Birds and Bats
by Saint Ginger
Summary: A series of one shots for one of my favorite pairings. Some of these one-shots are better then others. DickxBabs. Enjoy
1. With Cherries on Top

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

Let the fun begin. Also please excuse possible spelling mistakes and punctuation errors.

* * *

Dick was late, again.

Dick was late. For there supposed "date".

Barbara looked down at her watch wrapped around her left wrist. It was a black with a yellow bat symbol in the middle. A gift from Bette for her birthday, that was also a inside joke between the two. How Bette got her hands on the watch is still a mystery to Barbara.

Looking down at the watch Barbara saw it was 8:55, which meant that her friend Richard "Dick" Grayson was in fact most certainly late.

Barbara sighed. This was the fifth time this week. Each time Dick promised to meet up with her, he was always coming later then he promised, cancelling or requesting for them to meet up another time. It bothered Barbara but not like she said anything. Dick was her friend and also a billionare's son.

But Barbara didn't believe any of Dick's little _excuses. _She started to doubt them when she attempted to surprise him at his material arts class. Only she got there and they told her no one by the name of Dick Grayson had ever taken a lesson there. Barbara asked if they were completely accurate about it, all she got in return was the man at the desk telling her "How would a billionaire's son have time for classes at a place like this?". Barbara was embarrassed, even worse she was in shock that Dick lied to her.

"Stupid, lying, annoying, conniving, little...DICK!" Barbara remembered saying as she walked home, furious that Dick had lied to her.

When she had arrived home, she stormed straight past her father and into her room. She spent almost an hour thinking of the exact word to say to Dick. She was prepared to call him up and leave a very choice worded messaged on his phone, but it was her pillow in the end that she took it out on.

The next day she wanted to confront Dick on it, she was prepared to give him the silent treatment, but when he got to school she saw a big, purplish-black, bruise below his eye. She quickly forgot about the night before and spent the rest of the day worrying over him.

Barbara sipped the rest of the chocolate milkshake she had ordered and looked down at the phone sitting next to her empty plat. She picked up her phone to check for any new messages.

_1 message_, it was from her dad. He was just wondering when she was going to be home.

She quickly sent him a text that says she was paying and should be home soon. She placed it back down on the cherry red table and stood up to take some cash out of the her back pocket of her jeans. As she did this the front door jingled as someone entered.

"Babs!"

Barbara looked up to see Dick running over to her. She rolled her eye as he skidded to a halt in front of her and doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Richard" Barbara stated, she only ever called him that when she was extremely annoyed with him.

"S-s-sorry...I'm...l-l...late" Dick apologized out of breath.

Barbara crossed her arms and raised an eye brow, waiting for one of Dick Grayson's famous "excuses" to come out of his mouth.

"Material Arts when longer then I suspected" Dick finally said looking up at her and smiling.

Of course.

Dick looked over at the table to see and empty plate and half of a milkshake. Some cash was also next to the plate. He looked back at Barbara who he could see was absolutely furious, he gulped.

Well, If looks could kill Dick would probably be in a body bag right now.

"You ate without me?" he asked.

"Well duh" Barbara said, sarcasm dripping off of the words "Your almost an hour late"

"Well, I at least thought..." Dick started.

"You thought what, Richard?" Dick cringed, man she was mad at him "This is like the hundredth you've done this to me"

"I know Babs and I'm sorry, but classes just went longer then I thought" Dick lied.

Dick hated lying to Barbara, he really did. She was his friend and he cared for her, but when he mentioned the material arts something seemed to go off in the ticking time-bomb called Barbara Gordon, her face going a slight red color. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was so mad she couldn't think of anything. She opened it a few more times and just ends up looking like a gaping fish.

Finally she ended up closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. _Keep it cool, Gordon_.

When she opened them she looked at Dick. She didn't make any eye contact or say anything else. She just put her phone into her pocket and put her jacket on. As she walked past him all she could say was "Grayson" and continued to walk towards the door, leaving behind a shocked and upset Dick Grayson.

* * *

Barbara had gone a entire weekend not talking to him. She had given him almost hundred chances to redeem himself and Friday had been her breaking point.

She had received about 284 text messages from Dick over the weekends and about 372 calls. She ignored them all and had gone as far as to have her dad answer one of them. She spent both Saturday and Sunday with friends, getting her mind off of things.

"So, what's going on with you and Grayson?" Bette asked as Barbara they made there way to their lockers before class started.

"I'm not talking to him" Barbara answered.

"Ooh, silent treatment. Good one Gordon, where are we? first grade?" Bette joked.

Barbara rolled her eyes and smiled "Well, he deserves it. Even if it is childish"

"What exactly happened anyway?" Bette asked.

"Ugh, normal stuff" Barbara answered.

"Late, again?"

"Yep"

"Grayson, Grayson, Grayson" Bette repeated shaking her head "When will you learn? Don't mess with women"

"Well, let's not all forget who his dad is" Barbara joked with him

Bette laughed and Barbara began putting in the combination to her locker.

"So how long are you gonna torture him?" Bette asked.

"With how angry I am at him, probably till the end of school" she answered.

"Oh, come on Gordon. I think my heart would break if I saw the world's cutest couple end" Bette teased.

Barbara blushed. She hated it when Bette joked about her and Dick being a couple. She had basically been doing this since one of the freshman students, Caroline, had asked Barbara if she was dating Dick. Bette had been standing right next to her and burst out laughing as Barbara turned a bright red in embarrassment.

"Yeah well" Barbara her the click of her lock and pulled it off "I have a right to be mad at him for sometime" she pulled up the lock "I'm mean he has-"

Barbara was cut off by a thousand little, bright, red cherries falling out of her locker and onto her. She yelped and Bette covered her mouth in shock. It felt like an hour till the cherries were done falling to there death from out of her locker. Then Barbara and Bette spent the next thirty seconds staring at each other.

Finally Bette started to laugh and Barbara began to go pink.

She looked down into her locker to see a yellow sticky note sitting on top of her biology book. Barbara ripped it off the book and read what it said on the note.

_Pretty please, with **cherries **on top?_

_Dick_

Barbara smiled, but quickly concealed it, Dick she as hell had a knack for getting forgiven from Barbara. She looked up at Bette who finally stopped laughing and was now in the snickering giggle stage.

"I'll go get a janitor" Bette told her as she turn around and walked off.

Barbara looked down at the note. She was still angry but maybe one more chance, I'm mean one hundred and one chances isn't that bad.


	2. Dick's Hospital Visit

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: I decided to do a little future fic in this update. So note Dick and Barbara are both 16/17 in this one-shot.

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

That was the sound of Barbara's heels against the clean, polished, floors of Gotham Hospital as she increased her walking speed towards the front desk.

"Dick Grayson?" she asked the nurse, slamming her hands against the desk to stop herself from plowing straight into it.

The nurse typed at her computer for a few minutes. She was wearing what the nurses here wore, pink scrubs and had her dirty blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Barbara furiously tapped her finger nails against the desk as she waited impatiently.

"Ok, Dick Grayson" the nurse said and clicked a few more times on the computer "He's in room 434"

"Thank you" Barbara quickly thanked as she speed past the nurse station and down the hall.

She wasn't going to wait for the nurse to ask her if she was family. She even ignored her as she called after her. She was going to find Dick and when she was done with him, he was going to be sure as hell happy he was already in the hospital.

She was out for diner with an old friend when she got a call from Alfred telling her Dick had landed himself in the Hospital. When she asked him what happened he told her that it would be best for Dick to tell her. Barbara had to end the dinner early and re-schedule for another time. Her friend was even kind enough to drive her to the hospital.

She turned a corner and spotted Bruce and Tim up ahead. This caused her to almost sprinted the rest of the way in her four inch heels.

"Barbara, it's good to see you" Bruce smiled as she reached him.

"Where is he?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry?" Bruce asked.

"Where. Is. Dick?" Barbara asked again.

Bruce pointed over his shoulder with his thumb to the door behind him. Barbara nodded her head and mumbled a thanks as she walked past him and Tim and right straight into the room.

She saw Dick sitting in a Hospital bed, her mouth dropped to the ground. Dick basically looked like he had gotten on the bad side of a baseball team. His face was covered in bruises and cuts. His arm was broken and had a cast on it. There were a few cuts on his face.

When Dick looked up and saw her, he smiled.

"Hey, Babs" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Babs" Barbara repeated anger filling up in her, the smile on Dick's face instantly vanished "What the hell happened?"

Alfred, who had been sitting in the chair by Dick's bed stood up and brushed himself down. He was not about to get stuck in a hospital room with WWIII breaking out around him.

"I will let the two of you talk among yourselves. Master Dick. Mistress Barbara." and with that he walked out of the room.

Dick silently mouthed to him as he walked out 'Don't leave me'.

Barbara went straight to the side of his bed and smacked his good arm, hard.

"Ow" Dick whined "That hurt"

Barbara rolled her eyes and hit him again. She slumped in the seat next to him and gave her best you-are-so-screwed glare she could muster.

"Tell me what happened" she ordered "Now"

Dick sighed "Ok, ok. Bruce, Tim and myself were out patrolling when we came across Black Mask. He was smuggled some illegal weapons into Gotham Harbor. We went up against him and his goons blah, blah blah, kicked ass yaddy, yada, ya, didn't notice one of his goons behind me and the guy jumped me. He got a few good kicks and so did his friends"

"What about your arm?" Barbara asked.

"I got my arm broken in the process of defending myself" Dick answered.

Barbara sighed "Dick..."

"Anyway, enough about me. What about you? You've gotten dressed nicely for me" Dick teased.

Barbara blushed and looked down at the black, one shouldered, knee high dress she was wearing.

"I was out" she told him.

"With girlfriends?" Dick asked.

"A guy" Barbara corrected.

"Oh...With who?" Dick asked.

He didn't seem to happy to hear she had been out with a man who wasn't him. He never really was, even when they were younger he wouldn't enjoy the Jocks at the school asking or flirting with her. Because of this Barbara knew when he was jealous, and right now he was.

"His name is Keith" Barbara answered

"Hmm...I don't know any Keith" Dick told her.

"Yeah, because he moved away from Gotham back when I was six" Barbara stated.

Dick raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"I went to school with him when I was a kid before he moved" Barbara told him "He was in town. He invited me out to a casual dinner, you know to catch up"

"Doesn't seem casual to me" Dick told her looking at her outfit.

Barbara rolled her eyes, _ men_.

"Are you going to see this Keith again?" Dick asked.

"Possibly not, he is leaving tomorrow morning and I did had to end our dinner early because I heard about you in here" she replied.

"You ended it early for me?" Dick smiled.

"Well duh, you big dumbo" Barbara stood up out of her chair, slid off her heels and crawled onto the bed next to him as he scooted over "You're my boyfriend, remember?"

The two of them smiled at each other and Dick wrapped his good arm around her as she squeezed herself next to Dick He held her close as she snuggled against his body.

"You know, if you can get out of here early maybe we can just spend a lazy day together. Just you and me, hanging out, watching movies, no one bothering us" Barbara told him and watched as his eyes widened and he down smiled at her.

"Babs, have I ever told you that you are the best girlfriend ever?" Dick asked as he kissed her head.

"Thousand times, Dick. Thousand times" Barbara answered.

* * *

**Yeah, little twist there at the end for you all, hope you enjoyed it. I did this because I didn't get any DickxBabs in any of the new Young Justice episodes I'm just making myself believe that they are a couple right now. **


	3. Star Wars Movie Night

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Star Wars is on right now and I thought I'd do a like Fanfic on that. Also, who saw today's episode? EVERYONE! Oh my God. I spent a entire four hours flipping out over the episodes. So. Many. Emotions. I'm not even gonna say anything I had so many emotions.

* * *

After a few years of friendship, and a love for the movie Star Wars. Watching the movies every few movies, basically became tradition.

"Dick, hurry up" Barbara yelled "It's starting"

They were sitting in one of the many rooms in the Wayne Manor. This one was more of a lounge/hang out room. It was usually were Dick and Barbara's hung out together when ever Barbara was over.

The TV was set up with the beginning of The Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back playing. Barbara and Dick had spent the previous hour set up a giant pillow fort with the help of the couch, blanket and pillows. Alfred had made countless bowls of popcorn and snacks for the two of them as they got themselves prepared for the movie.

Dick rushed in, jumped and flipped over the couch, missing the fort by a few inches and landing perfectly next to Barbara.

"Show off" Barbara rolled her eyes as Dick plopped down next to her.

He picked up a piece of popcorn and flung it the air, when it came down it went straight into his mouth. He smiled at her and she laughed.

They had been planning this for the entire week. Every time it turned into a giant plan, where nothing else mattered and all they would talk about was the Friday night when they would watch it.

It was like planning a wedding.

This time it was Dick's turn to host the movie night and Barbara's turn to get all the snacks. Dick had been able to get off patrolling for the tonight and not go on any missions with the Young Justice, if there were that was.

"So..." Barbara looked at the clock "Doesn't seem like Bruce will be joining us"

"Master Bruce was held up at work and sends his apologizes for not making it" Alfred told her as he placed the final bowl of popcorn in front of them.

Alfred left and dimmed the lights on his way out. Barbara pressed play and the two of them automatically lend back into their makeshift fort as the first scene opened up.

* * *

"Is it weird that I think C-3PO is exactly like Alfred?" Barbara asked as they watched the movie from under there little fort.

"Nah, cause I have to agree with you their Babs. They are sort of the same" Dick answered.

"Just, Alfred is way cooler and a total bad-ass" Barbara added.

Dick nodded in agreement. They were at the scene of the movie where C-P3O had interpreted Princess Leila and Han Solo kissing in the ship.

"Thank you Mistress Barbara" Alfred thanked as he put down a tray of drinks for the two of them on a table.

"Your welcome Alfred, but it's true" Barbara told him as she crawled out of the fort to grab a drink.

"Grab me one to" Dick called out.

She took the two glasses and slowly slid her way backwards into the fort, handing Dick one of the glasses as she got back into her place. She pulled the blanket back over her legs as she held her drink in the other hand.

* * *

Bruce walked straight past the room with the Star Wars theme was blaring out of, after coming home from a night of patrolling. He heard a quite snoring noise coming from inside the room and stepped back to look into the room.

Their he found Dick and Barbara both fast asleep on the floor of the room, their backs against some pillows and the couch. Barbara had her head rested on Dick's shoulder and Dick's head was rested on top of Barbara's head.

Bruce smiled to himself and continued on his way.

* * *

**Sucky ending, I know but it's late and I am T-I-R-E-D. Yeah, even Bruce ships them. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	4. I Wuv Hugz

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: So I was on DeviantArt when I found this adorable picture and I got an idea from it so here. Also Dick and Barbara are both 15/16.

* * *

"Dick, what are you doing?" Barbara asked.

Dick held her in a tight hug as they stood out side the front doors of the Tomorrow Academy. His hands where held tightly around her petite waist and his head was in her hair, he was moving her gently side to side as he held on to her.

She was just making her way back to her locker to grab some books before class and had been talking to her friend Rachel when Dick had just materialized from behind her and hugged her out of nowhere.

"Hugging you" he answered into her hair.

"Would you please get off?" Barbara requested nicely.

"Nope" she could tell Dick was smiling.

Dick held onto her as she continued to walk up the stairs and into the school building. Rachel stood next to the two of them, giggling.

As they entered the front door, Barbara ignored all the stares she gained as she walked awkwardly to her locker. Dick moved his head lower and to the side so it was rested on Barbara's left shoulder. He was smiling the entire route Barbara took and even spoke to Rachel a bit before going of to her next class.

Right before they got to her locker, there was a bright flash and Barbara looked over slightly to see Bette holding her the Yearbook club's camera in her hands.

"Perfect" she smiled, looking down at the camera "That is so going in best couples section"

Barbara groan, not again.


	5. Robin

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Nothing much to say just here is the link to the picture for the previous story from deviantart .com/art/Dick-Grayson-wants-a-hug-208200940. Enjoy.

* * *

Barbara pulled and tugged at the ropes bonding her wrists behind her back.

She had been taken by some amateur kidnappers, on her way home from school, who thought kidnapping the Police Commissioner's daughter would make basically make them billionaires. Which is true, Barbara's father would probably empty out the entire contents of Gotham City Bank just to get her back in one piece.

Why didn't she take Dick's offer to be driven home by him and Alfred?

She grunted through the silver duct tape covering her mouth. Looking over at the clock she saw it was 8:00PM, meaning that her father probably found out she wasn't replied to his messages or calls and now had every cop in Gotham looking for her.

Maybe even Batman.

She heard a door slam as the kidnappers came back into the warehouse. There was three of them. All around their twenties and all probably grew up together in the same shady neighborhood in Gotham. The big one of the three was the leader, the middle guy hadn't really said anything, but the smaller one was the guy who kept telling them they shouldn't be doing this.

"Shut up, Joe" Leader Boy ordered.

He had a her phone is his hand and was probably preparing to call the Police Station. Leader Guy headed towards her and ripped off the duck tape with a single swift move, which hurt like hell.

"Ow, could you be a little more careful buddy. I mean seriously have you ever kidnapped someone or is this your first rodeo?" Barbara questioned sarcastically.

"Shut up and do as I tell you" Leader Boy ordered

"You aren't my dad buddy" Barbara shot back.

Leader Boy dialed in the numbers and put the phone on speaker.

"Barbara? Barbara where are you?" her father's voice answered on the other end frantically.

"Listen here, Commissioner" Leader Boy stated "If you ever want to see your precious daughter again, you'll do as we say"

"Really" Barbara raised an eyebrow "that's what you decide go with?"

"Keep quiet over there" Leader Boy ordered.

"Where is my daughter?" her father asked.

"Here" Barbara yelled.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" her father questioned.

"No, I'm fine" she answered.

"Shut. Up" Leader Boy covered the phone and hissed.

Barbara glared at him as duck tape was re-applied to her mouth. Leader Boy went on to demand 1 million dollars by the time 24 hours were up. He then proceeded to hang up and he left, with his little "entourage" fallowing close behind. The door slammed and Barbara went straight back to loosening the ropes.

* * *

Another hour past before Barbara heard the sound of glass breaking. She had almost fallen asleep in a sitting position and her head shot up at the sound of the glass. She looked towards the door and heard the sounds of fighting coming from outside.

Batman was here?

The door opened and Barbara looked to see if it was the kidnappers or Batman. Yellow and red flashed and her eyebrows went up. Robin? Oh, crap not Robin. _Ok, calm down Gordon you can do this. Keep it cool. Nothing to bad just the fact that your sitting, tried to a chair with your crush standing a few feet away. _

He rushed over to her and slowly ripped of the duct tape.

"You ok Miss Gordon?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Barbara answered "What are you doing here?"

He moved around behind her and began untying the ropes "Where here to save you Miss"

Before he had a chance to untie them fully he was tackled and he rolled away from her.

"My hero" Barbara said sarcastically.

Barbara watched and tried to figure out which kidnapper had gotten away from Batman. It was the kidnapper who hadn't really said anything during the entire time. He was fighting Robin, trying to get a good punch or kick at the sidekick, but Robin was dodging all of them.

"Kick his ass" Barbara cheered Robin on as he fought the kidnapper.

She could see Robin didn't have a chance against this guy. She had to do something, quickly. She felt the ropes around her hands and found that it was loose enough for her to move her hands out of them. She pulled them of and quickly scanned the room for something to use. She spotted something.

A crowbar.

She grabbed it and quickly rushed over to were Robin and the kidnapper where struggling. She raised the crowbar over her shoulder and swung it down hard onto the kidnapper's head. There was a loud _CLANK_ and he rolled off of Robin.

Barbara dropped the crowbar and wiped her hands down, before helping Robin up.

"Thanks" he thanked her "We should get you out of here"

"Agreed" Barbara said.

Robin lead her out of the warehouse though some steel doors. Exiting out Barbara found herself at Gotham Harbor. She looked around as Robin moved towards the right, she quickly fallowed, till they made it to the corner where Robin stopped. Barbara looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Your father should be up ahead" he told her "I'm going to stay here and wait for Batman"

Barbara smiled and lend forward to kissed him on the check. When she lend back she saw he was blushing.

"Thanks" she thanked him, smiling.

She was probably blushing to, but she could care less about that. She gave a small waved as she went round the corner and when she turned she saw a bunch of police cruisers pulling up to the warehouse.

Her father jumped out of one of them and when he saw her, rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank God your ok" he told her "I thought I had lost you"


	6. Chubby Bunny

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**:...hi...

* * *

"I will never understand the two of you" Barbara stated.

She held a squishy, white, marshmallow in between her index finger and thumb and had it held close over Dick's hands.

Bette had challenged Dick to a chubby bunny competition in the courtyard of Gotham Academy, after school on Friday. Dick couldn't refuse a challenge from the famous Bette Kane, it was impossible. Once Bette got her mind set on a 'dual' between the two of them, their was no going back.

Barbara had agreed to be the referee and also came in case there was someone who started to choke, Barbara was the only one out of the three to finish CPR training.

"The rumor is that either 24 or 29 is the highest someone has ever gone" Bette told the two of them "Let's see how long you'll last Grayson"

"Bring it, Kane" Dick shot back.

"Ok, here are the rules" Barbara stated "No eating the marshmallow, anyone caught chewing automatically loses. However, you may move around marshmallows with your fingers. When you can't say 'Chubby Bunny' anymore you have to spit out the marshmallows, which first is disgusting, and must count the marshmallows, again ew...Anyway, the one with the most marshmallows in the end, wins"

Barbara dropped a marshmallow into each of there hands and grab two more from out of them big marshmallow bag Bette had gotten.

"Ready?" Barbara asked.

"Yep" both Dick and Bette answered at the same time.

"Start" Barbara said

Dick put the marshmallow in his mouth.

"Chubby Bunny" he said as Barbara handed him another marshmallow

"Chubby Bunny" Bette yelled and grabbed a handful of marshmallows before Barbara had a chance to give her another one.

The competition went on for a good twenty minutes in the court yard. Halfway through the game, Dick contemplated fake choking just to get Babs to give him mouth to mouth, but decided against it when he spotted the gym teachers walk by.

"Cubi Buni" Dick mumbled through all the marshmallows.

"Hes ut" Bette pointed a finger at Dick's mouth "He an't spek"

"No" Barbara told her chewing on a marshmallow "I could still understand him"

"Ar ou iddin me?" Bette made what sounded like a groan.

Barbara shoved another marshmallow into Bette's mouth "Say it"

"Cubbi Buni" was Bette's reply.

"Anks Babs" Dick thanked.

"Welcome" Barbara said and shoved another marshmallow in his mouth.

"Ubbi ni" Dick repeated the word for what felt like the 600th time.

"bi uni" Bette said.

"Can't understand either of you, spit it out" Barbara ordered.

Dick and Bette bought spat out the marshmallows, into there hands. Barbara cringed in disgust and made a face as they began counting.

"11, 12, 15! I've got 15!" Bette cheered.

"13, 14, 15, 16, 17" Dick finished counting "I've got seventeen"

"You are kidding me?" Bette questioned, all happiness vanished from her face.

"Nope" Dick answered.

"Let me see" Bette growled and began counting the marshmallows in his hands.

"16, 17... DAMN-IT!" Bette screamed.

"And the winner is...Dick Grayson" Barbara smiled as she handed them a bag to drop the marshmallows.

Dick made fake cheering noises to imitated an imaginary crowd cheering for him.

"Thank you. Thank you" he bowed.

"You win this round Grayson. You win this round" Bette smirked "But I bet you wouldn't last two seconds in the Cinnamon Challenge"

"You are on Kane" Dick said.

"I was serious when I said it guys, I'll never understand you two" Barbara stated with a sigh.


	7. Rainy Day

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Nothing much just Young Justice tomorrow

* * *

_Ok, Graysons keep it cool. It is just a little bit of rain._

Dick Grayson stared at the little water droplets falling outside. It was coming down, hard and fast, he could hear the sounds of all the water pellets hitting the window.

"I guess we won't be going to the park" Barbara Gordon smirked behind him.

Dick groaned quietly and turned around to face her. Seemingly God was making sure Dick Grayson never ever have a good, smooth date with Barbara Gordon. Every time he asked her out something would happen. Either a mission, school work, he got grounded or in this instance, the weather.

Curse you Mother Nature.

"No" Dick sighed "I'm sorry Babs, I really am. I didn't-"

Barbara raised a hand to stop him "It's cool Dick, calm down. I guess we're just going to have a rainy day, inside. I have an idea"

Dick and Barbara ended up turning on the Nature, muting the TV and doing fake narrations in a Steve Irwin like accent. It was fun and the two of them ended up curled up on the floor, trying to breath after Barbara made a comment to dirty to say in an Australian accent.

Jim Gordon arrived a few hours later and picked up Barbara. Barbara gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and left.

Not how Dick wanted the date to end up, but there was always next time.

* * *

**I got the idea for this since I'm having a pool party tomorrow and Mother Nature decided to be a meany pants and make it rain tomorrow. God I hate her.**


	8. On Tippy Toes

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Another little short one, set in YJ: Invasion.

* * *

"Ugh, damn you boys and your growth spurts" Barbara cursed as she stood on her tippy toes.

She was trying to prove to Dick that she was still taller then him, well, on tippy toes. When she had stood up on them only to see that she was still shorter and could only see up to Dick's eyes.

"See, told ya" Dick smirked.

Barbara huffed "Not my fault, your costume makes you taller. What, you wearing heels under there?"

Dick laughed "As if Batgirl"

"What? Afraid you couldn't pull them off, Wing-nut?" Barbara cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips, still balancing herself on the tips of her toes.

While the two of them were to busy 'flirting', they didn't notice Cassie and Garfield arguing behind them. The two of them had been arguing over something Cassie had grabbed out of Garfield's hands while flying. When Cassie attempted to fly off with it, she flew straight into Barbara. Barbara lost her balance and went right onto Dick.

Dick's lips that is.

Both Dick and Barbara's eyes widened as there lips met. Dick's hands were on her hips, from when he had tried to catch her as she fell and Barbara's hands were on his chest. They must have been like that for a good five seconds, till Barbara pushed away her face as red as her hair. Garfield and Cassie stood in shock behind them.

"I'm...uh...I'm gonna get going" Barbara quickly made an excuse to get the hell out of the situation she was now in "You know get some sleep and all"

"Yeah, yeah, ok. See you tomorrow" Dick agreed rubbing the back of his neck.

Barbara turned and sent a death-glare at Cassie, who mouthed 'sorry' to her, as she quickened the pace of her walking. She realized she was going the wrong way, spun around and headed in the right direction.

"Zeta-tubes this way" she pointed a figure in the direction she was going as she past Dick.

"Yep, yep it is" Dick was blushing just as much as she was.

At that moment all Barbara wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die, after she killed Cassie and Garfield. She never wanted to face Dick again she was so embarrassed.

But it might have just been her mind playing tricks, but it almost felt like Dick had kissed back for a second or two there.


	9. Costume Change

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Hello readers, recently I've been get a few request for one-shots. I **do** take requests and will do them. If I do a request and it isn't yours, don't worry I just do the requests in the order I get them. I also might do some of my own before yours. This first one is from a ZS.

* * *

"Please, please, please" Robin a.k.a Dick Grayson begged.

"No, Dick, there is no chance in hell I'm swapping my costumes with you" Batgirl a.k.a Barbara Gordon stated.

They had just gotten back from Mount Justice after a harsh mission, Batgirl's back was killing her.

"Please, just for like five minutes?" Robin pleaded.

"No"

"Why?'

"What if Alfred or Bruce walk in?"

"They won't"

"How do you know?"

"I just know, ok"

Barbara rolled her eyes and said another no. Dick groaned and fallowed her around the batcave like a lost puppy, begging her to change outfits.

"Fine"

* * *

"I hate you" that was all Barbara could say as she sat in one of the many chairs in the Batcave.

She wore the Robin costume, that surprisingly wasn't too small for her. While she was slumped in the chair, Dick ran around in her outfit. It was a little baggy on him, but that was only because Barbara was just a few inches taller then Dick.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Alfred asked from the stairway

Barbara shot up from the chair and turned around to see Alfred standing in his suit at the bottom of the stairway. Dick had stopped moving and flipping around the Batcave.

"Ugh..." he struggled with saying anything.

"Master Dick, why are you wearing a skir-I mean Mistress Barbara's costume" Alfred corrected himself.

All Barbara could do was burst out laughing and clutch her rib-cage.


	10. Wrong Redhead to Mess With

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: This one-shot comes from a request from kiaser15. I'm doing all the requests now, because my computer is going in for a fix on Tuesday and I don't know when I'm getting it back.

* * *

"You are so dead, Grayson" Barbara hissed.

Dick quickly swung his legs over the picnic table and made a quick break for it across the Tomorrow Academy campus, his friend Barbara Gordon sprinting after him.

Dick had made the wrong choice to make a bad comment about Barbara's hair. Even though he absolutely loved the color of Babs hair, this is what made Dick start to suspect he possibly had a fetish for redheads, he had decided to make a joke out of it. This lead to a very angry Barbara, threatening to punch the leaving daylights out of him if he didn't shut up.

Which he didn't.

So now Barbara was chasing him across the grounds of their school. Dick might have been a vigilante at night, but Barbara was on the track and swim team.

Dick felt himself suddenly shoved to the ground as Barbara tackled him. Her arm then went around Dick's neck and her legs went on either side of his body. Dick was now stuck in a head lock by a fellow black belt, who was also a gymnast, swim champion and long distance winner.

Man he chose the wrong redhead to mess with.

"I surrender, I surrender. I'm sorry" Dick apologized.

"Say it" Barbara ordered.

"What? No" Dick said.

Barbara put more pressure around Dick's neck.

"Say it" Barbara hissed

"Ok, ok. Redheads are hot" Dick told her.

Barbara's arm instently vanished from around her neck and she stood up. Dick rolled over and pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked up at his redheaded friend.

"See, redheads do have a fiery temper" he smirked.


	11. Baby Talk

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: I think tonight, I have gone on a full blown Dick and Babs crazy, I don't know what is wrong with me but my mind is in a Dibs depression and yes I call Dick and Babs Dibs, insert deal with it gif here. So my apologize for those of you that have this story on story alert.

Also this story is set very far into the future.

* * *

Barbara could hear a voice.

Someone was talking.

It was the middle of the night and Barbara had been slowly awoken by the sounds of rain and a male voice.

"So Munchkin, if your a girl, where going to call you Abigail Mary and if your a boy, your going to be called Eric John. See your mommy wants to name you after my parents, which is sweet and all, but I got her to move it to middle names" Dick was talking to the baby "Mommy really wants you to be a boy, but personally I really hope your a girl"

Barbara lifted her head up, bleary eyed and tired to see he husband, Dick, inches away from her pregnant stomach. He was in the middle of having a mini one sided conversation with the baby inside Barbara's stomach.

"I really hope you get your mommy's pretty hair because then you'll look absolutely adorably, but it is totally ok if you get dark hair like me" Dick said to her stomach.

"Because then you'll probably get his amazing looks to" Barbara added.

Dick looked up to see her and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and let out a small yawned.

"You enjoying your little conversation honey?" she asked.

Dick had gotten way to excited over the pregnancy. He had basically told almost everyone he knew. Alfred was the first to be informed since he picked up the phone, then Bruce and then Wally, while Barbara was on the phone with her dad, everyone else came later. Dick had gotten everything they needed so far, a crib, a baby car seat, stroller, a high chair and a lot of toys, and Barbara was only into the beginning of her second trimester.

"Yeah" Dick smiled, he looked like a little kid at Christmas.

"Yeah?" Barbara yawned again.

"Babe, you should go back to sleep, I don't think it's good for the baby" Dick told her.

Barbara looked at him with a confused frown and chuckled a little "Honey, the baby is perfectly fine and anyway you woke me up"

"See Munchkin" Dick looked at her stomach "Your mother is always making excuses"

Barbara laughed and pushed herself onto her elbows. Dick placed a hand on her stomach and smiled after a few seconds.

"She kicked" he said was a smile on his face.

"You mean he kicked" Barbara smirked and added when she saw Dick frown "Motherly instincts. I know it's a boy"

Dick chuckled.

"Now you should go to bed, the baby probably wants to sleep now" Barbara joked.

Dick smiled and kissed her stomach before saying "Night Munchkin"

Barbara slide back down onto her back as Dick wrapped around her and snuggled close to him. He then kissed the back of her head as she drifted off back into sleep.

"Night Babs"


	12. Gossip

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Last request I have received so far, from Indepentwriter-137

* * *

"Aw, little baby Gordon has a crush" that was all Dick needed to hear, to make his chest tighten as he walked over to their lunch table.

Dick didn't know why he was so upset over Barbara having a crush, he always got annoyed when Barbara made a comment on how cute a guy that wasn't him was. He didn't have a crush on Babs, that was absurd.

Barbara sat on the other side of the table, blushing as Dick placed his tray down next to Bette and didn't say a single word. He picked up the water bottle on the tray and began to drink from it.

"Shut up Bette" Barbara hissed.

"Aw come on Gordon, it's adorable. You having a little crush on Robin" Bette smirked.

Dick choked on the water he was drinking for it had ended up in his breathing pipe. He ended up gagging a little on the water, with Barbara and Bette both looked at him with confusion written on their faces.

Barbara Gordon had a crush on him. Well, not exactly him, but his vigilante alter ego, Robin. Same person really, just Barbara didn't know that. This whole thing with Barbara having a crush on Robin was freaking Dick out.

Bette smacked Dick hard on the back as he choked on the water.

"Jesus Grayson, you make even plain old drinking water fatal" Bette hit him again on the back.

"Thanks Bette, you saved my life" Dick rasped sarcastically.

Bette rolled her eyes eyes at him before looked back at Barbara and singing "Barbara and Robin sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Barbara blushed even more and flung one of the grapes in her hands at Bette. Bette dodged and continued to sing.

"First comes love, then comes marriage-" Bette sang as more grapes came at her.

"Then comes a grape flying at your eye" Barbara hissed and flung one.

It actually hit Bette in the eye, which was a surprise to all of them. Bette put a hand over the eye that was hit and rubbed it, pretending to be seriously injured and dying.

"Oh God, I think my life is flashing before my only remaining, good, eye" Bette moaned pretending to die.

Barbara rolled her eyes and ate the last few remaining grapes she had.

"I just think he is cute, nothing to make a big deal out of" Barbara stated.

If Dick had still been drinking water, he would have probably spat it all out in a mist. Jesus this conversation was getting harder to listen to for him. He just really need to get out of here.

"That's the point Barbara, you thinking Robin is cute, of course I'm gonna make a big deal out of it" Bette smiled "It's adorable"

"What? Like you and your crush on Superman?" Barbara raised an eyebrow at her.

Dick need to get out of there, now, because he didn't know how much longer he could take any of this.


	13. Lying Game

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Another REQUEST! AHHHHH! *Dancing around with imaginary maracas* let's get down to business ladies and young justice fans. This one comes from LaceInPink.

* * *

Dick Grayson was Robin.

Holy Crap.

Dick Grayson was Robin.

Barbara sat on her bed, clutching a pillow in her arms. How had she not seen it? All the pieces were staring her in the face and she hadn't even noticed any of it. Why Dick had been late, missing class, cancelling on her and she didn't even think about it.

Oh God, she had also said she had a crush on Robin and Dick knew about that.

God, she felt like an idiot right now.

She also felt like punching Dick square in the face.

Which she was going to do, right now.

* * *

Barbara hailed a cab and got dropped of at Wayne Manor. Her father was still at work and won't be home for another hour or two, which gave her enough time to go into the Manor, beat the leaving hell out of Dick and leave.

She asked the cab driver to wait for her, she would only be a few minutes. He agreed but told her he would keep the meter running.

Barbara stormed up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Alfred was the one to opened the door.

"Mistress Barbara, a surprise to see you here. What exactly are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see Dick" Barbara answered.

"And what for may I ask?" Alfred looked at her.

"Because I'm gonna kill him" Barbara answered, a little growl came out at the end.

Alfred raised an eyebrow "What has Master Dick done now?"

"He-he-he...ugh...he sort of lied to me, in a way I guess" Barbara rubbed the back of her neck "Is he here?"

"Master Dick is upstairs" Alfred stepped back and allowed Barbara to enter.

Barbara thanked him and made her way up the stairs to Dick's room. The door was closed so she knocked.

"Just a minute" Dick's voice said from inside.

A few seconds later the door opened to revel her lying, traitor of a friend, Dick. He looked surprised when he saw her.

"Barbara, what are you doing here?" Dick asked.

"You son of a bitch" she smacked him.

Dick's head swung to the side where she hit him and his hand instantly went up to the cheek she just hit.

"What the hell did I do?" Dick asked in shock.

"You know what you did" Barbara screamed and started hitting him on the arm with her hand.

"Ow, ow, ow stop that" Dick tried defending himself against the repeated smacks on the arm he was receiving from Barbara "I swear Babs I don't know what I did"

"How bout you not telling me your a superhero" she yelled.

Dick's face lost color "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please, I know your Robin you idiot" Barbara rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"I am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

* * *

"What is going on up there?" Bruce asked as he came out of the Batcave in his civilian clothes.

He had heard yelling coming from further up the stairs in the house and when he heard Barbara's voice he expected Dick had just annoyed her again in someway.

"Seemingly Mistress Barbara has figured out yours and Master Dick's secret identities" Alfred answered.

Bruce's mouth dropped open "Your kidding me?"

"I kid not, Master Bruce. At the moment I believe Mistress Barbara has gone back to repeatedly striking Master Dick across the arm with her hand" Alfred told him.

Bruce sighed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Give me a break, Grayson. I know" Barbara told him.

"I swear to you Babs, I am not Robin" Dick lied.

She smacked him again "Don't you dare think you can lie to me Richard. I figured it all out. Why you are always running off. Why you cancel on me. Hell just yesterday Robin had the exact cut on the forehead as you did today"

_Think Grayson, think._

"Look, Barbara. The only reason I'm always running off is because of Material Arts training" Dick lied again.

"Material Arts training my ass, Richard. I know you don't do that, I've been to the place you supposedly 'train' at" Barbara told him.

Dick's mouth dropped open. How did she find out?

"Yeah, I know. You wanna know why?" Barbara looked at him "Because I was trying to be a nice friend and surprise you there once, and you wanna know what happened when I got there? I was told a Richard Grayson doesn't take lessons here. Do you even know how embarrassed I was?"

"Oh my god, Babs. I'm so sorry" Dick apologized.

"You damn should be" Barbara wiped her eyes as tears started to form "I might as well just tell to whole damn world your Robin, but being the good friend that I am, I am not going to tell anyone about your secret identity" she sniffled and continued "Because that would put me at your level of low"

That one stung.

"Barbara, I'm so-" Dick started.

Barbara raised a hand in front to stop him "Save it Richard. I never want to talk to you again"

And with that Barbara turned around and made a quick exit, down the stairs and out the door.

Dick felt horrible. He felt like a horrible person, like he should be flung in to jail next to the Joker, that is how bad he felt. He never ever wanted to hurt Barbara, she was his friend and the only person he could actually turn to when he had problems. He chest was tight and it felt like it was going to explode.

Bruce appeared at the stairs.

"You want to tell me what is going to happen now?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Barbara isn't gonna tell it's not her style" Dick told him.

* * *

Barbara made it home before her dad and went straight to her bedroom. The second she was in there she fell onto her bed and broke down into tears. She had never cried this much in her life, but she had never been as hurt as this.

She clutched her pillow and cried into it for a good hour. Her dad arrived half way through her cry, but Barbara told him she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even go out to eat dinner she was so upset.

It must have been a good two more hours, till her dad told her he was going to bed. Once the door to her father's bedroom shut she heard a voice.

"You ok?"

Barbara looked up to see Robin, well, Dick standing on the balcony. He was in his uniform and wearing his mask.

Barbara wiped her eyes and frowned "Oh? It's you"

"Look, Barbara I am really sorry" Dick apologized.

"I am not talking to you" Barbara turned her head the other way.

"You aren't talking to Dick, I am Robin" Dick corrected.

Damn-it.

"Yeah, well...I don't want to talk to you right now _Robin_" Barbara stated.

"God, you are so stubborn" she heard Dick mutter.

Barbara sat up and flung her pillow at him, it got him right in the stomach.

"I believe I have a reason to be, Dick" she hissed.

Dick looked at her from under his mask and sighed "I'm sorry Babs, I really really am. I wanted to tell you, I swear I did, but Batman-"

"I know Bruce is Batman Dick" Barbara said with no emotion what so ever.

"Bruce" Dick corrected himself "wouldn't let me"

Dick had a point. Rule number one for any superhero, never reveal your identity and in Gotham that was something you most certainly fallowed. Barbara looked away from Dick and sighed.

"I guess I over-reacted" she told him.

"Actually you had a right to" Dick stated.

"I know I did"

"Yeah, yeah you did"

"I guess, because of that, we can still be friends"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

And funny enough, Dick still hadn't figured out she was Batgirl.

It was the reason she had forgiven him.

* * *

**Whew that went longer then I expected. I believe I am really nailing Alfred, not as well but I'm getting there. Anyway it's late and I have finales tomorrow. Enjoy.**


	14. Labor Pains

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: This is the sister to _Baby Talk_ one-shot in this story.

* * *

Uh-oh.

The baby was coming.

Barbara's head went straight up as she felt her water break. Oh God, this wasn't good. The baby was early. The due date was until two weeks from now and seemingly the baby didn't get the message.

"Dick" Barbara smacked her sleeping husband's chest "Dick, wake up"

She smacked his bare-chest and pushed him to wake-up. Damn you Dick Grayson, wake up. Barbara smacked him once more, harder, on the forehead with the back of her hand and that got him up instantly.

"Wh-what's going on?" Dick looked around, confused.

Barbara was already pulling herself up and getting out of the bed. She grabbed her robe on the chair and put it on.

"The baby is coming, let's go" Barbara was surprising calm as she made her way to the door.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong" Dick looked at her "but I think I just heard you say the baby is coming?"

"Yes you idiot, now get some clothes on and lets go" Barbara ordered.

Dick instantly jumped out of the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans. As he struggled to put them on he fell to the ground. Barbara impatiently tapped her foot against the floor and crossed her arms, waiting for Dick to get ready. Dick jumped up off the floor, grabbed a shirt and fallowed her out the door while putting it on.

* * *

"Yes? Hi, um...my wife is going into labor" Dick said to the nurse as Barbara took deep breaths.

"Make sure they get the medicine Dick, I want the medicine" Barbara told him holding her stomach.

A wheelchair was brought out and Barbara slowly lowered herself down. Dick holding her hand as she took deep breath and squeezed the hell out of his hand, almost to the point of cutting of blood circulation.

After Barbara was seated and the wheelchair started to move quickly down the hallway, Barbara grabbed onto Dick's arm as he ran beside her.

"Did you call Bruce?" she asked.

"What? No. Hon I was busy driving you here to call him" Dick answered.

"Damn-it Dick, give me your phone" Barbara ordered.

Dick pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had grabbed it on his way out the door. He handed it to Barbara, he wasn't going to get into a fight with her now. Barbara typed in the number for Wayne Manor in record time.

"_Hello?_" Alfred's voice answered the phone on the other end.

"Alfred?" Barbara took another deep breath "It's Barbara"

"_Mistress Barbara, may I ask why your calling at this hour?_" Alfred asked.

"Yeah..." breath in "I'm in labor" breath out "Is Bruce there?"

There was another voice in the background that sounded like Damian and another came after his, Bruce.

"_Mistress Barbara is in labor_" she heard Alfred tell them.

There was a few moments of silence on the phone and then Alfred returned "_Master Bruce and Master Damian are getting the car to meet you at the hospital. We will see you there_"

"Ok, see you" Barbara said and hung up.

She then called her father.

"_Dick? What's going on?_" he father asked into the phone.

"Hey daddy, it's Barbara" Barbara rested her head back and breathed a little more.

"_Barbara? Are you ok? What's going on? Did something happen?_" her father went into automatic protection mode as he started to question the hell out of her.

"I'm fine daddy, I'm-" Barbara moved the phone and screamed from the labor pains "just going into labor"

She was helped out of the wheelchair and into a bed in one of the many hospital rooms. She lied down, the phone still in her hand against her ear.

"_Jesus, ok where are you?_" she could here the sound of her dad getting out of bed.

"Gotham Central Hospital" Barbara answered.

"_I'll see you there_" her father told her.

"Kay, love you" Barbara said.

"_Love you to_" her father said and the line went dead.

Barbara handed the phone to Dick and screamed again.

"This little-" Barbara started.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" Barbara screamed at Dick.

"Ok, one more, push Mrs. Grayson" the doctor told her.

She did and screamed, her hair was wet from sweat and she was griping onto Dick's arm with an iron grip.

"God, I hope you die" she yelled at Dick.

"I know sweetie. I know" Dick agreed with her.

He was basically taking all the yelling and threatening, and a little cussing, he received from Barbara. She was basically spending the entire amount of the birth of their first child, screaming at Dick.

"One more push" the doctor said.

Barbara let out a scream of bloody murder and fell onto the bed. Seconds later there was the sound of a little baby crying. Dick smiled and looked at Barbara, who was breathing heavily. She was still able to smile.

"It's a girl" the doctor said.

Dick let out a laugh and looked over at Barbara.

"Guess I was wrong" she smiled.

Dick kissed her forehead "You did great"

* * *

Dick entered the waiting room, with little baby Abigail Mary Grayson wrapped up protectively in a light pink blanket with light yellow ducks, in his arms. They all stood up the second they saw Dick holding the baby and Dick was surrounded in seconds.

Little Abby skin had lost it's little pink color from all screaming she had done when she arrived and now Dick could see she had dark hair likes his. She might have taken after Dick more but she still had Barbara's beautiful green eyes.

"She has her mother's eyes" Bruce told him.

Abby yawned in Dick's arms, which got a instant 'Aw' from those around her.

"How is Barb?" Jim asked.

"Sleeping at the moment" Dick answered.

"May I?" Bruce asked.

Dick nodded and handed little Abby over to Bruce. He held Abby in his arms and started to go a little strange. He started to make faces at Abby, who looked up at him and giggled a little.

Defiantly not Bruce, nor Batman.

"I should get back to Barbara, before she wakes up and realizes the baby isn't there" Dick told them.

* * *

Barbara rolled her head over and opened her eyes slowly to see Dick walking around the room, rocking Abby in his arms. He turned and saw her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Tired and possibly drugged" Barbara answered.

Dick laughed and brought Abby over to her. Barbara took her into her arms and rocked her a little bit.

"She has your eyes" Dick told her.

* * *

**Jesus, I have gone crazy with these recent one-shots so enjoy, now if you excuse me I have to go take some finales. God, I am seriously bad, writing one-shots instead of studying. **


	15. Water Pranks

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Getting a few requests today, so I should get them done. This one was requested by _imsuchanut_. Enjoy.

* * *

"Nightwing, I really don't think this is a great idea" Garfield said next to him.

"Shhh" Dick shushed him.

They were planning a surprise prank on Tim, who after super gluing both of Dick's hands to a different items in Wayne Manor, Dick was planning revenge. A bucket of cold water sat over the door to the training room. It was an old trick, but still.

Revenge was best served ice cold.

Now Dick and Garfield stood hidden behind a turning point in the hallway, waiting for the door to open. The training room door moved and Dick heard the sound of a water splashing all over someone. After there was a few moments of silence.

"NIGHTWING" that wasn't Tim's voice.

Dick turned his head round the corner to see Batgirl a.k.a Barbara Gordon, standing at the training room doorway in a white tee and sweat pants. Her eyes were concealed behind a pair of dark shades. Her hair and shirt were soaked, she was also starting to shiver as well.

"Oh! Hey, Batgirl" Dick spotted Tim, snickering behind her.

Garfield turned into a hawk and flew of. _Thanks for nothing._

"Ex-ex-explain t-th-this" Barbara shivered.

"Robin, go get a towel" Dick ordered.

Tim smirked at him and mouthed 'You are so screwed' before heading down the hallway, Dick glaring after him.

"W-w-well?" Barbara asked.

Dick looked back at her and rubbed the back of his neck "Wet t-shirt contest?"

Barbara glared at him and her hand the proceeded to smacking his head to the side. Damn, Barbara's smack had gotten better in the past few years.

"I-I-I ha-hate y-y-you r-i-i-ght now" Barbara stuttered as her teeth chattered against each other.

Tim reappeared with a towel and Dick snatched it out of his hands, sending his best Bat-glare he could mustered. Tim put his hands into a surrendering position and backed away as Dick wrapped Barbara in the towel so she was snugged up in it like a Caterpillar in a cocoon.

Dick put his arms under her knees and picked her up, his other arm holding her up from her back. Barbara squirmed around in his arms trying to get back onto her feet.

"P-put m-m-e do-down" Barbara ordered.

"Nope" Dick told her.

"Now, Wing-nut" Barbara hissed.

Dick still didn't listen.


	16. Overprotective Much?

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: This one-shot was requested by **Lucy Tonk Lupin**, but sort of fits in with _Baby Talk_ and _Labor Pains_. Enjoy.

* * *

"May I ask where you are going tonight, young lady?" Dick looked down sternly at his sixteen year old daughter.

Abigail Grayson stood in front of him with nothing but a tank top and jeans on. Her natural wavy hair had been straightened and parted to the side. She was wearing make-up and not the subtle type her mother wore out on dates with Dick, but the crazy teenager kind that was used to attract the opposite sex.

"Nothing Dad, just meeting up with some friends" Abby answered.

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious" Abby told him.

"No she izn't" the sound of her four year old brother Eric lisp's said from upstairs "She iz goin out on a date"

"You idiot" Abby muttered.

"Oh really?" Dick turned and looked at his daughter "And with whom would that be?"

"Just some guy from my high school" Abby answered.

Dick raised an eyebrow at his daughter. There wasn't a chance in hell she was going out. Even though they didn't leave in Gotham City anymore, Dick still believe it wasn't safe for his daughter to go out at night.

"What is he's name?" Dick asked, more stern then usual.

"His name is Nathan, Dick now leave the poor girl alone" Barbara said as she walked down the stairs carrying Eric in her arms.

Eric was in his little Batman footsie pajamas. His normal auburn hair was wet and spiky looking after he took his bath. He yawned and wrapped his little arms around Barbara's neck.

"He isn't bad Dad, he is a really nice boy" Abby told him.

Dick looked at her skeptically and then back at his wife. Barbara nodded and he sighed.

"Fine, but I want you home by nine" Dick told her.

"But-" Abby started.

"No, buts now go before I change my mind" Dick told her.

Abby moaned and grumbled a 'see you later' as she exited the house. Once the door shut Dick turned and looked at his wife.

"Which Nathan is it?" he asked her "Because they're a lot of Nathans at her school"

"I think his last name was a color" Barbara told him entering the kitchen with Eric.

"Wait? Nathan White? As in the sixteen year old boy who I have arrested almost eight times now" Dick looked at his wife.

"Was that his name?" Barbara asked acting innocently "I must have forgotten"

Dick moaned and hit his head against the wall "Honey, why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I knew this is how you would react" Barbara shouted from the kitchen.

"He isn't a good kid" Dick told her entering the kitchen.

Barbara had two glasses of milk out and a stack of cookies she was sharing with Eric. Eric sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and eating some cookie.

"He is a perfectly fine young man, Dick. I have met and spoken to him" Barbara stated.

"Yes, but you haven't arrested him have you?" Dick shot back.

"Our daughter is just going through a phase" Barbara explained.

"Of staying out till one in the morning?" Dick raised his eyebrows at her "We should be lucky I told her home by nine"

"If I remember right, and correct me if I am wrong, but didn't we use to stay out till much longer when we were her age?" Barbara raised an eyebrow.

Dick smirked. He walked around the island to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, that was back in our good old days" Dick kissed her neck.

"I believe I still am" Barbara told him.

"Daddy?" Eric asked.

"Yes Kiddo" Dick looked at Eric.

"Did you ever meet Batman when you lived in Gotham?" Eric asked.

Dick and Barbara decided against telling there kids they were once vigilante's when they were younger. They were still as flexible and could easily take down a few goons if attacked, but telling the kids their grandfather was once the famous Batman would cause issues, and they wanted to respect Bruce's privacy.

"A few times" Dick answered.

"That's so cool" Eric told him and yawned.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed" Barbara smiled as she picked Eric up.

"But, I'm not even tired" Eric argued.


	17. Wounded

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Requested by **FudoTwin17**, I'm tired at the moment so I have no idea if I'm doing requests in the right order.

Also on a side note, what is going on with Fanfic right now?

* * *

"I never want to see you again" Barbara screamed.

The door slammed and Dick sighed, there went another one of their famous screaming matches. God, they were getting worse by each argument. By now Dick didn't even know why Barbara was still with him. They were yelling at each other over the smallest things and almost every other day one of them was walking out the door.

But hell, she'd be back soon, she just had to blow of some steam.

So did Dick.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Dick came back to the apartment from patrolling. He took off his Nightwing costume and changed into his civies. He was going to get into bed when he heard a noise coming from outside the bedroom door.

"Let go of me" Barbara's voice ordered.

Barbara was in trouble.

There was a sound of glass breaking and muffled yelling. Dick went to the door and slowly opened it. He looked through the small gap to see Barbara being tied to a chair, with two armed robbers in front of her. One of them squeezed her cheeks between his hand.

"Now you shut up" he ordered "Or I will cut up that pretty face of yours"

Ok, now it just got personal. A sudden anger filled Dick, no one was touching or threatening his Babs, ever.

Dick grabbed the gun Barbara kept in her side table draw, her father had given it to her for her twenty-first birthday, two years before she moved in with Dick. Gotham was a pretty dangerous place and being the only daughter of the Commissioner of the Police would explain why you kept a gun close by.

Dick checked to see if it was loaded, it was. He wasn't going to kill anyone, unless he really had to.

Dick slowly pulled the door opened some more and made his way out, slowly sneaking behind the robbers. Barbara noticed him instantly, but didn't make too much eye contact or her captures would notice. Dick could easily take out the one closest to him, but not with out alarming the one closer to Barbara. Taking out the one closer to Babs would mean possibly getting her hurt. Either scenario ended badly for Barbara, but in the end Dick took the one closer to him.

He wrapped his arm around the guys neck and pulled him back, covering his mouth and nose as he did so. The other guy spun round away from Barbara and saw Dick fighting with his partner. He lifted up his gun and fired.

"Dick, look out" Barbara screamed.

Dick had the guy pinned in front of him and when the gun fired, it wasn't Dick who took the bullet.

He didn't want to use the guy as a human shield, he never wanted him to die, but this just showed how psycho his partner next to Barbara was.

What did you expect when you lived in Gotham.

Dick dropped the dead man and was prepared to advance when the robber who was still alive grabbed Barbara's head and put the barrel of the gun right above her ear.

"Another move and I spray her brains on the wall" the robber threatened.

Dick stopped and put his arms up to show he was surrendering. He did all this after he place Barbara's gun on the floor and kicked it away.

"Don't hurt her" Dick begged.

"Or you'll what?" the robber pushed the gun further against Barbara's head "Kill me?"

"Yeah, that basically sums it all up" Dick glared at him.

"I'll have you dead before you have a chance to so much as touch me" the robber moved around Barbara.

He pulled her up by the arm and made her his human shield. Dick was starting to get really impatient.

"Look, you let go of my girlfriend and I won't hurt you. Hell, I won't even call the cops. I'll blame it all on you dead buddy over here. I will let you just walk on out of here, unharmed, if you promise to never come back" Dick told him.

"And if I refuse?" the robber asked.

"Well, let's just say you'll end up with a few some cuts, bruises, a few cracked ribs, possible internal bleeding and hey, maybe I'll even throw you eight stories to your death" Dick threatened.

"I don't think you have a right to make threats here" the robber lifted the gun and pointed it at Dick.

Barbara took this as her chance. She slammed her head into the guys face, right as he fired the gun, slammed his arm back into his face and twisted it round so it broke. She kicked him into the wall, were he bashed his head and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Barbara kicked the gun away from him and turned to face Dick. Dick had a hand over his heart.

"Dick?" Barbara looked at him.

"I'm fine, just a scratch" Dick told her and slipped to the floor.

"DICK!" Barbara screamed as Dick's vision blurred.

The last thing he saw was a blurry Barbara rushing towards him as he blacked out.

* * *

Everything was bright.

Hell, everything hurt as well.

Dick opened his eyes and looked to see he was lying in a hospital bed in a private room.

"Oh good, your awake" a voice said.

Dick looked to his side to see his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, sitting in a hospital chair next to him.

"What happened?" Dick asked.

"You got shot" Bruce answered.

"When?"

"About two days ago"

"How?"

"Two men broke into your apartment, Barbara walked in on it-" Bruce started.

"Barbara?" Dick quickly shot up, but winced when he felt a pain shoot up his body, he ignored it and continued "Where is she? Is she ok?"

"She's fine, just a little shaken up" Bruce answered.

Dick let out a sigh of relief. Thank God.

"You should get some rest, you have just been shot" Bruce told him.

"I want to see Barbara, I want to know if she's ok" Dick stated.

"I just told you she's fi-" Bruce stopped when he saw the look on Dick's face "Fine, I'll go get her"

Bruce exited the room and Dick waited, impatiently. He looked down at his chest to see he was in a hospital gown, that was just great. Dick felt his chest till he felt a pain shoot up next to her heart.

The door opened and Dick looked up to see Barbara, she looked a mess. Her auburn hair was pulled into a messy pony-tail and her under eyes were black. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep in a while.

"Oh my God, Dick" she rushed forwards and wrapped herself around him.

Dick grunted from the impact and the pain, but still wrapped his arms around Barbara. She was crying into his shoulder, squeezing Dick like she was afraid his was just going to fade away.

"Hey, Babs can you let go before my stitches open up" Dick joked.

Barbara instantly let go and jumped back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Barbara started to apologize.

"It's ok Babs" he told her.

There was some silence and Barbara looked at him.

"God, I thought I had lost you" Barbara started to tear up again "It's all my fault, if I had just knocked out that bastard before he fired the gun-"

"Hey, hey, stop it" Dick took Barbara's face in his hands "You would probably be the one in here right now, or worse"

Barbara sniffed a little and Dick wiped away a few more tears with his thumb. He kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arms around her, protectively.

"You had me worried there for a minute as well" Dick told her "I thought he was going to pulled the trigger and I'd never get to see you again...just...thank God your ok"

Barbara let out a sob and Dick held her as she cried. He consoled her and made quiet 'shh' as he rubbed her back, not caring about the pain his wound was giving him.

"See" he pulled her back and Barbara wiped the very new tears away with her sleeve "We are both ok and that's what matters right?"

Barbara just answered him by kissing him on the lips.

* * *

**I don't know what is wrong with me but when I wrote this one-shot I got both emotional and excited, frickin hormones. Anyway enjoy. **


	18. First Meetings

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Doing way to many requests at the moment, which is good cause I just got off of school, so I need to do some of my own. Don't worry I am still doing requests, they just have to wait for now.

* * *

They couldn't be dead.

None of them could.

No, they weren't dead. Dick's family wasn't dead.

Dick was still in denial after watching his entire family fall to their death at the Haly's Circus, while preforming a routine they knew like the back of their hand. The cops were calling it an accident after the wires snapped, but they all knew better. A mob boss named Zucco had appeared at the circus, he wanted pay for protection, when Mr. Haly refused Zucco stated he would be sorry.

And his was.

Dick had been the only one not on them and his uncle had survived, but was seriously injured. His entire family, his mother, father, aunt and cousin all dead in a matter of seconds.

Dick actually cried a little, why wouldn't he. His family was dead, possibly murdered. His uncle was so injured he had been told he wouldn't be able to care for Dick. The circus was willing to take him, but right now that was the last place Dick wanted to be.

A cup of water looked like hot chocolate appeared in front of his face. Dick looked up to see a young girl, around his age, with auburn hair pulled back into a braid and pale green eyes, holding the cup. She had her own cup in her hand with the words _World's Best Daughter _written in blue on it.

"I thought you might want something to drink" the girl told him.

Dick took the cup out of her hand and thanked her. She lowered herself down next to him and took a sip out of her drink.

"Your Dick Grayson right? the kid whose family was in that 'accident'?" the girl asked.

"You don't think it was an accident?" Dick looked at her.

"In Gotham? No way" she answered "Gotham has one of the highest crime rates in the world. An accident would be a miracle in this city"

Dick raised an eyebrow "I take it you know a lot about crime, here"

"Yeah, I guess. My dad's the Commissioner, he kind of...he is the one working on your family's death" the girl made an apologetic shrugged and continued "I basically grew up surrounded by cops. I want to be one when I grow up, but my dad basically banned me from ever stepping foot in a Police Academy"

"Your dad sounds harsh" Dick said.

"Nah, he's just overprotective" the girl corrected and took another sip of her drink.

Dick took a sip out of the drink in his hand and the two sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

"So, you get any word on what's going to happen to you know" the girl asked "I don't mean to get personal or anything, but..you know"

"Not at the moment" Dick answered and sniffled a little.

"Hey, it's ok" the girl put her cup on the ground and wrapped her arms around Dick "It's ok to cry'

Dick believed her, he began to sob again while the girl with red hair held him and consoled him. She rested her head slightly on him and rubbed his back as he cried. She didn't seem to care that he was getting watery tears all over her shirt.

"Shhhh...your ok. Everything is ok. You'll be ok" the girl consoled him.

Dick finally pulled himself back together and sat up, quickly wiping away the remain tears. The girl handed him a tissue for his nose.

"You gonna be ok?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Dick answered.

"Barbara?" a male voice yelled round the corner.

The girl's head whipped around and she yelled "Coming Dad"

She turned back to Dick and gave him a small smiled "That's my dad, I better go, you sure your gonna be ok by yourself here?"

"Yeah" Dick answered.

Barbara stood up and grabbed her cup off the ground, she started to make her way away from Dick when she turned around and face Dick.

"I am Barbara, by the way" she smiled "Barbara Gordon"

And that was the first time Dick and Barbara met.

* * *

**So I gave you another one-shot with Dick and Barbara consoling the other with a hug, I know it's been done but it is just so hard not to. Anyway, I've finished it and am going to bed, see you all later. **


	19. Prom Night

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: I'll get back to doing request soon. I just have to do this one.

* * *

"Nightwing, come on" Batgirl stood by the zeta-tubes "We're gonna be late"

Nightwing quickly rushed over to her and the two vanished through the zeta-tubes as they exited Mount Justice.

"Were are those two going?" Conner asked.

"It's prom night" Robin answered.

* * *

Dick knocked on the door of the Gordon residence. He was wearing a new tux, Bruce had helped him find. He had a red rose in the breast pocket and a black tie. Barbara told him that her dress was red so any flower that was red would easily work in matching with her dress.

Jim Gordon opened the door and narrowed his eyes at Dick. Dick straightened his back up and could feel the sweat beginning to form above his brow. Barbara's father looked at him like he had just crawled out of the sewer system in Gotham. Dick coughed and entered the apartment as Mr. Gordon stepped aside to allow him access.

"Mr. Gordon" Dick said.

"Barbara's getting ready" Mr. Gordon told him before Dick had a chance to ask.

Dick noticed the gun Jim had in his holster and felt his heart rate increase. He had gone up against every criminal in Gotham but the father of his prom date was scaring the living day-lights out of him.

Dick stood in silence, feeling the eyes of Jim Gordon on the back of him, waiting for Barbara to appear at the hallway in her dress.

Dick was expecting Jim to threaten him, but when Jim didn't say anything that was scarier.

Barbara finally appeared in a long, strapless, red dress with a fitted bodice that had sparkling beaded accents on the side. Her hair was pulled into a single curled side pony-tail, that laid over her right shoulder.

She looked amazing.

Dick's eyes widened and breathed out. Jim grunted and Dick's body froze. Barbara laughed when she saw the color drain from his face.

"You look gorgeous Barb" Jim commented as Barbara kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks daddy" she thanked "I'll see you later"

Dick opened the box that held the corsage in it and pulled it out. It had four red roses on it and a few white freesia accented with feathers and rhinestones. He placed it around her wrist. Barbara linked her arm with him as they exited. Dick could still see Jim glaring at him as they left.

* * *

The theme for prom was a simple and old one. Night under the stars.

About a hundred silver stars, all in different sizes, and a disco ball dangled from the ceiling in the gym. Black, gold, silver and white streamers hanging from the walls and around the tables. A DJ was set up by one of the walls and a few teachers were in watching the student from a corner like vultures, preparing to swoop down the seconded a couple got way to close to each other.

Barbara had her head rested on Dick's arm as they entered.

"Barbara" a voice called out behind them.

The pair turned to see Barbara's friend Rachel run up to them. She was in a knee high, teal blue dress with her long, raven hair pulled up in a type of up-do. Her date was Matthew Jones, a football player at the Tomorrow Academy, fallowed close behind her.

"You look amazing" Rachel told Barbara.

"Same, I love what you've done with you hair, it's gorgeous" Barbara returned a comment.

"I know right, my sister was in town and helped me with it" Rachel explained.

The two girls went onto gossip for a while. Dick and Matthew exchanged a nodded as the two girls commented about the dance.

Soon the song the DJ was playing changed into _Starships_ and Rachel went crazy.

"Ohmigod, I love this song" she grabbed Matthew's hand and dragged him towards the dance floor.

"Come on" Barbara pulled Dick's arm.

"You know I don't dance Babs" Dick told her.

"I don't care, you only have prom once" Barbara pulled him closer to the dance floor.

The two stood close to each other in the crowd of seniors, dancing. It was mostly of bouncing up and down as the female students screamed the lyrics to songs around them. It might have been a giant crowd, but it felt like just the two of them were their.

Near the end of prom the slow song came on and all the pairs grabbed their dates. Dick had his hands wrapped around Barbara's waist and Barbara had her arms wrapped around Dick's neck. They swayed in circles as the song played and stared at each other.

"You look gorgeous tonight Babs" Dick told her.

Barbara blushed "Stop it, they're girls here much prettier-"

"I mean it" Dick interrupted.

Dick didn't think he'd ever seen Barbara smile like that in her life.

* * *

**Oh my God, I'm gonna go to sleep praying they do a prom moment for Dick and Babs in Young Justice, because then my little fan-girl heart will give out on me. **


	20. Worrying

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Little snippet from 'Beneath', I might have been the only one, but did anyone notice a possibly blurry cameo of Batgirl in the new Young Justice episode? Anyone? Ok, maybe it's just me and my obsession of Dibs that I have this gift of notice her, but whatever, on wards.

Working on requests, don't worry.

* * *

"Batgirl, can I talk to you for a second" Batgirl looked at the other three girls and then back at Nightwing as he continued "Alone"

Cassie shrugged and mouthed 'Good luck' and exited with the others, leaving behind only Nightwing and herself.

"What is it Wing-nut?" Barbara asked when the others had left.

"You ok?" he asked.

Barbara raised her auburn eyebrows at the former Boy Wonder "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just...you know" Dick looked at her and didn't say anything but Barbara knew.

She sighed and looked towards the ground, too afraid to look at her friend "I take it M'gann told you"

Dick always got overprotective with her. Even when they were younger, and she was taller then him, he would always defend her in a fight and get into fist-fights with boy twice his size for so much as teasing her. Hell, Dick once got a black eye for punching a stupid Junior who called Barbara 'Sunburn Sally'. Even when they were on missions if it looked like Barbara was in trouble, Dick would swoop down and save her at the last second.

This lead Barbara to believe Dick would probably take a bullet for her, like she would for him.

"I'm fine really" Barbara answered his question "My head kinda hurts, but I guess that comes with being brain-blasted"

Dick rubbed the back of his neck and sighed "It was a stupid move, you were nearly taken"

"Yeah, but I wasn't, was I?" Barbara looked at him.

"But what if you had? What would have happened then?" Dick's voice grew more serious "You could be God knows where right now if the others hadn't saved you"

"It was a stupid move, I know" Barbara's voice was getting a little louder.

"Your a human, Batgirl. You don't have superpowers. You can't fly. You can't shoot lasers out of your eyes. Your just human" Dick's voice got louder like hers.

"So are you" Barbara snapped "You always like this, yelling at me for anything I do wrong"

The two began to bicker and yell at each other. It could have gone on for about a good hour, which meant no one would enter the room they were in, afraid of getting screamed at by the two Batman protégés. Sometimes Tim was sent in to check the situation out and see how bad it was, sometimes him entering would stop it all together.

"I could have lost you" Dick yelled suddenly.

Everything went silent between the two. Barbara's green eyes widen and she stared at Dick in utter shock. His sudden outburst cause the two to stare at each other in complete silence, the only sound being that of their breathing.

"Nightwing, I-" Barbara started.

"You what?" Dick yelled "You didn't think? You didn't mean to? You could have been taken and were would that leave me, huh? I would have been left here, worried as hell, wondering if you were even alive"

He turned away from her, furious. Barbara stood there, frozen in shock.

"I worry about you ever time you put that costume on" Dick continued "Your family doesn't know you do this like mine, so what am I suppose to do if you don't come back?"

"I'm so sorry...I didn't know" Barbara apologized.

"Of course you wouldn't" Dick snapped, which caused Barbara to cringe "I never told you, did I?"

Barbara sighed and looked away from Dick's body. There was no point in trying to talk to him when he was like this, he never listen.

"I'll just go home now. That seems like that best idea to do right now. I'm sorry" Barbara told him.

Barbara turned to head towards the Zeta-tubes to go back to Wayne Manor and then home. She nearly made it their, when her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled back. Large, muscular arms were wrapped around her and she was squeezed in Dick's arms.

"I'm glad your ok" Dick murmured into her hair "That's all that really matters"

Barbara smiled. Same old Dick, worrying the hell out of her.

"You on your cycle, Wing-nut?" she teased "Cause these emotions your giving me are making me to believe I need to go out and get some mint-chip ice cream to calm your hormones down"


	21. Blind Dates

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: First off, let us all do a very slow clap that will turn into a very loud and crazy clap, for those of you out there who review this I mean seriously I love all of you guys right now. You are the best. Enjoy this next one-shot, requested by **jdcocoagirl.**

It's set in a Alternate Universe, cause it goes better with the request.

* * *

Barbara knew she shouldn't have agreed to that blind date her friend Hannah had set up for her.

She knew Hannah was just trying to be kind. Barbara was a quiet, stubborn, sarcastic, but sweet librarian, who was also the daughter of the Commissioner, Jim Gordon. She lived a quiet life, stayed out of trouble, got straight As through High School and ended up a librarian at Gotham Central Library.

Being a librarian Barbara was a very quiet girl with not a single bit of social life. Barbara hadn't had a boyfriend since junior year of college and hadn't had a good date happen since about six months ago. Wasn't Barbara's fault she had the unfortunate luck of being judgmental and always jumped to conclusions.

Now she stood outside of a fancy restaurant, waiting for a date a friend of Hannah's boyfriend to arrive. All Hannah had told her was that her boyfriend's partner was single, very hot and had an amazing butt.

Barbara looked down at the watch on her wrist, her 'date' was five minutes late.

Five minutes late, she hated him already.

Barbara's heart was beating so hard she thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest, she was so nervous.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Barbara turned around to a see a young, tall, masculine man in a suit holding some flowers in his right hand.

"Barbara?" he asked.

"That's me" Barbara answered and smiled.

"Hi" he stuck his hand out "Richard Grayson, my friends call me Dick"

"Nice to meet you" Barbara shook his hand.

"Should we go in" Dick looked over to the door of the restaurant.

Barbara was still smiling "Yeah, sure"

Dick handed her the flowers in his hand and lead to towards the restaurant. Hannah was right, he was hot. She glanced down at his lower back when he wasn't looking. Hannah was also right about his butt, it was amazing looking.

Damn, now Barbara owed her twenty bucks.


	22. Barbara's Hospital Visit

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: I did a _Dick's Hospital Visit_, so it's only fair I do one for Barbara.

* * *

Dick and Barbara were both used to seeing each other at events. It was only because their fathers were important in Gotham society, Barbara's was the police Commissioner while Dick's was the richest man in Gotham.

Barbara even used to say theses events were boring until Dick started to go to them.

This event was different from any of the others the two had gone to. Barbara and Dick had been talking, with Bruce and Jim standing close by, when Barbara noticed a mysterious man in a tux walking towards them, he reached into his pocket and began to pull something out.

It was a gun.

And it was pointed at Dick.

"Look out" she yelled and pushed him out of the way as it was fired.

Dick was a lot taller then him now that they were seventeen and a lot stronger then her, but Barbara caught him by surprise and Dick stumbled away as she got in the line of fire. The glass of champagne Dick had been holding in one hand, slipped out and fell to the ground, shattering on impact.

Bruce and Jim rushed towards the pair as the gun went off.

Barbara body arched over as the bullet hit her. She stumbled back and slipped in her heels, but Dick caught her before she hit the ground. One of his arms got around her back and he lowered her to the floor. Her dark blue dress wasn't dark enough to conceal the blood stain that was quickly growing around her stomach.

Dick pressed a hand on the wound as Bruce got to his side. Bruce was already speaking into a phone in his hand, probably getting an ambulance to come to the charity ball, but Dick wasn't listening or noticing him because he was too busy with Barbara. Jim on the other hand was helping to others men wrestle the gunman to the floor.

"Babs?" he watched her eyes flick over to him "Babs, please stay awake. I need you to stay awake"

"You have really cute eyes" Barbara was going into shock "They're a nice color blue"

Dick smiled a little but it was just to make Barbara feel ok, he was worried as hell about her and was not about to let her die.

"Ambulance is on the way" Bruce told him.

"They aren't a ocean blue" Barbara frowned "They are more like a a sky color. I like them"

"Yeah, I like your to Babs, and I just need you to keep them open for me" Dick told her calmly.

Barbara's eyes began to close and that was when Dick started to panic.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

Dick entered Barbara's hospital room with a single rose in a tiny vase in his hand.

Barbara was sitting up in her hospital bed talking to her father who sat beside her. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a messy pony. Her skin was paler than normal and her under eyes were dark, but she still had that beautiful smile on her face. She was surrounded by all different flowers arrangements and a few balloons.

"Hey" she smiled at him.

Jim saw the look on her face stood up, kissed Barbara on the forehead and told her he was going to get some coffee.

Once Jim had left Dick made his way over to the seat he had once been sitting in.

"I brought you a single flower, since I can see all the extremely large amounts you have received" Dick placed it on her side table.

"Yeah well I think with the amount I have received, I could probably open up a florist" Barbara joked.

Dick smirked.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine" Barbara was still smiling at him "I have been told to take it easy for a while. The doctors told me the bullet nearly hit my spinal cord and I'm lucky I'm not paralyzed"

"Barbara, I'm so sorry" Dick apologized.

"For what?" Barbara asked.

"For this" he looked at her hospital bed.

"Dick..." Barbara looked at him.

"I-You shouldn't have..." Dick sighed and smiled at her "I'm just glad your ok"

Barbara smiled at him and took his hand in hers.


	23. Dinner with Parents

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Because **rougelover321** and **FudoTwin17** had similar requests I decided to do theirs together in the same one-shot.

* * *

"I like to move it, move it" Eric sang along with the movie on the TV and jumped around.

Barbara looked on at her son and smiled. He was bouncing up and down as Madagascar played on the TV screen in front of him. She continued to type on her computer as Eric played around in front of her.

The sound of the front door unlocking and opening, signaled to Barbara that her husband was home. Dick entered the kitchen area and placed his gun on counter and taking off the holster.

"Rough day?" Barbara asked.

"Not the worst" Dick answered and put his gun in the safe they kept hidden behind some books on a shelf.

After the safe was closed he walked over and sat himself down next to Barbara. He kissed her on the cheek and looked over at his youngest jumping up and down.

"What you doing, Tiger?" he asked.

Eric turned and looked at his father. He was beaming and jumped more.

"Watching Madagascar" he answered.

"Is it a good movie?" Dick asked.

"Yes" Eric smiled.

Dick smiled at his son.

"Nathan is coming over for dinner" Barbara told him.

The smile vanished.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Dick let out a moaned.

"I've got it" Abby yelled.

"Play nice" Barbara ordered as she walked past to set the table.

Abby walked into the kitchen, smiling, with her two arms wrapped around Nathan's arm.

Nathan White was your basic bad boy in both Barbara and Dick's mind. He had been arrest for small petty crimes, nothing big like drug selling but your simple stealing and car keying, but Dick had arrested him and kept him in a holding cell overnight. He owned a motorcycle, which Dick had been told by some other cops, that his daughter had ridden numerous times.

Dick stood, glaring at Nathan as he entered. Nathan was pretty well dressed for a dinner with his girlfriend's parents. Barbara took off the oven mitts and walked over to him.

"Nathan, it's good to have you here" she hugged him.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Grayson" Nathan thanked.

Dick was still giving his best Bat-glare at Nathan. Nathan saw him staring, well glaring, at him.

"Mr. Grayson" he nodded his head.

"Nathaniel" was all Dick said back.

"Ok" Barbara stopped Dick from saying anything else "Dinner is ready, so why don't we all take a seat"


	24. Mom and Dad

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: A review from **shadowneko003** game me the idea for this little short one-shot.

* * *

"Reconized Robin B20" the zeta-tube's computer voice announced.

Tim entered Mount Justice to the sounds of his older adoptive brother Dick arguing with Barbara. Their voices were muffled and it sounded like they were arguing in the next room. Tim spotted Garfield opened the door to the room Barbara and Dick were arguing in.

"Can I-" he started.

"GO!" Barbara and Dick screamed in unison.

Garfield put his hands up in a surrendering position and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Tim asked.

"Your Mom and Dad are arguing" Jamie answered "Go fix it"

"No way. You're on you own man, I already deal with this at home" Tim answered.

* * *

**That is enough for now today, see you all tomorrow. **


	25. Meant to Be

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: You reviewers are the absolute best. I'm serious all the reviews I got just touched my heart. Love you all so here is a new one-shot.

* * *

Zatanna knew she was never going to end up with Robin, no matter how hard she tried.

Because of Batgirl.

Zatanna had seen the way Robin and Batgirl flirted, joked and teased when they were around each other. When they were fighting the bad guys you could just see how in sync they were with each other.

They were a perfect couple, just neither one had noticed.

It hurt a bit that Batgirl also knew Robin's really, secret identity.

Zatanna didn't blame Batgirl for her breaking up with Robin, it wasn't her fault. Batgirl was just oblivious to notice that Robin had crush on her. Robin believed the crush he had on her had gone away when he started dating Zatanna, but it was still their when he was dating her.

Once after Zatanna and Robin had broken up, Batgirl had once been dragged underwater, it was after Robin had become Nightwing, and she had been held there for a good few minutes, until she was unconsious. The entire time she was underwater, possibly drowning, the others were stuck fighting to get to her. Garfield was the one who finally got to Batgirl and dragged her out.

She was unconsious and wasn't breathing at the time she was pulled up. Nightwing had been the one to preform CPR on her and the team held their breath as they watched. Nightwing had been muttering at her in a serious tone to not give up and wake up. It was when Batgirl finally coughed up the water in her lungs and their was a sigh of relief.

"Ok" Batgirl had rasped "I'm sticking to showers"

Dick laughed at her and helped her up. When she slipped he grabbed her and lifted her up into his arms. Batgirl had always joked that he was always finding excuses to carry her.

It was at that point Zatanna knew she would never end up with Robin. Just the way she had seen Nightwing worry over her, she just knew they were going to end up together someday.

They just had to figure that out themselve.


	26. Asking the Little Question

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Requested by **PrincessLazyPants**.

* * *

Dick and Barbara didn't start getting attracted to each other un-till they were both sixteen. They two had matured and both had hit puberty by then.

Dick's voice had broken in, he had also grown taller and more masculine. Barbara had become more girly, her hair got longer and wavier making it look like a waterfall of blood when she wore it loose. She started to wear make-up and started to dress in nice clothes when she wasn't in uniform. Her clothes were a lot more attractive, skinny jeans, very short denim shorts and tank tops.

But still, when the two were around each other, alone, Barbara would go natural, pull her hair into a pony tail and where baggy, over-sized hoodies Dick had given her.

You could say Dick had gotten jealous that Barbara only made herself pretty for any other boy that wasn't him.

Barbara was the first to gain a crush on Dick, before they 'matured', but it was destroyed when she joined the team and found out Dick was dating Zatanna. After Dick and Zatanna broke up, Dick soon started to like Barbara.

It was sad that when either one of them had a crush on the other, they wouldn't be available for dating.

When they were sixteen, everything changed.

"Hey, Babs. I wanted to ask you a question" Dick rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah" Barbara closed her locker, oblivious to what Dick was about to ask her.

"You want to go out, sometime? I'm mean like Friday, maybe?" Dick asked her.

Barbara looked at him confused for a moment and then smiled.

"Sure" she answered "I'd like that"

* * *

**Why do I get the sudden feeling I am going to get asked to continue this? Cause I get the feeling I am going to get asked. **


	27. Piggy Back

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: I'm back...again, like always. I'm trying to figure out why I update day to day and numerous times in a day. I think, maybe, I'm updating so much because I've kept all my Dibs feelings inside for so long till they exploded into a radiating beauty of my mind forcing me to create this Fanfiction...or I was able to murder my writer's block. *shrug* Whatever enjoy.

* * *

"Well it's easy Robin, all you need to do it-AHH" Nightwing was cut short by Batgirl jumping on his back.

Batgirl's long, slender legs wrapped around Nightwing's waist and her arms went around his neck. She snuggled in close and rested her face between Nightwing's neck and shoulder.

Tim's eye widened in front of the two and he smirked. Dick returned with a glare. Tim winked at his brother and walked off, whistling. Dick shook his head softly and glared as Tim walked off.

"You ok Batgirl?" Dick asked.

"Take me home" Barbara ordered.

"Last I checked, you can walk" Dick told her.

"Tired" Barbara muttered into Dick's neck.

Dick laughed and held onto Barbara's legs to make sure she didn't slip. Barbara placed small kissed up his neck.

"Come on Babs" he whispered quietly "Someone will see us"

"Then take me back to the Batcave" Barbara told him.

"No" Dick answered.

"Please" Barbara begged.

"Fine" Dick sighed.

She snuggled closer to his neck and Dick could have sworn he felt Barbara smiling. Dick smirked and carried Barbara on his back towards the zeta-tubes.

"Recognized Nightwing B01. Recognized Batgirl B09"


	28. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Are everyone suddenly doing Dick and Babs One-shots?...*Looks through Fanfic Binoculars* I think they are. Whatever, that just means more Dibs stories to read.

Requested by **LaceInPink**

* * *

Barbara's first house party of Freshman year and somehow Bette got her into a game of seven minutes in heaven.

Something Barbara never wanted to do.

So now she was stuck sitting in a circle with Bette on her left and Eric, a cute Freshman from her Biology class, on her right. In the circle was four other freshman Rachel, Hannah, Liam and Matt. Two sophomores were also in the circle James and Allie.

"Nice to see you join us" Eric told her.

"Yeah, well I was kind of forced" Barbara shot a glare towards Bette.

Bette smirked at her and went back to gossiping with Allie.

Eric laughed and the two began a short discussion. Barbara smiled and was actually sort of excited if she got picked with Eric. If she didn't she would still be able to flirt with Eric.

"Hey Babs" a voice next to her said.

Barbara turned her head to see her long time friend Dick, plop down between her and Eric.

"_Thanks for Box-blocking me you dick_" Barbara thought as she glared at a smiling Dick.

Dick was about a foot shorter then Eric and a few inches shorter then Barbara, sometimes he looked like he was ten because of this. Wasn't his fault he hadn't hit puberty yet. Dick was just what Barbara's dad would call a late bloomer.

Barbara rolled her eyes and looked away from her friend as Bette announced the rules. Allie had brought a stopwatch to the game to keep track of time and the closet they had to use was the white door up to the right of Barbara.

The game began, Allie had to go first because she thought up the idea. Barbara knew it wasn't Allie's idea. I mean who brings a stopwatch to a party? It Bette was the mastermind behind all of this and Barbara knew this wasn't going to end well.

The bottle landed on Liam. Allie grabbed the back of the poor kid's collar and dragged him into the closet. Bette pressed the stopwatch. She called out "Times up" when the stopwatch hit seven.

Allie opened the door and waltz out, leaving a panting Liam, whose hair was a mess and face was covered in little pink lips, staggering out behind her.

"I'm gonna sit this game out" Liam told the group and walked off towards the bathroom through all the other party goers.

Rachel went next and landed on Matt. Hannah landed on James. Matt landed on Bette. James landed on Hannah, again. Bette landed on Allie, which led to everyone's eyes widening and mouths opening as the two girls shrugged and went into the closet. Eric's turn came round and he landed sadly on Rachel. Rachel mouthed an apology to Barbara as she fallowed Eric into the closet.

"Your turn Gordon" Bette stated when she came back from the closet.

Barbara's heart was racing as she spun the bottle round. She bit her lip praying to God it landed on anyone, but Dick. She wouldn't even care if it landed on a girl, as long as it wasn't Dick.

The bottle started to slow down and it stopped, pointed straight to the person on Barbara's right.

Barbara was seriously contemplating converting to Atheism right now.

"Come on Babs" Dick stood up and headed towards the closet.

Barbara glared at a sniggering Bette and stood up.

"I hate you" she hissed and headed towards the closet.

She turned to close the door behind her and Dick and saw Bette giving her the thumbs up. Barbara moaned and shut the closet door, leaving the two in complete darkness.

"Move over, Grayson" Barbara hissed.

"Getting yourself comfortable for me Babs" Dick teased.

"In your dreams" Barbara shot back as she attempted to slowly sink away into the massive amount of coats in the closet.

"I'm hurt" Dick laughed and Barbara rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's just get this over-" Barbara started but was cut off by Dick's lips being pressed against hers.

Barbara froze but after a few seconds started to kiss Dick back. It wasn't even at all a problem that Dick was shorter then Barbara.

Dick lend in a little more and Barbara lost her footing. The two fell backwards into the closet and Barbara felt her head hit something in the dark.

"Ow" she rubbed the throbing part of her head.

"You ok?" Dick's voice asked in the darkness.

"Yeah, I just hit my head on something" Barbara told him.

Light suddenly filled the closet and Barbara squinted and looked up to see Bette. Bette saw Barbara rubbing her head, Bette's own head snapped in Dick's direction and she glared at him.

"What did you do, Grayson?" she growled.

"Nothing Kane, Barbara slipped and hit her head" Dick answered putting his hands in a surrender position.

Bette grabbed Barbara's hand and pulled her out of the closet. Barbara glanced over her shoulder to see Dick still sitting in the closet. He was smirking and winked at her.

Damn you, Grayson.


	29. Horror Movie

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**:...some more one-shots...I feel left out being the only one updating, sad face...

* * *

"No, don't go in there-NO!" Wally fell back onto the couch.

The team had been watching a horror movie in the Mount Justice. Most of the girls were cringing and hiding their face, but Artemis and Barbara were sitting calmly on either end of the couch, sitting calmly as they watched the movie. Conner stared at the film in confusion. Dick and Wally had already seen the movie. Kaldur was going green from the film.

"They never listen" Barbara shook her head.

Zatanna cowered into Dick's arms as a male character was hacked to death with a fire axe and he held her. Barbara glared at the pair as Dick comforted Zatanna. She rolled her eyes at the couple and continued to watch the movie. Barbara couldn't stand Dick's new girlfriend, but as long as Dick was happy Barbara would leave it alone.

"I don't think I can watch any more" Kaldur stood up.

"No, wait Kaldur" Barbara called out "You'll miss the best part. The blonde chick gets hacked to pieces with a chainsaw. It's amazing there is blood every and a little bit of brain matter. You'll love it"

"Batgirl, how did you get this messed up?" Dick asked her.

Barbara raised her eyebrows, shrugged and answered "I blame having a dysfunctional relationship with my mother"

"You are right, this scene is good" Artemis agreed.

"Babe..." Wally looked at his girlfriend.

"What?" Artemis shrugged "I have a thing for horror movies"

"You should see the second one. It's like The Omen and Freddy Krugger adopted a baby and raised it to be a psycho" Barbara told her.

"We have to see it" Artemis replied.

"I have the movie in my room hidden in an old Sesame Street DVD case" Barbara and Artemis began planning on when they would see the next movie.

Everyone yelled at another bloody scene and all jumped off the couch to leave the room, leaving behind Artemis and Barbara. The two shrugged and went back to laughing at all the gory scenes in the movie.


	30. When Barbara fell for Dick

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Requested by i**ndependentwriter-137**.

* * *

Barbara had a crush on Dick Grayson.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Two two bat protégées had been patrolling when they had a run in with Poison Ivy. Dick had gotten caught in some of her vines while the two were fighting her and before Batgirl could even blink, Ivy had her moss green lips on Dick's. Barbara's heart increased and her fists had clenched up, Barbara had been prepared to kick Poison Ivy's ass all the way back to Arkham.

But first, she had to deal with Dick.

"Nightwing?" she started to back away from her partner.

Barbara watched his body tense and relax into Poison Ivy's mind control. Dick was lowered to the ground and his head snapped towards Barbara.

"Kill her" Ivy ordered.

Dick pounced at her and Barbara yelped, leaping to the side. She quickly rolled away on the grass and jumped up before Dick could get her again. He was slowly walking towards her, taking out his two shatterproof polymer Escrima Sticks.

"Nightwing, snap out of it" Barbara told him.

"Sorry sweetheart" Ivy's voice sang out in the distance "Your little bird boyfriend can't help you now"

"You know what Ivy? When this is over, I'm going to give you a serious de-weeding" Barbara threatened.

"Your going to have to find me first" Ivy's voice replied further away "And you also have you friend to deal with"

Nightwing growled and swung at her. Barbara ducked as the stick came at her and dropped on her hands, she kicked her leg up and hit Dick in the face when he tried to slam the stick down on her.

_Sorry Dick_.

He stumbled back and blood ran down his lip. He came at her and Barbara had to defend herself. She blocked most of his attacks but a hit to the gut winded her and Barbara went down, clutching her stomach. Dick hit her back by her ribcage and she grunted falling onto her back in pain. Barbara tried to sit up and was only able to get her head up so far. Dick was about to swing the Escrima Stick at a winded, Barbara's head.

"Please, fight it" Barbara begged looking up at him.

Dick froze for a moment and his arm slowly shook as he tried to fight Ivy's mind control. He grunted a little as he tried to fight it.

"Come, fight it" Barbara stood up "I know you can"

Dick fell to his knees and Barbara grabbed his shoulders. Dick's arm was still in a position to harm Barbara and knock her out, but Barbara ignored that for Dick was gasping and shaking as he fought the poison. Barbara wrapped her arm around Dick's neck and the other held his head.

"I love you" she whispered quietly.

The stick dropped and Dick fell into her hug. She felt his arms slowly go around her.

"I'm sorry Babs" he whispered his voice beginning to break.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok" Barbara told him "I'm fine"

As she held Dick, Barbara silently prayed he hadn't heard her.


	31. When Dick fell for Barbara

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Thinking about doing a what if fanfic if Batgirl had been taken in 'Beneath', but I don't know, got to figure it out first.

* * *

Dick only realized he had feelings for Barbara when he believed he was going to loose her.

He got gassed by Scarecrow, usually one of them always got gassed by Scarecrow it was Dick's turn this time.

Dick began hallucinating his fears and nightmares. His family falling to their death was the usual one and even now Dick was still effected by their death and how they died, but it was different this time.

Cause Barbara was their.

"Dick" she screamed.

She was holding onto a slowly breaking trapeze. The wires were snapping and the bodies of Dick's family had vanished instantly. The only light in the hallucination was on Barbara.

"Barbara" Dick called out to her, trying to get to her.

Barbara was crying and her hands were slipping from the trapeze bar. Dick tried to get to her but it was like he was frozen in place and couldn't move. Barbara was inches away from Dick's reach and he struggled to reach her. Her left hand slipped from the bar and she screamed, beginning to cry more.

"Barbara hold on" Dick yelled.

"I can't" Barbara's hand was reached out towards Dick.

Dick was trying to reach it. He was on his knees, reaching his hand out to Barbara's hand. Her hand was slipping from the bar and she was slowly falling further away from Dick's hand.

"Dick, help me" Barbara begged tears were streaming down her face.

"Hold on" Dick told her.

Barbara's last finger slipped from the bar and she fell. She was screaming as she fell into the darkness. It was almost in slow motion, Barbara fell further and further away from Dick. She was fading away into it as Dick screamed her name.

"BARBARA!"

* * *

Dick shot up and gasped for breath, he found himself in his own bed an IV was connected to a needle in his hand.

"Are you ok, Dick?" Barbara's voice asked.

Dick looked to his left and found a yawning Barbara sitting in a chair. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat up and smoothed her hair down.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dick lied.

"You gave us all quiet a scare" Barbara told her standing up.

"What time is it?" Dick asked.

Barbara looked at the digital clock on Dick's side table "3:30 AM"

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Dick asked her.

"I called my dad up and lied to him, I told him I was staying at Rachel's tonight" Barbara answered "You ok? That fear gas must have done a number on you...was it the same as always"

Barbara smiled at him, worry filling her eyes. She had always known about Dick's nightmares of his parents. She had gotten used to believe it was his worst fear and nightmare. Unknown to her Dick now had a fear.

"Yeah" Dick lied "Same as always"


	32. Old Time Rock and Roll

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: More? Already? Yes, my readers I have more for you. *Throws Dibs One-shots up in the air* Read my minions, READ! MWHAHAHA-*Cough* oh God, I can't even write an evil laugh. My ego has officially exploded because of you guys, so enjoy more.

I'm a little low on ideas, and decided to use headcanon 213 from the youngjusticeheadcanons on tumblr cause it was just hysterical.

* * *

Barbara had decided to go visit Dick after Bruce had gone off plant.

She arrived at Wayne Manor and knocked on the door. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder with her school books in it, waiting for Dick, Tim or Alfred to open the door. The door opened and Dick stood in front of her.

In boxers, a dress shirt and tube socks.

_Old Time Rock and Roll_ was blaring in the background and Barbara could only guess both Alfred and Tim weren't home. Barbara blinked at Dick and swallowed, trying hard not to look at Dick's lower body.

A good sixty seconds pasted and finally Dick clapped his hands together.

"Pants" he exclaimed "I'm going to go put on some pants."

Barbara nodded her head, in agreement, and giggled slightly as she fallowed Dick into the Manor.

* * *

**So there you go. A little update for today. **


	33. Babies and Puppies

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Reviews keep the story going.

* * *

"I wanna have a baby" Barbara smiled.

Dick nearly spat up the coffee in his mouth and looked at his redheaded wife. She sat across from him, smiling at him. She cocked her head slightly, still smiling at him, and waited for an answer.

"A baby?" Dick asked.

Barbara nodded.

"Babs, don't you think it's a little early to have kids?" Dick looked at her.

The two had just gotten married in June and had basically just come back from their honeymoon. They were newlyweds, still in the honeymoon faze and Dick didn't want anything crazy happening before they knew they were ready.

Like having a baby.

"Were twenty-five Dick, we aren't getting any younger" Barbara told him.

"Barbara, I think we should think about this" Dick looked at her.

"Dick I'm ready" she took one of his hands in her "I want a baby"

Dick's eyebrows raised and he swallowed.

"I think we should just think this over" Dick told her "Maybe...maybe we start with getting a dog"

Barbara was the one this time to raise her eyebrow at him.


	34. Disney World

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: I think Dibs is actually catching on. I'm so happy right now.

* * *

"Eric John Grayson come back here" Barbara yelled chasing after her son.

Eric was running around, laughing, with his little Mickey Mouse hat on. He speed away from his mother faster then Dick could say "Holy Batman'. Abby, Bruce and Dick all watched Barbara run after the youngest Grayson, apologizing to all the civilians Eric bumped into.

Bruce had payed for all expense trip to Disney World for Eric's fifth birthday. The once Dark Knight had even been able to come down for a few days to see his grandson.

"How's Uncle Tim?" Abby asked, acting as if Eric running away in a crowded was normal.

"He's good" Bruce answered.

"And Aunt Stephanie?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Pregnant" Bruce replied.

"No way? Is it a girl?" Abby smiled "I hope it's a girl, I'm tired of being the only girl"

Dick laughed at his comment, reminded him of back when Barbara was starting on the team and how she would complain about being the only girl which in reality she actually loved being.

"Dick" his head shot up and looked towards his wife, who was holding their son in her arms firmly as he attempted to squirm out of her grasp "Help me"

Dick rushed forwards and took Eric out of her arms. He held an arm around his son's back and balanced him on his waist. Barbara smoothed her hair down and fixed her crumpled shirt.

"Hey kiddo" Eric stopped squirming and looked at his dad "Calm down, or I'm going take you back to the hotel room and you won't be able to go on any of the rides. Ok?"

Eric stopped, thought it over and nodded. Dick lowered his son to the ground and Eric held his hand as they continued on their way.

Dick looked at Abby "Remember when we went here when you were a kid and all you wanted to do was go on the magic tea cups, over and over again?"

"Shut up, dad" she hissed.

"Oh, remember when she wanted to go on the Haunted House ride, and she cried right before we had to entered?" Dick looked at his wife.

Barbara smiled and nodded as Abby became increasingly more and more embarrassed. Eric began pulling Dick towards the giant tree house that was suppose to be Tarzan's home. When Dick wouldn't budge, Eric let go and rushed towards Bruce. The five year old grabbed his hands and dragged him instead.

"Be careful with your grandfather" Barbara told him as Dick wrapped an arm around her.


	35. Aces

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Reviews keep the story going.

* * *

Dick and Barbara were starting to believe that Abby and Aces didn't like each other, but mainly the hatred came from Aces.

Aces was the German Shepherd, Dick and Barbara had gotten when they had still lived in an apartment in Gotham. The dog type wasn't the right kind of dog to have in an apartment, but living in Gotham you needed a good guard dog. In Barbara's mind it was to help prepare the couple for having a baby. In Dick's mind it was to make sure they waited to have baby.

The first suspicion of differences between Abby and Aces was when the couple first brought Abby home. Aces took one sniff of Abby and growled at her, he even tried to bite her.

"Aces!" Barbara yelled rocking the crying newborn in her arms "Bad dog. Bad"

The next time it happened was when Abby started walking. She was wearing a little pink footsie and had started to stand on her knees. Wally had dropped by and had been their at the time when it happened.

"Oh my God Dick" Barbara hit his arm.

Dick looked over to see his little daughter standing up. All of her raven colored hair had been pulled up into a tiny ponytail on the top of her head. She was smiling and giggling at her parents, trying to balance herself.

"Come on sweetheart" Dick put his arms out to her "Come here"

Aces was lying on the floor behind her, one of his eyes widened making him look like he was raising an eyebrow, when he saw what was going on around him. His head went up, then his body and in one swift move walked right past Abby, pushing her down with his tail. Abby fell onto her hands and began to cry.

Barbara jumped out of her chair and rushed to her fallen baby girl. Wally's eyes widened and he looked over at Dick, who was punishing Aces at the time.

"Dude, I think your dog hates Abby" Wally told him.

"I suspected" Dick told him.

It might have seemed like the two would never get along until Barbara and Dick came home from a dinner date to find the police outside their home. Barbara leaped out of the car and rushed to the house, Dick running after her as he locked it.

Their babysitter, sixteen year old Claire, sat on the front steps of the neighbors house with baby Abby screaming in her arms. Aces was in barking like crazy next to her. Barbara took Abby gently out of her hands as Dick asked what happened, petting Aces head to calm him down.

"I had just put Abby to bed and was waiting for you two to arrive home, when Aces began barking like crazy at the bedroom door. I went into her room and found this guy climbing in through the window. I screamed and Aces flew straight at the guy, attacking him. I grabbed Abby ran next-door and they called 9-1-1" Claire seemed frightened and she seemed to have been crying.

"Hey" Dick put his hands on either one of her shoulders "You did good. Do you need someone to come pick you or up or-"

"My mom is coming to pick me up" Claire sniffled.

"Thank you so much for saving my little girl" Barbara rocked Abby up and down as she told her.

"I didn't do much, I was screaming the entire time" Claire replied.

"You got her and yourself out of their safe and sound, that is all that matters to us" Dick told her.

The man who had tried to climb into the house was just some amateur robber who had only been looking for valuables, he didn't realize at the time he was climbing into the baby's room. Aces had scratched the guys face up, but Dick still sent a good punch in the guy's face and threatened to kill him if he ever came back to the house again.

Maybe Aces was staring to like Abby.


	36. Pull it Together

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs

**Author's Note**: Quick little side note to a reviewer **Abbie Brown**...I think I'm becoming psychic because of you.

* * *

"What if he gets hurt? He isn't trained well enough. He could get kidnapped" Dick walked around the Batcave, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked back and force.

Tim, the new Robin, had just left for his first patrol with Batman. Barbara and Dick had agreed to not interfere, and where hanging out in the Cave nibbling on cookies Alfred had made for them. A few minutes after they left, Barbara only told Dick to save cookies for Tim, when Dick went into a full blown panic mode.

Barbara rolled her eyes and put down her half eaten, chocolate chip cookie. She stood up and made her way to where Dick was standing. When he got a foot in front of her, she smacked him straight across the face.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER" she screamed at him.

She then turned and made her way back to the chair she had been sitting in. Dick had his hand pressed to the cheek that Barbara had smacked and narrowed his blue eyes at her.

"Thanks Babs" he thanked sarcastically.

"Welcome Pixie Boots" Barbara told him and went back to eating her cookie.


	37. The Diner

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Working on a new Dick/Babs Fanfic, but it might end up in the Batman section of fanfic cause it's more Batman then Young Justice. Anyway this is another youngjusticeheadcanon one. Number 211. enjoy

* * *

Dick and Barbara entered the 24/7 diner, two blocks away from their school, at 5 AM on a unremarkable Tuesday.

The diner had become the pairs hangout, when they weren't at Wayne Manor, over the past few years since starting the ninth grade. They would hang out there after school, sometimes get shakes on Saturday and in the morning get breakfast after a long night of patrolling. They knew everyone who worked their and were always chatting up a storm with some of the regulars when they were waiting for their food.

Today the pair came into the diner, sat in their regular booth, ordered what they usually did when they came here for breakfast and talked about anything that came to mind. They joked and teased each other while they ate their food. The way the pair would flirt-teasing each other had become a normal thing as they had grown older, just neither one had the guts to kiss the other when they would get inches away from each others faces.

Except today.

Dick lend forwards when the sexual tension between the pair had grown to such a level it couldn't be ignored.

The second Dick's lips were against Barbara, the diner erupted into applause. The regulars cheered and clapped with them when they notice, leaving the teens blushing in embarrassment.

"I told you we should have told them" Barbara whispered.


	38. Jealousy

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Requested by LadyFrederic. Basically gave me an excuse to stop writing a new fanfic and work on this one.

* * *

Barbara didn't like Zatanna.

She hadn't even met her yet and she already hated her.

Barbara didn't know why, but her father said she was jealous of this 'Zatanna' because she is Dick's girlfriend and Barbara had feelings for Dick. This lead to Barbara looking at her father like he was crazy. She left the table and went to her bedroom.

She picked up her phone on the side table and dialed in Dick's number.

"_Hello?_" Dick's voice asked.

"Hey Dick, it's Barbara" Barbara told him.

"_Oh! Hey, Babs. What's up?_" she could tell Dick was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie later?" Barbara asked him.

"_Oh! well...um..._" Dick hesitated "_I'm sorry Babs but I'm actually going out on a date with Zatanna later, I can't_"

Barbara's heart clenched up and she suddenly felt a little anger building up into her body. _Calm yourself Gordon._ She just didn't get why she felt like this every time Dick said he was going out on a date with Zatanna or spoke about her.

She felt like hitting Dick over the head with a bat right now.

"Oh, oh, ok" Barbara smile vanished.

"_I'm sorry Babs_" Dick apologized "_I really am, maybe Friday?_"

"It's fine Grayson" Barbara told him "Enjoy your date"

"_Sorry again_" Dick said.

"Yeah, see you" Barbara hung up.

She placed the phone back on her side table and let her head fall onto the pillow on her bed. She hated her life right now, she did and she wish she could just crawl into a dark hole and really hated Zatanna the most, right now. I guess her father was right she was jealous.

Damn.


	39. Kiling Psimon

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: This one is connected to the one-shot _Worrying_, it's in Dick's point of view and set before the little talk.

* * *

"We'll talk when you get back" Dick stated and the screen to the bio-ship shut off.

_Son of a bitch_.

They nearly took Barbara.

They. Nearly. Took. Barbara.

Someone was going to die because of this.

Dick punched a wall of Mount Justice out of anger.

"Nightwing are you-" he heard Tim start.

"GET OUT" he yelled.

He heard the sound of footsteps scurrying out of the room. Dick sighed, he didn't want to be mean to Tim, Tim had just been as worried and shocked when he found out what had happened to Barbara. Dick rested his head on the wall and tried to breath, attempting to calm himself down.

That son of a bitch Psimon had brain blasted Barbara and had tried to kidnap her along with all the other kidnapped run-aways. If it wasn't for the others she could have been who knows where right now. Their was also the fact that Barbara was nearly killed when the wings of the plane she was flying broke off, and she went falling to her death.

Dick's heart rate was increasing and he couldn't focus.

Right now all he wanted to do was find Psimon and beat the living hell out of him. He would do that after he found Barbara and hugged her for a good two hours. Barbara was probably going to have to deal with him following her around and watching her like some creeper.

It isn't like she didn't do it to him when he was hurt.


	40. Mistletoe

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Ok...weirdness going on right now with fanfics I'm reading

* * *

Barbara sipped her drink as she watched all the other guests at the annual christmas party Bruce Wayne had every year.

She spotted her father talking with his new girlfriend, Sarah by the giant christmas tree. Sarah was the woman that almost twenty-five years ago, before Barbara was born and while her parents were together, had an affair with Jim. Sarah had returned to Gotham a few months ago and the pair had begun a new relationship, much to the annoyance of Barbara.

Barbara sighed and went back to looking for Dick.

"_Were is he?_" she thought to herself.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Barbara spun round to see Dick Grayson standing behind her, smirking.

"What's so funny, Grayson?" she looked at him.

He pointed upwards, Barbara looked up and her mouth dropped open. There, tired up with a thin red ribbon, was a tiny mistletoe.

A frickin mistletoe.

God Damn.

"Shit" Barbara cursed.

Dick was still smiling at her. She shook her head at him and told him 'no chance in hell' with her pale, green eyes.

"Come on, Babs" Dick wined

"I'm not gonna-_mprh_" Barbara started.

Dick's lips were on hers before she had a chance to blink. She stood their, wide eyed, with Dick's lips on hers, terrified that people were looking at the pair. Her heart felt like it stopped and she stopped breathing for the entire time Dick was on her lips.

Dick pulled back and straightened himself up. Barbara liked the Dick taste off of her lips and finished off the alcoholic drink in her hands with one giant swing. Dick laughed and suddenly stopped. Barbara looked over at him to see him staring away from her, she looked and almost dropped her glass.

Her father stood across the room, slowly going red. He was breathing heavily and Sarah had her hand on his chest to stop him from storming over to where they were.

Barbara swallowed and looked over at a paled Dick.

"When I say so, run"


	41. Horror Movies with a Wayne

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Back again. Set in the future with Damian and is a little more Batman then Young Justice.

* * *

"I'm going out. Be back in a few" Dick called out as he opened the door "Watch Damian for me while I am out"

The door shut and Barbara raised her eyebrows. She looked over at Dick's youngest and newest brother, Damian, the son of Talia al Ghul and Bruce Wayne. The eight year old had just moved into Wayne Manor and had just become the latest Robin.

"So, your Grayson's girlfriend?" Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Yep" Barbara nodded her head.

Damian looked her up and down and Barbara sat cross-legged on the couch, feeling herself being judged by the little Wayne. Damian glared at her and got up on the further end of the couch, still glaring at her.

Barbara kept her cool and took out her computer. She began typing up the english essay she had due the next day for her college professor as Damian glared from the other end.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Barbara asked finally, not looking up from her computer.

Damian groaned and fell into the couch "I do not wish to watch some ungodly, romantic, love affair movie with Grayson's love interest"

"I was talking about watching Sinister Blood 4" Barbara still hadn't looked up from the computer.

Damian sat up and looked at her "The one were absolutely no one lives?"

"Yep" Barbara nodded "Even the survivors from the previous two movies are suppose to die"

"Why are you letting me watch it? Grayson won't even let me watch the Nature Channel" Damian told her.

"Do I look like Grayson?" Barbara asked him pulling out DVD from her bag.

* * *

"I'm back" Dick announced shutting the door.

When no one answered Dick looked around to see if he could find either Barbara or Dick. He saw light from a television shining out of a room down the hall and walked towards it, with the bag of groceries in his arms. He walked to the doorway and dropped the bag, his mouth falling opened.

Barbara and Damian sat next to each other on the couch with Sinister Blood 4 playing on the television screen. Sinister Blood was so gorry it wasn't even allowed to go to the Movie Theaters, it was forced to go straight to DVD that was how horrible it was. Dick thought he was going to vomit from what was going on in the movie at the moment, but Barbara and Damian were calmly eating popcorn out of a yellow bowl placed on Barbara's lap.

"Grayson finally arrived home" Damian told Barbara.

"Hey babe" Barbara didn't look away from the screen "Were watching Sinister Blood 4, wanna join?"

"Your letting my little brother watch a horror movie?" Dick exclaimed loudly.

"See, I told you" Damian said to her "He always over-reacts"

"You should have seen him with Tim" Barbara told him "I thought he was going to grow boobs or something he had so much PMS"

Dick's face fell and he narrowed his eyes at the back of his girlfriend's head. He looked back down at the groceries that were now destroyed on the floor and sighed.

"I'm going out again" he told them.

"Ok, have fun" Barbara yelled over her shoulder.


	42. Arachnophobia

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: _Imsuchanut_no Sinister Blood is not a horror movie, not that I know of. I was thinking up direct to DVD horror movies and got my idea from Fangoria.

A little one-shot I thought up last night but didn't write it down earlier so here it is.

* * *

Barbara hated spiders.

She _hated _them.

She would tense up every time she saw one and little, girlish squeals would come out of her mouth. She'd freeze and wouldn't be able to move an inch.

The first time Dick found out was after he met her and the two were becoming friends.

They had been sitting in English doing a worksheet separately, when Dick suddenly saw Barbara tense up in his peripheral view and little noises came out of her mouth. He looked over at her and saw her eyes were closed. She looked scarred out of her mind. Dick looked down and saw a little spider the size of 3cm, crawling on her paper by her fingers.

Was Barbara afraid of spiders?

Dick looked at Barbara's face and saw she was breathing heavily, trying to calm her self down. She looked like she was about to break down and cry. While she was calming herself down, the spider crawled past Dick and off the desk. He looked over and saw Barbara still hadn't opened her eyes. She still thought it was on the desk.

Dick put his pen down and took Barbara's hand in his.

She opened her green eyes slowly and looked at him.

"It's gone" he told her.

She scanned the table for the tiny demon known as a spider. Her eyes wildly moved around the desk and when she didn't see anything she let out a sigh of relief. She quickly wiped away the tears that had formed, but hadn't gone down her face.

"You ok?" he asked her.

She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks" she thanked him, her voice cracked when she spoke.

"Any time" he told her.


	43. Jaws

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: I just kept making excuses for me not to update, when actually I was too lazy to get up and type. Anyway here is a new one.

* * *

While in Mount Justice on a late Friday evening Tim, Barbara, Jamie, Garfield and Cassie all sat in the lounge area of the mountain, watching a movie on the TV screen.

The movie went to commercials so Jamie got up to get more popcorn and Cassie went to the bathroom, leaving Tim, Garfield and Barbara on the couch.

"Duuun dun" a deep male voice said in the distance.

Barbara, Tim and Garfield all looked towards the darken hallway behind them. No sound was heard so they all turned back to the tv.

"Duuun dun" the voice was closer.

Barbara looked behind her shoulder to spot Dick crouched over, with his hand sticking up on his back. Was he pretending to be shark?

She saw him move past again and this time say "dun dun".

He was.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he 'swam' towards her. He looked up and put a finger over his lips. She, in return, shook her head at him, confusion filling her face.

"Dun dun" he was behind the couch "dun dun"

His voice got fast each time he said and his hand went up and over the back of the couch each time. Suddenly he jumped up and grabbed Barbara, pulling her over the couch.

She screamed.

Her screaming, of course, caused Tim and Garfield to jump even though the pair had seen Dick already.

"Dick get off" Barbara ordered, trying to get out of Dick's grip.

"Nope" he told her and began tickling her.

* * *

**And their you go, a very short one-shot. Enjoy and don't forget to click on the little button below.**


	44. Break Up Comfort

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Thought I wasn't going to update until I saw this video on youtube. It's called _Everyone Else Has Had More Sex Than Me_ it's pretty adorable and hysterical, so I decided to do something on it. I also request you listen to the song as you read.

* * *

Dick was feeling a little down since his break-up with Zatanna. Wally and Barbara had noticed him feeling down in the dumps, and the pair came up with a plan to make him feel better.

"Wally?" Dick called out entering the deserted kitchen area of Mount Justice.

The room was empty and Dick felt strange as he stood in the room. Artemis had told him Wally wanted to see him in the kitchen, so he had gone their expecting Wally to comfort him over his break-up.

Which Dick didn't want.

"Wally, man I'm gonna leave if you don't come out" Dick yelled.

A song started to play. It was _Everyone Else Has Had More Sex Than Me_ a song Barbara and Dick had found on the internet a few weeks back. They spent a good twenty minutes laughing once it had finished.

Dick looked over to the counter and saw two pairs of bunny ears slowly rising from behind it. He raised an eyebrow as he spotted Barbara and Wally appearing wearing different colored shutter shades. Wally was lip-syncing to the song while Barbara did the 'oooooh'. They were swaying side to side as Dick stared at his two ginger friends.

When the song went to the rock part of the chorus they began dancing like crazy, at this point Dick couldn't take anymore and broke into laughter. He clutched his stomach as he doubled over.

Once Wally had sung 'Regret in not doing the sin' a tiny black piano was pulled up and placed on the counter by Barbara. She started pressing keys with her index finger, even though the piano wasn't on. Barbara even put on a serious face as she put her other index finger on the keyboard and played.

Dick didn't know how much more he could take he was laughing so hard. By now Barbara and Wally were sort of sing the lyrics, both having broke on numerous occasions during their 'duet'.

"Does everybody think?" they sang at the same time as the song ended.

The music finished and the trio stared at each other for a few minutes until breaking into laughter once again.

"You guys are the best" Dick told them.

"We know" Wally and Barbara said in unison.

* * *

**I actually didn't think I could finish writing this, because I keep imagining it in my head and I just...I just couldn't do it. I also have a major headache so be happy I updated. Enjoy.**


	45. Morphine Effects

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Because I am oh so close to 200 reviews, if I get nine reviews I will update. So please give me just nine little reviews. They keep this story going.

* * *

Barbara and morphine were not a good mix.

Morphine didn't do to Barbara what it did to other people. She had a strange effect to it that she still had no idea why it happened. They agreed to disagree was what Barbara basically called her relationship with it.

Her reason for hating morphine was because every time she had it in her system and Dick was in the room all she could talk about was how cute Dick was.

It started when she had been on the balance beam during a gymnastics competition. She had gone into a hand-stand when her hand slipped off the board. She fell off the beam and her other arm twisted into a strange position when she hit the ground. Judging from all the gasps the audience gave and Bette rushing to her side, it must have been bad. Barbara was running on so much adrenaline at the time and didn't have time to really notice her arm was bent in a different angle.

Fifteen minutes later, after Barbara had been escorted off to the side-line, she had been injected with morphine so that the paramedics could fix her arm into the right place, before putting it in a sling and taking her to the hospital. Dick had appeared to check if she was ok, only for Barbara to state that he looked extremely handsome today.

The worst time was, quiet recently, when Barbara got hit in the shoulder by a stray bullet while patrolling. It hadn't gone far enough to need medical attention, but Barbara had been given morphine to help ease the pain while Alfred pulled it out.

"May I ask how you received a bullet in your arm, Mistress Barbara?" Alfred asked as he pulled the bullet out of her arm.

"You know the question we should be answering is why Dick isn't in _Magic Mike_" Barbara told him, he voice slurred from the effects of the drug.

Dick chuckled from across the room. He was still in his Nightwing costume but his mask was off and he stood, arms crossed, lend against a wall in the Batcave watching the entertainment in front of him.

"It's true" Barbara exclaimed "You" she pointed a finger "Would be a great male stripper"

Tim was becoming increasingly embarrassed from what he was watching. Alfred slightly chuckled behind Barbara as he stitched up her arm. Dick only nodded his head in 'agreement' with Barbara, she probably couldn't tell but he was nodding his head at her like she was a five year old child.

"I'm mean seriously, I would pay a lot of money to see your ass" Barbara shrugged, only for Alfred to pull her arm down abruptly.

She pouted at Alfred and rubbed the sleep out of her eye, before turning back to Dick.

"What would your stripper name be?" Barbara asked and Dick bursted out with laughter "Would it be like Sprinkles? Maybe Dick Dangler?"

"Ok, I'm going to leave" Tim stood up and made his way towards the stairs.

"No, stay" Dick told him "You'll miss the best part"

"Your ass is amazing" Barbara didn't seem to care Tim was excusing himself "Seriously, it is probably the best ass in the world. No scratch that, the universe"

She rubbed her hand over her eyes and blinked rapidly to keep herself up as she stretched slightly with her other arm. Alfred was clearing up the utensils and Dick replaced his spot next to Barbara.

"I'm going to regret saying all those things, aren't I?" Barbara asked.

"Yes" Dick told her lifting her up on her good side "Yes, you are"

* * *

**So I got a little out of hand in this one-shot. Ok, anyway nine reviews and I update again. **


	46. Sexual Tension

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Holy Batman 201 reviews. Here take it, new chapter just for you all. I actually didn't think I would be able to update this morning, but I got woken up an hour too early, so here. Requested by **kaittybee**. Enjoy.

* * *

Barbara and Dick should have expected the scenario they ended in when they didn't wait to have their 'sexual tension' at the Batcave.

They had been sitting in the kitchen, by themselves, chatting and snacking on some cookies M'gann had baked earlier that they when their hands accidentally touched.

Their hands touched.

Touched.

Next thing they knew Barbara was shoved up against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. Dick slightly lifted her shirt up as his hand went up her back. It sent chills up her back from the cold temperature of his hands. They kissed each other passionately and Barbara scanned the doorway quickly when Dick began kissing her neck.

"Dick" Barbara moaned slightly and giggled as Dick kissed her neck "We shouldn't be doing this in here. Someone will see us"

"Tim is at the cave" Dick told her.

"I'm not talking about him" Barbara kissed him again, her fingers entwined themselves in his hair "Anyway he is still here"

"It's not like he is going to get scarred or something" Dick kissed her once again and spun so his back was on the wall.

"Already am" Tim's voice stated from the doorway.

Barbara gasped and covered her mouth as her head spun towards the doorway. Dick looked as well and the pair were stuck staring almost all of their teammates, but Conner and Mal. M'gann had her hand over Garfield's eyes as they all stood in shock, staring at the pair.

"_Dios mio_" Jamie stated in spanish.

"I told you" Barbara looked at Dick, her arms still wrapped around Dick's neck.

Karen and Cassie broke out into cheers and high-five each other, receiving a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look of confusion from Barbara and a blush from Dick.

"That's my girl" Karen yelled.

"Finally" was what came out of Cassie's mouth.

Barbara rolled her eyes and maneuvered herself around Dick so she was on his back. She kicked her heel in like she was on a horse into Dick's thigh.

"Go" Barbara ordered.

Dick did what he was told and the pair waltz past the group towards the zeta-tubes, not making eye contact with anyone. Karen, Cassie and now M'gann were giggling as Dick and Barbara moved by.

"Robin" Barbara yelled over her shoulder "Let's go"

"You owe me twenty bucks" Jamie told Tim as he nudged him.

"Damn it" Tim cursed, shaking his head as he fallowed Dick and Barbara.


	47. Something Borrowed

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: I had it on my mind all day so I just had to write it down.

* * *

"I'm going to go get the vail" Barbara's maid of honor, Bette, told her.

Barbara nodded her head and Bette left the room. The four other braid maids, Stephanie, Rachel, Cassie and Dinah, where waiting outside by the chapel door. They were all wearing dark blue dresses, a joke between all of the vigilantes in the church. Since most of the guests on Dick's side were superheroes, while Barbara's was mostly civilians who didn't know the bride and groom were the famous Nightwing and Batgirl.

Barbara turned and looked at the mirror in front of her. She let out a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror. She smoothed her dress down and checked that their wasn't a single hair out of place. When she saw everything looked perfect she took another deep breath.

She was getting married.

She was going to get married to Dick.

Barbara thought she was going to pass out.

"You look nice" a male voice commented behind her.

Barbara turned around and came face to face with Dick's adoptive brother, Jason. He stood lend against the door frame wearing a suit and tie, he smirked when she looked him in the eye.

"Jason?" Barbara frowned slightly "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my older 'brother's' wedding" Jason answered pushing himself off of the door frame.

Barbara smiled, even though she had never gotten along with Jason or the Red Hood ever since the whole him being killed by they Joker and then coming back from the dead wanting revenge thing.

"You look..." Barbara tried to find the right word.

"Sane?"

"I was going to say sharp, but that's good as well"

Jason laughed and looked away from her "Yeah, well finally pulled my act together"

"How have you been?" Barbara asked.

Jason looked back at her, he studied her for a few seconds before finally answering with "Good, thanks"

The pair stood in silence for a few moments, staring away from each other. Barbara studied the design on the carpet, trying to figure out what to say.

"So..." Jason started "Your marrying Dick"

Barbara nodded and pursed her lips "Yep, been planning it for a while now"

"You got all the things you need?"

"Yeah. Dick and I have the right flowers, caterers and-"

"I meant the whole tradition thingy"

"I'm sorry?"

"You know" Jason moved his hands around slightly "The something old, something new thing"

"Oh" Barbara got it "Yeah. I just need to get the something borrowed. I can probably get something from Dinah"

Jason pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to her. She caught it in her hands as she tried not to fall in her wedding dress. She opened her palms to find a small, pearl bracelet in it. She looked up at Jason in confusion.

He sighed "It was my mom's"

"Oh" Barbara knew what had happened to Jason's mom "Jason...I can't"

"Save it, Red" Barbara shut up "You got your something borrowed, now I guess nothing bad can happened to you today"

Barbara laughed.

"You know" Jason looked at her "I always thought you and Dick would end up together"

"I think a lot of people did" Barbara told him.

"Yeah well..if Dick was gonna end up with anyone" Jason looked at her in the eye "I'm glad it was you"

Barbara smiled at him sweetly, Jason coughed a little trying to not get emotional.

"I better get going" he told her.

"Aren't you staying?" Barbara asked.

"I think I'll cause a problem with some people here. A _giant _problem" Jason answered.

Barbara nodded a little and looked away.

"It was nice of you to drop by" Barbara told him.

"See you round" Jason turned away from her.

"What about your mom's bracelet?" Barbara asked before he could walk away.

"Keep it" Jason answered over his shoulder "Anything about her makes me remember that day"

Barbara bit her lip, _damn_. She looked up to apologize but Jason was already gone. She lifted her skirt up so she could go after him, but Bette entered before she could so much as move.

"How was the hottie with the gorgeous body I just saw?" she asked holding Barbara's veil.

"Just an old friend" Barbara answered, smiling.

* * *

**Not that much Dibs, but I was trying to think of a way to bring a one-shot of Jason because he ISN'T IN THE SHOW, I just want a little memory of him in a future episode. Just one. **

**Anyway I'm going to leave before I begin a rant so hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.**


	48. Plus or Minus

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: To **Abbie Brown** I had this idea and I forgot it. Thanks for reminding me.

* * *

Dick rubbed his eyes as he stretched and sat up in bed.

He looked over to where his wife, Barbara, should be sleeping, only to find she wasn't there. He looked around and listened to hear if she was already in the kitchen. He didn't hear the sounds of the morning news, but he heard something else.

Someone was heaving in the bathroom.

"Barbara?" he called out.

Their was the sounds of a flush and then silence.

"Fine, Honey" Barbara answered "I think it's just food poisoning"

Dick thought it wasn't.

"You sure?" he asked pulling the sheets off of him and getting out of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah totally" Barbara answered unlocking to door to find him right on the other side "Probably had some bad chinese last night"

"We ate the same thing Babs" Dick told her.

"Well, maybe my stomach reacted badly to it" Barbara shrugged and made her way towards the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm off" Dick said as he grabbed his badge and gun off the counter.

He kissed Barbara on the head as he made his way out of the apartment. Grabbing his keys and jacket on the way out.

"See you later" Barbara called out.

"Love you" was Dick's reply.

"Love you more" Barbara yelled back.

The door slammed and Barbara waited about a whole two minutes before rushing to the bathroom. She flung out the plastic bag Bette had brought her from the pharmacy and pulled out the tiny pink box in it.

Place her hands in a praying position Barbara looked up at the ceiling and said "Please God, let it be positive"

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on" Barbara tapped her foot on the floor as she held the tiny, white stick in her hand.

It had a been a couple of minutes and Barbara chewed her lip as she waited for the minus or plus to appear on the tiny stick to tell her if she was pregnant or sick. She was praying to God she was, repeating 'please' over and over again as she sat on top of the toilet seat.

It finally appear the little pink symbol Barbara was praying to see.

"Thank you, God" Barbara smiled as she looked at the ceiling.

Now all she had to do was tell Dick.

* * *

"I'm home" Dick called out as he shut the door.

Barbara head appeared around the doorway and she was smiling. Smiling a lot different then she normally did. She was keeping something from him and Dick knew. He frowned at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Guess what?" she smiled and jumped a little slightly.

"Ok" Dick looked around "What?"

Barbara pouted and moaned "Guess"

"Fine...you got a hair cut?" Dick asked.

"Nope"

"Were going to have a very romantic evening?"

"Nope"

"Is it something good?"

"Yes"

"I give up"

"I'm pregnant" Barbara smiled.

Dick's mouth dropped slightly as he stared at her. Barbara was jumping up and down slightly, as she looked at him. He blinked a little, still in shock that he was going to be a father. He didn't know if he should be excited, happy or just stand their in shock.

"Dick?" Dick looked at Barbara to see she was chewing her lip.

"Where having a baby?" he smiled.

Barbara lost the concern and began smiling again as Dick headed towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, before Barbara lend her head back and he kissed her lips.

"I'm gonna be a dad" he told her.

* * *

**Cue emotions. Hope you enjoyed it and please press the little review button below. Thank you.**


	49. The Leap

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Headcanon 188 from youngjusticeheadcanons, just altered it slightly.

* * *

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Dick asked, trying to excuse himself from the classroom.

Barbara watched Dick, wondering if she should go after him or not. She knew why he was going. Everyone knew as well.

They were reading the "The Leap" by Louise Erdrich in their English Honors class and were about to hit the climax of the story. Barbara knew Dick was remembering back to the day he lost his parents. Hell, it probably hearing the word trapeze hurt Dick.

Barbara was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door shut after the teacher allowed Dick to go.

She was going after him.

"Miss Wilksons?" Barbara asked raising her hand,

"Yes?" Miss Wilksons turned away from the board to look at her.

"Can I go to the bathroom to?" she asked.

Miss Wilksons nodded her head and Barbara pushed her chair back across the floor. She didn't even bother in pushing it back in and headed towards the door.

When the door was closed Barbara looked quickly both sides, trying to find Dick, and spotted him at the end of the hallway. She quickly rushed over to him and stopped him. Tapping his shoulder he turned around and saw his eyes were red.

"Dick.." she looked at him.

She didn't need to say anything else, she just wrapped her arms around him and held him.


	50. Starry Eyed

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Got this idea while watching Awkward. and then Starry Eyed came on and suddenly Dibs was going on in my head.

* * *

Barbara was starting to believe that going undercover with Dick, wasn't a good idea.

It was suspected that an illegal fight ring was somewhere in Gotham. So when Batman got word of it, he sent the two undercover as a couple, which firstly was awkward as it was. Dick and Barbara had just found themselves in a situation after the two had just ended their relationship, horribly.

So, now they were sneaking around an underground fight ring, sneaking glances around the corner. Their backs were against a dirty, water stained wall that resembled the color of old socks.

"Come on" Barbara told Dick, bring him closer with her hand wrapped around his tie.

For a fight club, the dress code was formal. Which made it hard for Barbara to kick ass in, because she was wearing a tight, white, knee high dress and small, faux fur jacket. Dick was lucky, getting to wear a suit while Barbara was stuck with this dress, fluffy and itchy jacket with her hair up in a ridiculous up-do which made her feel like a socialite bimbo.

"You look nice" Dick commented.

Barbara rolled her eyes as she kept watch. They had made it about a few feet away from where the fighters were being kept and in about a few steps would have this entire mission over.

"I mean it Babs" Dick saw Barbara's body slouch slightly as she sighed "You look beautiful"

She released his tie and walked further away from him, this cause Dick to sigh. Barbara hadn't been talking to him for the whole mission. Only answering yes and no questions or talking about the mission.

"Are you going to ignore me the entire time?" Dick asked.

"Yep" Barbara answered.

"Barbara" Dick rubbed the back off his neck "Can we please talk about this?"

Barbara spun around to face him "Ok, let's talk. I broke up with you. Where over. So, you know what? Get. Over. It"

She turned away from him and began to walk away again, only to stop when she got to a turning and rush back to him. She pushed him to move the other way quickly and she seemed panicked.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Guards" she hissed quietly "Now move"

He quickly spun around and rushed quickly the other way, but when he spotted the shadows of two other guards at the other turning. Dick turned to face her and she glared at him, wanting to know why he had stopped. He pointed over his shoulder and mouthed 'more guards' to her.

"Shit" she cursed.

She looked over her shoulder, counting out how long it would be till the guards would arrive.

Before Dick could blink, Barbara had her lips on his and her fingers in his hair. She shoved him against the wall and began making out with him in the middle of a hallway. They heard the sounds of the guards laugh slightly as they stopped and watched the pair for a second before moving on. Even after they were out of sight, Barbara and Dick were still making out.

Finally Barbara removed her self from Dick's mouth and pushed herself off of him. They stared at each other for a few minutes and Barbara swallowed before slowly lowering herself back to her normal height. She straightened her dress out and stepped away from Dick.

"We never speak of this again" she ordered.

Dick nodded, even though they both knew at that moment they just wanted to make up again and start kissing again. Maybe Dick more then Barbara.

Mission first. Then talk.

* * *

**Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson, everyone. The couple that is meant to be. **


	51. Circus Poster

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Little family moment one-shot, enjoy. Thinking about making a family moment fanfic, with all of these ones put in with other, but don't know yet.

* * *

"Daddy, daddy, daddy" Eric jumped up and down as he ran up to his father.

"What is it buddy?" Dick asked him as he crouched down to his son's height.

Barbara had just picked him up from school and was closing the door. Eric pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper and flashed it around in front of Dick's face.

"Look" he waved the paper in front of him.

"What is it?" Dick asked again "Can you show me?"

Eric handed him the paper and Dick un-scrunched the paper and saw it was a poster for Haly's Circus. He stiffened slightly and swallowed as he caught a glance of his smiling son. Barbara turned around from locking the door to see her husband's expression.

"Dick?" she asked.

"Can we go daddy?" Eric asked "Please"

Barbara walked around Eric and saw the paper. She covered her mouth and looked over to Abby, who was coming down the stairs after seeing the poster from a far. She as well knew what had happened to Dick's family when he was younger. Barbara and Dick had just waited for the right time to tell her.

"Abby, take your brother upstairs for a few minutes" she told her "Mom and Dad need to talk for a few minutes in private"

Abby nodded her head and lifted Eric into her arms. She then turned around and walked up the stairs with Eric in her arms.

"Dick?" Barbara crouched down next to Dick.

He slowly scrunched up the poster in his hand till it was a small ball. Barbara wrapped her arms around his tense body and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok Dick. He didn't know" she told him.

"I know" Dick growled slowly through his clenched teeth.

"Can you take a deep breath for me then?" Barbara joked.

"I'm not a kid, Babs" Dick stated.

"Well then calm down then" Barbara laughed slightly.

Dick smirked slightly and Barbara slowly got off of Dick as she stood up. Dick stood up a few seconds and he grabbed her in a hug and swung her round as she squealed. She laughed as he kissed her on the lips.

"Ew, get a room" Abby told them from upstairs.


	52. Meet Eric

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Requested by **Abbie Brown**.

* * *

"DICK!" Abby's eyebrows raised as she heard her mother suddenly scream from upstairs.

The almost eleven year old had been sitting on the couch with her dad, watching Disney shows when her pregnant mother screamed from upstairs. Her father quickly lost all color in his face and rushed to the stairs.

"Is it the baby?" he called up the stairs.

"YES" her mother screamed.

Abby turned away from the TV and looked towards where her father had run in, frantically talking to himself to get Barbara to the hospital. He pulled out his mobile and typed in numbers.

"Tim?" he said into the phone "Yeah it's Dick...Barbara is going into labor, I need you to come over and watch Abby for me"

He hung up and Abby's mother screamed again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" her dad rushed out of the room.

At this point Abby was starting to stand up off the couch and walk towards the front door. She found her father frantically worrying over her mother as he opened the door and helped her mother out of the door. Abby stood curiously watching her parents leave the house.

Her dad rushed over to her, kissed her on the forehead before he placed his hands on her shoulder and saying "Uncle Tim and Aunt Stephanie will be hear in a few minutes"

And with that the door closed and Abby was alone in her house.

She looked around, shrugged and went back into the living room to watch TV.

* * *

Her aunt and uncle arrived about fifteen minutes after her parents left. They watched over her till Tim got the call that Barbara had given birth and they could bring Abby down.

She arrived at the hospital and hide behind her aunt. Abby hated hospitals, she hated them because when she was four her dad had ended up their after he got stabbed by a junkie on the job. She hated to see him sitting in that bed, white as the blanket covering him. It scared her and she wasn't the same around hospitals after it.

They arrived in at the room where Abby's parents where and Tim knocked on the door. The door opened and Abby saw her dad's smiling face on the other side.

"How'd it go?" Aunt Stephanie asked.

"Good" her dad answered and looked down at Abby "Come on honey, come meet your brother"

Abby fallowed her dad into the room and found her mom, lying on a bed with a little bundle in her arms. She walked over to her mom's side.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

Her mom lowered the little blue bundle in her arms and Abby saw a tiny little face with big blue eyes staring up at her.

"What's his name?" Abby asked.

"Eric" her mother answered before looking at the baby "Eric, I'd liked you to meet your big sister Abby"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review or comment as it is now called. **


	53. Deja Vu

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Requested by **Guest**.**  
**

* * *

Not like this.

Barbara looked at the gun barrel pointed at her and her family. The mugger held it in a shaky hand as he pointed it at them, demanding they hand over their valuables. Barbara had Eric behind her protectively as Dick stood in front of her.

"Hand it over" the mugger demanded "Now"

"Look, take it easy" Dick told him.

Abby was at college at the moment and Eric, now eight, had been feeling a little left out, so his parents surprised him with a visit to Gotham to spend the weekend at his grandfather's. They were leaving a movie theatre when the mugger jumped out at them in an ally.

It felt like deja vu for the pair, just not theirs. They knew exactly how Bruce lost his parents.

And they weren't about to have their son go through that.

Dick roundhouse kicked the mugger, knocking the gun out of his hand. Barbara swung her leg up, hitting the mugger in the face, knocking him out and Dick kicked the gun away from him. After it was over Barbara rushed into her husband's arms.

After a few seconds of silence, Eric finally spoke.

"What was that?" he asked.

Dick sighed and looked at Barbara, who nodded her head slowly.

He then looked over at his son and said "Kid, Mom and Dad need to tell you something"

* * *

"You and Mom were Nightwing and Batgirl?" Eric's eyes widened as he looked at his parents in shock.

They were now back at Wayne Manor, after the mugger was arrested and they gave their statements. They had told Bruce what had happened and he gave them the ok to tell Eric everything.

Everything.

"Mom, you never told me you were once paralyzed" Eric looked at him mom.

She stiffened slightly and sighed "It was a long time ago and I got very special treatment for it"

"So, you were the original Robin?" Eric looked over at his dad.

"One and only" his dad answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And Grandpa was once Batman?" Eric asked.

"Yep" his parents answered in unison.

Eric sat their for a few moments, trying to go over everything that he had just been told. He put all the pieces together. It explained a few things, one was why his parents never really spoke about their past or Batman.

Barbara and Dick sat anxiously across from their son, waiting for him to say something.

"THAT IS SO COOL" Eric yelled and jumped up from his seat "You two were Batgirl and Robin. Oracle and Nightwing. ALL OF IT. This is so cool. I'm totally not going to tell anyone, I mean rule number one of superheroes is never reveal your identity. Does Abby know? Does Uncle Wally know? What about everyone else in the family?"

Barbara and Dick smiled as their son rambled on.

Now only Abby needed to know.

* * *

**Imma go to bed now, it's late and I decided to watch all the Young Justice episodes on my ITunes and have ended up watching 'Depths' over and over again. Enjoy. **


	54. Therapy

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Had this idea in my head for most of the day, thought I'd get it out of my system._ Italics _are flashbacks **_Bold Italics_** are the psychic link.

* * *

"Batgirl, nice of you to come. Please, take a seat" Black Canary motioned to the couch in front of her.

Barbara had been forced to go to a few sessions with Dinah Lace, a.k.a Black Canary, after she was tortured while on a mission. She had been put in a medically induced coma for a few days, from all the injuries she had received from the torture. Barbara had stated to everyone she was fine, saying she had gone through worse and Bruce had let her off on it, even though he knew she wasn't fine.

Barbara believed she was fine, until she was in a kitchen one day and one of the lights blew out, reminding her of the sound of electricity. She dropped to the floor and completely froze as the others came to her side, each had a worried expression on their face. Barbara shrugged them off, telling them she was fine, but Dick was the one to notice her hand shaking and got her out of the room.

She sighed and sat down in the green couch across from Dinah. Crossing her legs and sitting as still as possible, Barbara made complete eye contact with Dinah.

"Your nervous" Dinah commented.

"Yeah" Barbara looked away "Never did this before"

"I can't imagine what you went through on that mission" Dinah looked at her "The amount of torture they gave you in such a short time, it's...horrible"

"I've been through worse" Barbara told her.

"Barbara" Dinah was given Barbara's first name for the therapy to try and help her "Their is nothing worse then being electrocuted, stabbed countless times and then shoved head first in cold water till you almost drown"

Barbara didn't make any eye contact, she didn't want to. Barbara was trying to kept her pale eyes on Dinah's shoes. They were nice shoes, nice color black she had to admit, but they were what Barbara was using as a distraction.

"Yeah, well I'm alive. Aren't I?" Barbara asked sarcastically.

"Because you were put into a medically induced coma?" Dinah corrected "You would have died from the injuries had Nightwing not agreed to-"

"Leave him out of this" Barbara snapped quietly.

Barbara could feel Dinah studying her, even without showing any emotion on her face she knew Dinah's eyes were on her.

"Why?" she finally asked.

Barbara rested her head on the chair "I just...I don't want to know what he went through"

"I take it you two care for each other?" Dinah raised an eyebrow.

Barbara laughed slightly and looked at Dinah "I've known him since he was nine. He's my partner. My best friend. We tell each other everything..well, I have more then him. To know what he had to go through, to put that on with everything else he has been through already...I could never forgive myself"

"You don't care a single bit about your well being, emotionally or physically, but when Nightwing's comes into the picture it's a complete different story?" Dinah questioned raising an eyebrow

"He's been through enough, trust me I know" Barbara looked at her.

By now, Barbara had slipped her shoes off and brought them up onto the chair so she could hug them. She rubbed her forehead and breathed out.

"Tell me what happened?" Barbara looked up at Dinah "The league needs to know your mental well being is fine and the only way to do that-"

"Is to have me go through every detail" Barbara finished.

"I hate to make you go through that again, but it's the only way for us to know"

"I know, I know"

"I promise you, any private things you wish to have held back will not leave this room?" Dinah explained "When your ready, just tell me"

Barbara sighed slightly and relaxed her legs so that they were resting on the couch. She didn't know if she was ready to talk about it, their were things she didn't want to say. Things she wasn't ready to say.

"Their isn't anyone watching us, right?" Barbara asked.

"Just you and me" Dinah answered.

"Ok...I'm ready" Barbara told her.

* * *

"What exactly happened?" Dinah asked.

"What happened was I made a dumb move" Barbara answered "I got pissed at Di-I mean Nightwing and decided to try and prove myself, in the end...I just got myself caught"

_Barbara was grabbed, two arms wrapping around her body like snakes and trapping her arms by their side. She struggled and kicked her legs around as a piece of cloth was shoved into her mouth. She was dragged into a different room then the one she had been sneaking around in and tied down to a chair. __  
_

_She looked around the room and saw different items of torture surrounding her, damn these guys were prepared._

"Their was about three of them, maybe four. It was too dark to tell exactly" Barbara explained "They were all natives. All hired guys I guess"

_"Who sent you?" one of them yelled, with an thick accent dangling off of each word._

_"I came here alone" she answered._

_"Who sent you?" the man yelled again.  
_

_"She has the bat symbol, she is one of his" another yelled "He is here"  
_

_"Raise the alarm" the first man ordered in his native tongue.  
_

_Seconds later a alarm noise went off around Barbara. She cursed in her mind, which gained attention to her from the other, and made a face.  
_

_"**Batgirl...**" Dick voice sounded stern in the psychic link.  
_

_Barbara heard a few 'nice one' from the others on the mission and mentally rolled her eyes.  
_

_"**My fault, sorry about that**" Batgirl apologized "**Got caught and they sort of figured out the symbol on my chest**"  
_

_"**Where are you?**" worry filled Dick's voice suddenly.  
_

_"**I think I'm-**" Barbara was caught off by a hand hitting her face.  
_

_"Who else is here?" the first man asked.  
_

_"Kiss my ass" Barbara spat in his face.  
_

_The man than look at the others and motion for one of the torture items to be brought forward. They were starting with electrocution, those ones they used in the movies. Each one was attached to the two front chair legs. This is when Barbara noticed she was in a metal chair._

"They started with electrocution?" Dinah asked.

"If I was covered in water, I'd be dead by the first shock" Barbara told her.

_"**Batgirl, what's going on?**" Dick asked in the psychic link__ after hearing her curse again in her mind.  
_

_"**Nothing bad, just electrocution**" Barbara told him._

_Their was silence, but before she had a chance to find out why a belt was shoved in her mouth. The first man crouched down to her level.  
_

_"You have one chance" he told her "Who else is here?"  
_

_Barbara said nothing, only breathed through her nose, telling the man she wasn't giving up with out a fight. He looked over and nodded to someone further away in the darkness.  
_

_Suddenly pain filled Barbara body, shocks flowed through her body at the electric current was turned on. She screamed through the belt and the current was turned off, giving her a chance to breath again.  
_

_"Turn it on again" the man order.  
_

_The current went back on and Barbara went back to screaming.  
_

"It was painful, but I guess you knew that. They weren't really going to give me a chance to breath, which made it harder for me to get out were I was" Barbara said "When that didn't work, they began shoving my head under cold water. Sadist Bastards didn't even wait for an order, they just went straight ahead with it"

_They brought her head out of the water and Barbara gasped for air. Trying to breath down lungs full of air, but only being able to taking a quick breath in as she was shoved back under. _

"It's hard to hold your breath in ice water. When you finally breath it in your throat burns like it's on fire as the water goes down your throat" Barbara told Dinah.

_The arms pressing her down lifted her back up again._

_"**East side**" she told the others quickly as she went under again.  
_

_"**Where coming**" she thought she heard Tim say.  
_

_Soon, Barbara was shoved back down into the metal chair, the arms that shoved her under water were now holding her down instead of rope.  
_

_"I give you one more chance, for fun you know" the first man now had a knife in her hand "Tell me who else here and I make your death painless?"  
_

_He pressed up under her rib cage, smirking at her as he did so.  
_

_"Ok...ok I'll tell you" Barbara told them as she panted for breath.  
_

_"So who else is here?" the first man asked.  
_

_Barbara coughed and smiled "My ass"  
_

_"You little-" the man hissed and Barbara felt the knife break though her skin.  
_

"Truthfully it was sort of painless. Just a a shot of pain would go through my body with every stab after that, like getting pinched. Maybe I have a higher pain tolerance or something, but it didn't really hurt. I mean he didn't even stab me anywhere else, just that spot. Wasn't even a reason to scream, I sort or regret not through" Barbara looked at the ground.

"Why?" Dinah asked.

"Maybe I would have been found quicker" Barbara answered not looking up.

_Barbara breath got caught in her throat as the knife went in. The man smirked in her face as he slide it out slowly and shoved it back into the wound. The second time blood leaked out of Barbara's mouth and she spat it out onto the floor. The knife was pulled out further then before and shoved back in. The first man repeated this torture over and over again, till the door broke off it's hinges.  
_

_By now Barbara's vision was blurry and she could only see black shapes and shadows as she lost more blood. The arms holding her down were gone in seconds. Barbara only reacted when she moaned in pain as the knife was pulled out and flung away from her.  
_

_"I've got you" she heard Dick say to her._

"What happened next?" Dinah asked.

"I blacked out" Barbara answered straightening herself up "Next time I woke up I was in the infirmary here, three days later"

"I hate to ask this, but what went through your head during it all?" Dinah asked.

"Everything I guess. Hell, you can ask M'gann if you don't believe me. She told me she heard me thinking about my dad" Barbara answered.

"Wouldn't they have heard you through the psychic link?" Dinah questioned.

"I suspected, but I thought I was going to die. It was hard not to think about anything" Barbara rubbed the back of her neck "It was only later I found out that M'gann had shut down the link after I told them were I was"

"What went through your head after that?" Dinah asked.

Barbara was silent for a few moments. She stared at her hands on her lap.

"Nightwing" was her final answered.

"What about him where you think about?" Dinah questioned.

"Everything" Barbara answered "Was I ever gonna see him again? What was going to happened to him if I died? What would he do if I died? Would he go evil like Kaldur? Would I ever get to..."

Barbara hesitated, she didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Get to what?" she heard Dinah asked.

Was Barbara going to tell Dinah she loved Dick. Dinah probably knew she did, a lot of people did. That she had had feelings for him for years now and was afraid she wouldn't get to tell him she loved him.

"Private" Barbara looked up "Just for me to know"

* * *

**I got way more into this then intended. I mean it is a lot of words I just wrote down and I suspecting a lot of reviews for it. Might continue with it Dick's point of view, will see. Please comment or review or whatever where calling it. **


	55. Induced Coma

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Some people want me to do a Dick's point of view for the last chapter and I believe you others do to, so here you go.

* * *

"I've got you" Dick told Barbara softly as he held her in his arms.

Her hair was soaked, still dripping drops of water onto the floor, and she had a stab wound under her left ribcage. It was creating a giant red stain in her costume and her eyes were looking all over the room.

Dick lifted her up and turned to the others.

"We need to move now" he told them.

They nodded their heads and pilled out of the room as Dick cradled Barbara in his arms. The others covered him as he got Barbara to the ship first. Rushing her to a infirmary like area of the bio-ship, he instantly went to first aid. M'gann got the ship in the air and Dick went straight to keeping Barbara alive. He had Tim keep pressure on the wound as he flash a light into her eye.

"She isn't responding" he told Tim and yelled towards were M'gann flew the ship "M'gann, can you speed this ship up?"

"I'm going as fast as I can" M'gann told him.

His hand felt the water around her head to feel it was cold. Those bastards electrocuted, attempted to drown and then stabbed her. Dick was prepared to turn the ship around to go back and kill them. He would have it wasn't for Barbara slowly dying in front of him. Barbara's eyes were slightly opened, not that much, but enough to seem like she was dead.

They soon arrived at Mount Justice and the second they touched down, Dick was out of the ship with Barbara in his arms.

"What happened?" he heard Bruce say behind him as he rushed towards the infirmary.

He got her in there, but when the heroes of Justice League got in the room, Dick was shoved out and told to wait till one of them came out. Dick got pissed instantly, he growled at the door and paced the room before slamming his fist into a wall.

Why did he say that to her? Why did he call her a 'rookie'? She had been on the team for almost four years, long enough to give her some respect. He teased her and got arrogant till she got pissed at him, went off on her own and got into this situation. If he had just gone after her, he probably would have been able to save her.

It's all his fault.

* * *

A few hours later, while everyone sat silently in the main room of the Mount, no one said anything to anyone and no one looked at each other. The couples all stood next to each other, the men were holding the woman. Tim sat next to Dick and M'gann stayed close by with La'gaan.

The waiting was killing Dick. He felt like he was back in that hospital, the one on that day when Barbara got shot, waiting for the news.

Dinah finally appeared by the doorway, he clothes partially bloody, and the ones who weren't standing up stood up.

"How is she?" Dick asked before anyone else.

"She made it through well" a sigh of relief came from everyone "But the injuries are doing a number on her"

"You can help her, right?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, but the only option we have right now is placing her into a temporary coma" Dinah answered.

Dick's heart fell in his chest. The guilty slowly falling over Dick like a thick cloud, he thought he couldn't breath. This was his fault, he cause this.

"It's are only option right now" Dinah added.

"Than do it" Dick told her

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Dick entered the infirmary to find Barbara lying in one of the bed, with a oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Barbara had been put into a medically induced coma, by controlled doses of anesthetic, because her body couldn't take the injuries she had received. She had been put into an unconscious state by the drugs and was slowly being brought off of the drug, till she woke up.

Barbara's father was out of town for the mouth and when he called yesterday, Dick told him she had just gone to bed since she had had a headache and would call him when she woke up. He told Jim that Barbara was staying at Wayne Manor, which would mean that Barbara would be more protected their then at her apartment. What hurt Dick most, was that he had to lie to Jim. Doing it to Barbara was hard enough, but lying to her father that her daughter had almost died was tormenting Dick.

He sighed and took Barbara's hand in his, entwined his finger with hers.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you" Dick apologized to her unconscious body.

Her chest rose and then fell again. That was the only answer Dick would get from Barbara.

Dick sighed and rubbed her forehead with his thumb, before he kissed it.

"Please wake up soon" he begged.

He sat back down in the chair and stayed there for the next few hours, with his hand held in Barbara's. Dick must have sat there for a good two hours till she started to move. When this happened, Dick jumped out of his chair and rushed to the door. He was able to get Bruce's attention and rushed back to Barbara's side.

She moaned slightly and she frowned. Her head slightly moving from side to side. Barbara's hand went up to the oxygen mask, but Dick stopped her.

"Hey, you got to keep that on" Dick told her.

"I don't want to" he heard her rasp behind the mask.

Dick smirked and held her hand again, Barbara rubbed her eyes with her other hand. She took a deep breath as Dinah and Bruce came in to check on her.

Ten minutes later the room was filled with the rest of the team, chatting up a storm. Barbara smiled at all of her friends and Dick kept himself lend up against a wall in the room. Another fifteen minutes later, the team was told to leave so that Barbara could get some sleep. Dick was going to leave last, but Barbara spoke.

"Hey, Dick" Dick turned around to face her "Thanks for coming to save me"

"Welcome" Dick smiled and left the room.


	56. Black Hole

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Had this on my mind for a while. A little bit of humor for you guys.

* * *

"Batgirl?" Cassie asked.

Barbara didn't heard Cassie say her name, for she was too busy staring somewhere else.

"Batgirl?" Cassie asked again.

Barbara still didn't hear her friend's voice and Cassie looked around the room. It was only her, Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin and Garfield cause the others had gone of to their own areas of the Mountain.

"BATGIRL!" Cassie finally yelled.

She must have jumped about five feet in the air when Cassie screamed her name. The guys instantly looked over to where they girls were sitting and saw Barbara blushing.

"I got stuck looking at it again, damn it" Barbara cursed.

'It' was what Barbara called Dick's butt and catching Barbara looking at his butt for the sixth time this week, caused a smirk to form on his face.

"Like what you see?" Dick joked, this gained a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-I'm-telling-batman-look from Tim.

"I swear, that thing" Barbara pointed at his butt "is like a black hole"

Cassie sniggered as the two went to their flirty joking they always did, while Garfield slowly left the room knowing it was about to get very dirty minded and he knew he would get in trouble with M'gann if she caught him.

"You look at it for more then five seconds and I swear you'll get sucked into it" Barbara stated.

"It's not that bad" Dick looked at her.

"No, it is" Barbara told him "Trust me on average, Wally says 'no homo' about 76 times when ever he is around you now"

Dick chuckled slightly and Tim groaned behind him.

"Can you two please" Tim begged.

Barbara ignored him and Dick shushed him into silence. The entire time, Cassie was trying to hold in her laughter and hold her stomach as she sat next to Barbara, listening to the pair.

"It probably even has it's own gravitational pull" Barbara stated and shrugged.

That was the final straw for everyone and the room broke out into laughter.


	57. Jealous Damian

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: A little more humor for you guys.

* * *

Damian poked Barbara's pregnant stomach before turning to look at Bruce and saying "Father, I wish to kill the child in Gordon's stomach"

Alfred raised an eyebrow from where he was standing and Bruce opened his mouth to punish his son for being so rude. Barbara's eyes widen in shock and amusement as she laughed slightly at what Damian said, Dick on the other hand looked at his little brother in absolute horror. He quickly moved Barbara behind him and turned to look at Damian, anger on his face.

"Don't you dare touch my child" he glared at Damian before adding quietly "Or my wife"

Damian only glared back and stuck his tongue out at his eldest brother. Dick gasped and opened his mouth to say more, only for Barbara to interrupt him.

Barbara laughed "I don't know if it's the hormones, but I think Damian is jealous"

"I'm not jealous" Damian snapped, stomping his foot like a small child.

Dick looked at his wife in confusion as she continued to laugh at his little brother.

"Aw, your so cute" she told him.

"I have killed numerous people, Barbara" Damian told her "I am not, cute"

Barbara giggled, saying a quiet 'whatever you say' as she fallowed Alfred into the dinning room. Bruce glared at the back of his son's head, so that when Damian turned around he would be told to behave with his father's death glare.

"Grayson" Damian looked at Dick "I believe your wife has, as you say, lost her marbles"

"Damian" Bruce said sternly, causing Damian to spin around to face him "Apologize to your brother and then go apologize to Barbara"

"But-" Damian started.

"Right now" Bruce ordered.

Damian huffed and muttered a 'sorry, Grayson' to Dick. He then turned and walked, slouched slightly, into the dinning room. Dick looked at his adoptive father and shrugged as he fallowed to take his seat next to Barbara.

Even at ten, Damian was still a little short and you could only see his head as he pulled the chair, which was much taller then him, out to sit on. Barbara smiled and an 'aw' escaped from her mouth as his sat down. Damian glared at her from across the table, but Barbara only smiled back like she hadn't noticed the daggers Damian was throwing with his eyes.

* * *

"So" Bruce started a conversation as he cut into his food "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We decided not to find out the baby's gender" Barbara answered.

Damian and Dick were too busy having a glaring contest with each other, to notice the others conversation. Dick had kept all of his focus on Damian when he spotted him attempting to throw his stake knife at Barbara. Alfred, who had been watching from a far, then took all knifes away from Damian and handed him a white, plastic one.

"Everything is going fine?" Bruce asked.

"Yep" she noticed Dick and Damian "Maybe one day, they could be Robin"

Damian's blue eyes widened and his mouth fell to the floor. He lost all color in his face and Dick raised his eyebrows again at his wife. His child was not going to be a superhero. Only he saw Barbara and Bruce smirked, and instantly figuring out why Damian was jealous.

He didn't want to be replaced.

Damian pointed a finger at Barbara "I will not be replaced by that child"

"Is someone jealous that I might not spend enough time with my brother after I have a kid?" Dick asked.

Damian's face went bright red and Bruce laughed slightly into his wine glass as he took a sip. Dick laughed at his now embarrassed little brother. For the son of Batman and a mater assassin it was easy for Damian to be embarrassed by the oldest members of the Bat Family.

"Don't worry Damian" Barbara told him "I'll make sure Dick spends enough time with you"

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it, a little cameo for Damian to come back into another chapter.**


	58. New Work Job

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Might do more to do with _Therapy_ and _Induced Coma_, but for now I'm doing a future one, way into the future.

* * *

"Mom?" a now twenty year old, Eric Grayon, asked as he knocked on the door of his mother's office.

"Come in" his mother's voice welcomed him on the other side.

Eric opened the door to find his mother, now in her late fifties, sitting at her desk. She was typing something up on the computer in front of her and glanced towards her son, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes Eric" she asked.

"Dad, Nathan and Abby are waiting in the car downstairs. We're going out to dinner and were wondering if you wanted to join us" Eric told her.

He watched his mother sigh and then conceal it with a smile. Not the smile Eric grew up with, but a business smile and the exact one his mother used when she was told to fire someone.

Since the death of his grandfather, Bruce Wayne, Eric's mother and Uncle Damian had taken up the company to make sure the legacy Bruce, and his father, had built up wasn't demolished. Damian was planning on doing it all himself, but when the stocks got low because he was also the new Batman on the side, Barbara offered to help out.

Which basically destroyed her relationship with her family.

Eric barely ever heard from her now and his father barely saw her. His mother had bought an apartment to stay at when she got held up to late to many times, but now she basically lived there. It was hard with the amount of times she had to cancel on them because of work related issues. Damian had thankfully noticed and had been trying to get her to take a break or retire, she just refused saying the company would crash the second she left the building. Eric's father just prayed their relationship would be stable enough till she retired.

If she did, that is.

"Eric..." Barbara started "I really would love to join you all for dinner, but I have some paper work to finish off. Maybe I can meet you there?"

Translation, I have work right now so I'm going to tell you I'll meet you there and call to say I can't make it in about half an hour.

"Mom, you don't need to use your business voice with me, I'm your son" Eric told her.

Barbara's eyes widened and her cheeks went red "Sorry honey, I forget to turn it off sometimes"

Barbara's hair had started to grow red and you could see it when every she had it pulled into a bun, but she was still able to make quick deals and get profits from other companies. Eric could see the dark circles under his mother's pale, green eyes.

"Mom, have you been getting sleep?" Eric asked.

Barbara opened her mouth but Eric interrupted by saying "When did you last get sleep?"

"Saturday"

"Mom, that was four days ago"

"Is it Wednesday already?"

"Mom" Eric sighed "Please don't tell me you have been here for four days?"

"No, I have gone back to my apartment to change and shower" Barbara answered before studying him "Have you been getting sleep"

Eric rubbed his eyes and cursed slightly. He had been so busy being, what with taking up his father's mask and costume to become the new and improved Nightwing, he had forgotten to get some sleep in a few days.

"Yeah" he lied.

"Please tell me, you've been sleeping" their was the mother he knew "Cause if you haven't, I'm afraid I won't be happy with you being Nightwing"

She had now stood up and was scanning Eric over with her hands. Worry washed over her pale face as she looked her youngest over. Eric pushed her hands away as she treated him like he was a little boy again.

"Mom" he whined.

Barbara smiled "Promise me you'll get some sleep"

"If you promise to come with us to dinner" Eric told her.

Barbara chewed her lip and sighed, looking back at her work on the desk.

"Ok, maybe the company won't crash with gone for a few hours" she told him.

"Thank you" Eric thanked as he kissed her on the cheek.

She kissed his slightly back in a motherly way and stopped him when he turned to the door. Barbara licked her thumb and wiped the lipstick off of his cheek. He whined again and she smiled.


	59. Acting Like Parents Who Left Their Child

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Ok, I know I'm going to seem like a whinny, self centered, bitch when I say this, but I think someone is taking ideas from this fanfic. I really don't know if I should be flattered or annoyed, but I'm slowly getting more pissed as I read it. It isn't exactly like mine, they change bits and added their own ideas, but there is stuff in there that matches some of my one-shots. I don't want to seem like a bitch, and I'm not pointing the finger at who it is because that would be mean, but it's kind of annoying.

Whatever, I guess, on wards with the story.

Also I'm down in the dumps and my emotions effect my writing, so I'm low on ideas.

* * *

"Dick?" Barbara asked from the passenger's side of the car "Where is Tim?"

The pair had gone to the movies and had brought Tim a long, because they didn't want to leave him alone at the Manor. They were now sitting in Dick's car, driving home after seeing the midnight screening of an action pack movie.

Dick did a quick look towards the backseat to see his little brother was not in the back.

"Oh crap" he cursed.

"Turn the car around" Barbara ordered "Now"

* * *

Tim sighed as he sat on the curb outside the movie theatre and sucked up the rest of his soda. His older brother and Barbara had been so busy doing another one of their flirt-arguments to hear Tim tell them he was going to the bathroom. When Tim got out into the theatre lobby he found the two gone.

Tim called Dick twenty times before remembering that Dick had turned his phone of when they were entering the movies. He would have called Barbara, but when he asked for it a few months back she told him to get it from Dick. But Dick, being the annoying older brother he was, wouldn't give it to him.

Dick's car appeared around the end of the street and speed up to where Tim was. Tim watched the car get parked in the middle of the street and Barbara rushed out of the car towards Tim.

"Oh God, my baby" she cried out as she wrapped her arms around Tim's head.

Tim raised an eyebrow and looked at the redhead with confusion. He was shoved to the side slightly when Dick also wrapped his arms around Tim. The two apologized like a pair of parents would if they lost their five year child in a mall and one of the store workers had just brought the child back to them.

"Never leave my sight again" Dick told him in his parental voice.

Tim sighed again, this is why he told everyone that Barbara and Dick were more of parents to him then they were sibling.

* * *

**This chapter was probably a little crappy, but don't worry, I will be back with more when I get more ideas in my head and get out of this fump (yes I use fump) I've put myself in.**


	60. Death in the Family

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Still upset over the suspected copying of ideas, but you guys shouldn't have to suffer for it.

* * *

Dick's phone went off next to Barbara and she glanced over at it sitting on the counter.

_I'm Bring Sexy Back_ played as Dick's ringtone for almost everyone who called him but Barbara's one, which was _Firework_ an inside joke between the pair.

Dick had gone into the training room and Barbara decided to picked up the phone, the two were known for answering each others phones, not giving a care of personal space. She caught a quick glance of the called ID to see it was Alfred.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Mistress Gordon" Alfred's voice said on the other end "Is Master Richard there?"

That was strange, Alfred never used her last name unless something bad had happened. He also never used Richard unless he was punishing Dick or, like Barbara, something horrible had happened.

Barbara swallowed "Alfred, what happened?"

"Mistress Gordon, I presume it would be best-" Alfred started.

"Alfred, your using my last name" Barbara told him and spotted M'gann enter the room "You never use it unless something has happened"

"Mistress Gordon, I have called for Master Richard and I am wondering if he is there" Alfred tried to change the subject.

Barbara was scarred out of her mind now and M'gann had noticed, she instantly looked worried as she watched her from the doorway.

"What happened?" Barbara asked "And don't you dare lie to me, just tell me"

Alfred sighed "Master Jason is dead"

Barbara blinked and swallowed down the emotion of sadness coming over her.

"What happened?" she swallowed her voice staring to break.

"He was killed in an explosion caused by the Joker" Alfred told her.

The phone dropped out of her hand and Barbara felt her knees give out on her. She grabbed the counter before she fell to the floor and held herself up with it as she covered her mouth with her other hand. M'gann rushed to her side as Barbara began to sob, wrapping her arms around either side of her shoulder.

"NIGHTWING!" M'gann called out.

Barbara's arm was shaking and was about to give out on her so M'gann slowly lowered her to the floor. Other members from the team entered the room when they heard M'gann yell for Nightwing.

Dick appeared behind them moments later to hear crying and M'gann's voice soothing the person. He moved his way through till he got round to counter to see Barbara bawling on the floor.

Dick dropped down to her level and asked "What happened?"

Barbara sobbed more and rushed into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into it. He looked over at M'gann and mouthed at her to get everyone out of the room. When he heard all of their footsteps leave Barbara moved back and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"He's dead" he heard her say into his shoulder.

"Whose dead?" Dick asked taking Barbara's face in his hands.

She sniffed and more tears fell down her face.

"Jason" was all she said.

It felt like Dick had been punched in the gut. His little adoptive brother, the boy who took over the mantle of Robin when he left, was dead. Dick didn't know what to do, or say, he was in so much shock. Barbara began to cry more and Dick knew their was only one thing to do at that moment.

He wrapped his arms around her and soothed her as she cried over the lose of his little brother Jason.


	61. Uncle Jason

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Ok, I figured out that it was a bit of a misunderstanding and coincidence that my fanfic was similar to another. I thank the author for apologizing, even though it was an accident time scenario, and now we have it all figured out.

Requested by an **Anon**.

It is another family one, so it's got me thinking about turning into it's own fanfic of just family moments. If I go through with it you'll notice.

* * *

"Coming" Barbara called out as she picked up some of her son's toys on the floor.

She placed them down on highchair her son, Eric, was sitting in, and headed out the kitchen, only to hear them be shoved off as she made her way towards the door.

Barbara sighed.

She ignored her son's messiness, which she knew came from Dick's side, and opened to the door.

On the other side stood none other then Jason Todd. Barbara's mouth dropped slightly at the sight of her brother-in-law. She hadn't seen the famous Red Hood since Abby's christening when she spotted him standing in a far, darkened, corner of the chapel.

"Jason?" she blinked slightly.

"In the flesh" Jason answered.

There was a few seconds of silence till Barbara pulled him into a hug.

"It's great to see you" she told him releasing him "Please, come in"

"No, I shouldn't, I don't want to be a-" Jason started.

"Nonsense" Barbara interrupted pulling him "Dick had to step out for a few minutes on work related issues and Abby's at a friends, so I'm all alone with Eric"

Jason was then pushed into the house by Barbara and dragged towards the kitchen, where he spotted a small, auburn haired boy sitting in a highchair.

"This is Eric" Barbara introduced "Eric? I'd like you to meet your uncle Jason"

"Ason" Eric smiled.

Barbara turned to look at Jason "He's just learning to talk. Basically says anything he hears"

Jason nodded his head and smiled. He stood awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen as Barbara made her way towards a kettle stationed on the oven.

"You want something to drink? Water? Tea? Juice?" she asked.

"Water would be just fine" Jason told her.

He then slowly sat down in one of the chairs next to Eric's highchair and studied the house around him. Barbara hummed quietly as she got two glasses out of the cabinet and filled one with water. As she did this, Jason spotted an action figure in Eric's hand.

"What you got their?" he asked.

Eric opened his hands to reveal a Red Hood action figure in his hands.

"Ed Od" the little boy answered with a giant smile on his face.

"We went to the toy store in town a few days ago. This little one spotted it and instantly that was all he wanted, hasn't let go of it since" Barbara told Jason as she handed him the glass of water.

"I'm guessing my brother wasn't so happy about it?" Jason joked.

Barbara laughed "Judging by the way he attempted to get Eric to buy the Nightwing one, he was heartbroken"

Jason smiled, feeling a sort of pride that his nephew like him more than his brother. Even though little Eric might not know that Jason was still a superhero.

His sister-in-law coughed slightly as she sat across from him.

"So, how's...life?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Good, good" Jason repeated "How are you and Dick?"

"We are good, tired, but good" Barbara answered.

The two went on to discuss everything that was happening in their lives, till Barbara heard the front door opened and the sound of Dick Grayson was heard at the front door.

"I'm back" Dick called out.

"And here I was suspecting a 'Honey, I'm home'" Barbara smiled as she made her way towards the front door and kissed her husband on the lips.

Dick fallowed Barbara towards the kitchen, till he spotted Jason sitting next to his son, and froze in place.

He stiffened slightly "Jason"

"Dick" Jason said back as he placed his water on the table and looked towards the Barbara "I should get going"

"No, you should stay" Barbara told him "Abby would be delighted to meet you and dinner is almost ready"

"No, Honey I think it's ok" Dick stated starting to sound like a guard dog "Jason probably has more important things to do"

Jason caught Barbara glaring at his brother, he didn't want to stay in the same room with Dick but he sure as hell wanted to stay just to rub it in Dick's face.

"It's fine, Red" Jason saw Dick narrow his eyes "I already have plans"

"Oh! Well...don't forget your welcomed here any time" Barbara smiled.

"See you later Sport" Jason ruffled Eric's hair.

* * *

**If I do a family moments fanfic, I possibly will change how Eric was born. Just saying.**


	62. World's Cutest Couple

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Ok, one more for the day.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss Gordon?" a young, female voice asked behind Barbara.

Barbara turned around to see a young freshman, Caroline, standing behind her. She was a new freshman much shorter then Barbara, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah?" Barbara smiled.

"Um...I know this might be weird, but are you and Dick Grayson dating?" Caroline asked a smile forming over her face.

Bette, who had been standing next to Barbara, burst out laughing seconds after Caroline asked her question. Barbara on the other hand started to become a deep color red, staring in shock at the young girl.

She pursed her lips and answered "No, never...never ever"

Barbara shook her head as she answered and swallowed slightly. Bette was still laughing as she clutched her stomach with one hand and Barbara's arm with the other. Caroline lost the smile and looked a little heartbroken at the news she had received. She thanked Barbara and walked off towards her friends.

"Now that I think about it" Bette wiping away the tears of joy "You and Grayson would be an adorable couple"


	63. Fangirling

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Some fangirling for the Bats. A bit of a crack if you ask me.

* * *

"There, there" Tim stroked a crying Barbara's back "It's ok"

Barbara was sobbing uncontrollably into a pillow as she sat on the couch in Wayne Manor, her 'ugly cry' as she called it. Tim sat next to her, rubbing her back in a attempt to comfort her.

She was only like this because the group had been watching their favorite tv show, and tonight was the last episode they had till they came back in September.

And basically it screwed them up.

"I just can't" Barbara cried as she shoved her face back into the pillow in her arms.

"I know. It's terrible" Tim told her with no emotion in his voice.

He sat on the couch awkwardly, slowly starting to regret watching the episode. From what he had made out Barbara's favorite character had been killed and then, at the end, revealed to be secretly alive so she could get out of the situation she was in. Then the character dyed her hair and boarded a train out of town, it was emotional because she was leaving behind her boyfriend who believed she was dead.

So now their was sobbing noises making their way through the Manor.

"It's not terrible Tim" Barbara stated "It's horrible. That bastard Craig Wilson, I hate him, goddamn-it I hope he dies"

Tim rubbed her back more and handed her a tissue as she cried more. Barbara blew her nose and flung it into the trash can that was already overflowing with used tissues. She then wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and began breathing slowly.

When she had calmed herself down slightly, she turned around and crawled up the couch so she could look over the end where Dick was lying in a fetal position on the other end.

"You ok?" she asked her voice slightly cracked.

"No" was the sad sound that came out of Dick's mouth "I mean, why would she do that? Why couldn't she just tell him she was still alive?"

"I know" Barbara agreed and she began to cry again, into the couch.

Tim sighed, now he was going to have to go get more tissues.


	64. Tubing and Concussions

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Requested by a **Guest**.

* * *

"Jesus" Barbara shook her head "I gonna regret this"

She looked down at the round tube floating in the middle of the ocean. Her friends Wally, Artemis and Dick stood behind her, Dick pushing her towards it with the other two laughing behind her. The other members of the team had stayed on the beach while the four went out into the middle of the ocean.

"Come on BG" Wally laughed "You can do it"

She flashed him the finger quickly, which gained a laugh from Artemis, and went back to studying the tube. Figuring a way to get into it without falling in. When Dick handed her the life vest she sighed, taking it out of his hands and put it on, clicking in the straps.

Barbara swung her legs over the side of the boat and lowered herself down till her foot got into the tube, allowing her to drop in. She pushed herself away from the boat so the engine wouldn't hit the tube. Barbara pushed her legs out so she was lying on the top of the

"Ready?" Artemis yelled out.

"Yeah" Barbara called back.

The boat revved up and began tugging Barbara along. She was jolted at the beginning slightly, from the rope finally straightening itself out and was dragged along the water for a while.

Thumbs up was faster, thumbs down was slower and showing her hand was stop.

* * *

"Faster" Artemis told Dick over her shoulder.

Dick pushed down on the gas lever in the boat and kept it straight as the boat slowly sped up. Artemis and Wally sat behind him, watching Barbara and making sure she didn't fall out or that she wanted to stop. They sped past the beach and waved at the others hanging out there.

"Faster" Artemis repeated.

"I'm going as fast as I can" Dick told her.

It was smooth sailing for the next few minutes till Dick tried to move away from the rocks located by the side of Mount Justice. Another boat had past by a few seconds earlier and Dick was too busy making sure Barbara wasn't going to his the rocks when he turned to notice the waves and speed he was going at.

"She fell off" Artemis yelled.

Dick slowed the boat down and turned around just in time to see Barbara's head pop out from under the water. The vest kept her afloat as she bobbed up and down, the waves moved her closer to the rocks. Dick started the boat up and turned it so he could get to her before she hit them.

Only right before he got there Barbara's back hit a part of rock sticking out and her head flung back on impact. She gripped onto her the back of her head when she hit the rocks. Wally reached out to her and helped her out with her other hand.

The second she was in, she sat down on the floor of the boat and started to breath deeply as she rubbed her head. Barbara lifted her legs up and rested her arms up on them, before placing her forehead on her arms. Artemis was rubbing her back as she breathed deeply.

"How do you feel?" Dick asked as he crouched down.

"I think you gave me a concussion" Barbara answered, her voice sounded slightly slurred.


	65. Is It Too Hot For You

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Got this from tumblr.

* * *

"You two really wanna do this?" M'gann asked.

"If it mean that I get to do whatever I want to Wing-nut? Hell yes" Barbara answered.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Fan-girl" Dick smirked.

Tim rolled his eyes and went back to agreeing to ten buck in a bet with Jamie that Dick would loose and Barbara would win. Karen and Cassie put down the twenty each that Barbara would loose.

Dick and Barbara were about to play Too Hot, a game which Barbara found on the internet. The aim of the game was to kiss the other without stoping or touching each other. If one person touches the other s/he looses and the winner gets to do whatever the hell they want to each other.

"Ready?" Barbara sniffed and jumped up and down, shaking her arms out as she got ready.

"Let's do this" Dick cracked his neck.

"It's about to get very porno like in here" Karen whispered to Cassie and the two girls snickered.

Barbara and Dick's lips met and the two stood their, slowly starting to make up, as their arms above their head's so that they don't touch the other. The first kiss was a simple one, that made the pair look like a those little figurines that are bent down and kissing each other, but it soon turned into a full blown make-out session.

With all of their teammates watching.

"You. Gonna. Give. Up. Yet?" Dick asked through kisses.

"Not. On. Your. Life. Boy. Wonder" Barbara answered through kisses.

The pair went onto to kiss with for another good two minutes without stopping.

"Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" Karen joked.

The team laughed slightly as Dick and Barbara gave her the bird. Garfield had been sent out of the room before the game started, but M'gann would once in a while yell out "Garfield, GO!'.

Soon Barbara was loosing focus and was starting to forget she was kissing Dick in front of many others. Her arms were getting tired and she really couldn't kiss Dick any longer.

It's not like she didn't want to, it's just she was getting really seriously tired. Barbara was prepared to just touch Dick and loose the game, not giving a car in the world what the team would say.

Should she? I mean if she does, she has to do whatever Dick wants.

Screw it.

Barbara wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and jumped up wrapping her small legs around his waist, just like she did in the kitchen a few months back. This gain a instant 'oooh' from the girls and some clapping, most likely from Karen and Cassie.

Barbara just smirked as she kissed Dick for one last second and pulled back.

"You loose" Dick told her.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Barbara asked.

"How bout a dinner date on Friday" Dick smiled.

"Sounds fair enough" Barbara told him with a smirk.


	66. Smothering Hug

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Just thought this up. It's another way Barbara could meet Damian, as well as Dick.

* * *

"Barbara. Dick" Bruce started "I'd like you to meet Damian"

Barbara and Dick both raised an eyebrow as they stared down at the small boy, about seven years old, standing in front of the two. He looked like a tiny Bruce Wayne. Damian crossed his arms and stared the two up and down, judging them.

"Holy crap" Barbara said suddenly before squealing "He is the cutest thing I've ever seen"

"I know" Dick agreed.

"He looks like a tiny Bruce Wayne" Barbara jumped up and down excitedly.

Bruce's eyes widened as he saw the pair began it to gossip over the newest member of the Bat Family. Alfred raised an eyebrow and Damian looked at Bruce in confusion.

"Father" he said "You work with imbeciles"

"GROUP HUG!" Barbara and Dick screamed jumping on Damian and pulling him into a hug.

Bruce and Alfred stood in shock, staring at Dick and Barbara as they wrapped Damian into a giant bear hug. Damian squirmed around in their arms as the two others rested their heads lovingly on Damian's head. Damian's arms constantly flailed around in the hug.

"Father!" he cried out "I request immediate help"

Bruce sighed and let his face fall into one of his hands.

"FATHER?" Damian yelled.


	67. Loathing Unadulterated Loathing

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Odd things come to my mind when I'm listening to broadway. Another Family Moment one-shot

* * *

The sounds of a baby screaming came through the baby motor.

"MOM!" Abby called out.

"Sweet heavens" Barbara sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

Dick rolled over and sat up, resting on his arms, looking at her. He raised an eyebrow at her, trying to figure out if he was the one going with the look she would give.

"I'll go" she kissed his forehead as she pulled the covers off of herself.

Barbara stood up and walked to the door, allowing her eyes to adjust as she made her way. When she made it to the door, she opened it and slowly made her way down the hallway to Eric's baby room.

Slowly creaking the door open, she stuck her head in and saw her little seven month year old crying out in his bed.

"Hey, honey" she smiled tiredly as she headed towards the crib.

Eric looked up at her with his big green eyes, that he got from his mother, and whimpered slightly as if to say to her 'Pick me up'. Barbara yawned and lifted her small son into her arms, holding him against her chest. _  
_

He still cried as she swayed slightly and took small movements around the room. She shushed her child quietly as she hummed any melody that came to her head.

* * *

Dick laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, as he waited for his wife to return when he heard a strange noise coming from the baby monitor.

"_Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing theres a strange exhilaration in such total detestation_" Barbara sweet voice sang through the monitor.

Dick smiled at the monitor as he listened, remembering back to when they were in high school and Barbara would always get a good role in any show she auditioned for.

"_It's so pure so strong though I do admit it came on fast still I do believe that it can last and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long_" she sang.

He stared at the ceiling as he listened to his wife singing.

* * *

**Short, but what the hey it's late and my mind is slowly shutting down. Hope you enjoyed.**


	68. Leap of Faith

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: I got this idea from the Batgirl comics I just bought so I basically own nothing. EVER!.

* * *

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Dick asked as he stood, staring down at all the rich guest entering the Wayne Manor.

His adoptive father, the famous Bruce Wayne, was holding a charity event tonight and he had invited his best friend Barbara Gordon so he wouldn't be alone.

The two now stood on the roof of the manor, watching everyone below get out of their cars and enter the building. No one had noticed the pair on the roof and no one would.

Barbara stood next to him, smiling, as she held her heels in one hand.

"Yeah, all the stars are out tonight" Barbara answered as she watched everyone below her.

"Not that, your hair" Dick stated.

He had commented about her hair before asking the question and Barbara had confused it.

"Shut up" she smirked as she walked like a ballerina on a tightrope.

They came to a gap between one of the sides of the manor and the middle of it. It was close enough for Dick to reach, but too far for Barbara to reach. Dick decided to play with Barbara, before helping her across.

"Goodbye foul temptress" Dick flipped and landed right on the other side of the gap.

He smirked and turned around just in time to see Barbara bend her knees and jump.

"Barbara, it's too far" he yelled and rushed forwards.

He was not going to loose her.

He caught her, just before she would slip down the gap to her death. Her heels slipped out of her grasps and tumbled down the side of the roof, into the gutter. Barbara's arms were wrapped around his neck, clutching him in a death grip.

The adrenaline was pumping in both of the teens's bodies.

"Sorry Grayson, I had to" she whispered.

Dick let out a sigh of relief as he held her, thank God she hadn't been hurt.

* * *

**I got the idea from Batgirl Vol 4 Issue 3, THE ONLY ISSUE SO FAR TO HAVE DICK GRAYSON, as well as her appearing in Nightwing issue 4 (or 3 can't remember. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this short chapter.**


	69. Drowning

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: This is from an old one-shot I did, I just can't remember it. You'll figure it out while you read it. I think it goes with chapter 27 but I really don't know. Also, just watched the new trailer and holy heavens I cannot even. Sweet Jesus I was getting out of control, not as bad as when I saw 'Beneath' though.

* * *

"Damn-it" Nightwing cursed as he pounded on Batgirl's chest "Breath"

Batgirl had just spent the past few minutes held under water by one of Black Manta's henchmen, only till Garfield was able to pull her out after turning into an octopus, and right now Nightwing was now preforming CPR. He was breathing mouthfuls of air down her throat as he pushed down on her chest.

"Don't you dare die on me" he muttered under his breath "Don't you dare"

Everyone else on the team were holding their breath as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Finally water spurted out of her mouth as she began coughing up the water that had been recently 'hanging out' in her lungs. She rolled over and coughed up the rest of it, trying to get air down her throat. Everyone else was sighing out with relief.

"That's it" Batgirl rasped "I'm sticking to showers from now on"

* * *

**Let's have some fun with super short one-shots. Enjoy. **


	70. Charades

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**:...

* * *

"You son of a bitch, your cheating" Barbara yelled at Dick.

"Am not" Dick shot back.

"Are to" Barbara stated.

The Team had decided to play a game of charades on the late Friday evening. Kaldur was off with Aquaman for a few days, so the team was easily split into teams. Zatanna and Raquel. M'gann and Conner, though M'gann usually ended up the referee. Wally and Dick. Barbara and Artemis.

Charades was a pretty easy game and was usually pretty fun, but usually it broke out into arguments between Wally, Dick, Barbara and Artemis over cheating.

Like it did tonight.

"M'gann" Artemis turned towards the martian "Aren't they cheating?"

"Well..." M'gann started "They were following all the rules, so I can't say they were"

"Yes" Wally and Dick high-fived as they heard the news.

Barbara stood up, and everyone thought she was going to leave, but instead she picked up the corner of the table and flipped it.

She flipped the table.

All of the items on it flew in the air, causing M'gann to catch them with her telekinesis but she forgot about the table, that did a 360 in the air before landing right on top Dick. He grunted as his chest was crushed under the weight of the table. The rest of the Team's mouth dropped and a few of the girls gasped, as Barbara and Artemis began leaving the room.

"This is bullcrap" Barbara screamed and headed towards the door.

"Agreed" Artemis told her.

Wally, who had been helping to get Dick out from under the table, saw he girlfriend leaving and quickly abandoned his fallen friend.

"Babe, it's just a game" he cried out as he rushed after her.

"Thanks Wally" Dick called out sarcastically before grunting again "Remind me never help you when you need it"

New rule, the Team isn't allowed to play charades.


	71. Don't Ruin It

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: based on this picture messages/#/d58g8z7.

* * *

_Don't do it Barbara. _

Barbara leaned in closer to her best friend, her conscious screaming at her to stop and think about what she was about to do, but she wouldn't listen. She was too busy with trying to kiss Dick to even want to listen to it.

_Your going to ruin anything your ever had with him._

She was getting closer and closer, and slowly loosing her chance to pretend this never happened. To pull back or kiss him on the cheek and walk away with them still being friends. Dick was also getting closer and Barbara knew he was probably thinking the same thing as his face came closer.

_Don't come crying to me if it doesn't work out._

"Dick..." Barbara breathed.

He didn't listen to her.

_He is your best friend._

Barbara felt her lips press against his and new the chance to keep their friendship had gone straight out the window. There was no turning back now.

_Don't ruin it. _

* * *

**Another short one but I have a lot of other stuff on my plate now. Also 300 reviews, FABULOUS! I love you guys and for it will be creating a very long one shot for you all as a gift.**


	72. Failsafe

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Since I got 300, and a few more, reviews I promised a long one-shot. Based on headcanon 304. from young justice head canons.

* * *

"Nightwing" Tim finally decided to punched the older Bat protegee to get his attention.

Dick winced and rubbed where Tim had just punched him, smiling at he believe it was only a joke.

"Ow, what did I do?" Nightwing smiled, only to loose that smile when he saw the new Robin's face "What?"

Tim sighed "I think you should go see Barbara"

Dick's eyebrows knotted together as he stared at Tim in confusion.

"Why?"

* * *

Barbara hit the punching bag in front of her at a fast pace, trying hard to not think about the failsafe simulation.

Sure it hadn't gone as bad as the original team's simulation, Barbara knew this from what Dick had told her and the way he looked at M'gann when she wasn't looking, but even though Barbara was still shaken up over it.

La'gaan had done surprisingly well and excelled in the mission, being the last one to be 'killed' in the simulation, while Barbara had almost been the first. She had been so shaken up from watching her boyfriend get killed, that the only thing to help her against the enemy were her quick reflexes. It was only after Tim got killed did she get so distraught, nothing could help her from getting killed.

The second she woke up, she had dragged Tim into a nearby hallway and forced him to promise not to tell anyone about the simulation ever. She knew she didn't have long till he told someone and had even thought about going to talk to Dinah about it.

She went into to do a roundhouse kick on the bag, but the second before she hit she picture Dick's death in the simulation.

Barbara lost her balance and fell backwards onto her back, hitting the ground with a _thud_. She cursed and quickly pushed her self up, resting her elbows on her knees as she rubbed her face before brushing her hand over her head and down to her neck.

"Damn-it Gordon" she muttered pushing herself up "Pull your self together"

"You ok?" a familiar voice asked behind her.

Barbara looked over her shoulder to see Dick lend up against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, watching her.

"You stalking me now Wing-nut?" she joked, shrugging off his question.

Dick laughed "You still didn't answer my question"

"I'm fine" Barbara answered heading over towards a bench and picked up the water bottle she had left on it.

Dick frowned at Barbara's back, he knew she wasn't ok. After Tim told him she had almost had a breakdown during the simulation he had nearly sprint over to the training room to make sure she was ok.

"No your not" he stated.

"Wing-nut I'm fi-" Barbara started.

"No. Your not" Dick pushed himself off the doorway and headed towards her "Tim told me what happened Babs, I know."

Barbara spun round and poked a finger into his chest.

"No you don't" she snapped.

Dick's eyebrows raised in surprise, but he was still able to see that her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"You have no idea what it felt like to watch someone you care about die" Barbara sniffled.

_Wally does. Hell I do.  
_

"Babs..." Dick started.

"Don't you Babs me" Barbara eyes became glassy and Dick saw new tears begin to form "I love you Dick, and to watched you die. Do you know what that felt like? To watch someone you love die in front of your very eyes? Even if somewhere in your head, you know it was just a simulation?"

Dick slowly took the hand Barbara had been poking into his chest into his and listened to her continue.

"That is the last thing I would ever want to see" the tears had now begun sliding down her face, creating thin watery lines down her cheeks "I've been trying to prepare myself for something like that for years now. But watching you...watching you die like that...in that way...I don't think I could ever handle going through something like that again"

Her voice had cracked and she swallowed down a sob. Dick pulled her in to a hug and held her as she began to cry, stroking her hair. He whisper soothing words into her ear as she cried. Barbara clung to him like a small child.

"I love you to" he whispered into her ear after she had calmed down slightly.

* * *

**So, not as long as you would expect, but still it was long and i have more on the way. **


	73. Zitka

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Another head canon, this time it's 307.

* * *

Barbara felt a scream escape past her lips as she shot up the bed she slept in when ever she stayed at the Mount over night. She wiped the sweat and tears from her face as she tried to catch her breath.

_Any second now._

A frantic knock against the door was heard as Barbara looked up, half expecting Conner to kick the door down.

Maybe even Dick.

"Batgirl?" it was M'gann "Are you ok? We heard screaming"

Barbara grabbed the dark glasses on the side table and put them on, before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Barbara answered wiping any extra tears away "Just a nightmare"

The door opened and Dick rushed past everyone on the team faster then Barbara had ever seen him. Tim was a few seconds behind and Barbara caught sight of M'gann, probably heading to the kitchen to get her some water. The others on the team crowded by the door, trying to get a glimpse into the room but not entering out of privacy.

Dick put his hands on Barbara's shoulders and studied her.

"You ok Babs?" he asked whispering his nickname.

"I'm fine" she whispered back trying to smile.

She spotted something on his lap and narrowed her to try and see what it was. A closer look and Barbara saw that it was in fact Zitka, the little stuffed elephant Dick owned.

Everyone who knew about Zitka knew that there was only two ways you could touch, hold or cuddle. The first was if you had a nightmare and the second reason was if you were Barbara Gordon, Wally being never allowed to even look at Zitka.

Barbara was having a nightmare. _Check_.

She was Barbara Gordon. _Check_.

And last she checked, she wasn't Wally West.

She smiled, trying to hold back a laugh, as she looked at Dick, who instantly blushed and picked the elephant up off his lap. He poked her nose with the stuffed elephant's trunk, saying a little _boop _at the same time, and Barbara burst out laughing.

The others standing by the door moved back and when Tim walked out, shutting the door behind him. They walked off back to their own rooms, leaving the pair some time to themselves.

Because, let's face it, the two knew how to act as if it was just they were the only ones in the world.


	74. Team Meet Batgirl

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Had it in my head for a while, thought I'd finally write it down.

* * *

"Recognized Batman 02. Recognized Batgirl A05"

Dick and Wally's head both shoot up as the looked over towards the zeta-tube, the others were left to look at each other, wondering who this mysterious Batgirl could be.

"I mean seriously" Barbara's voice filled the Mount "You couldn't have just taken five minutes of your time to save me, before I fell into the harbor, and then go flirt with your girlfriend"

"Seriously" Dick looked at his adoptive parent "Again"

"Batman has a girlfriend?" M'gann asked quietly.

"He doesn't have girlfriends. He has 'lovers'" Barbara and Dick said at the same time, emphasis on the word 'lovers'.

Bruce didn't show any movement in his face, which was normal for him, and dragged Barbara across the room.

"Ow, ow, ow. Robin. Ow, ow, ow" Barbara repeated, nodding her head towards Dick when she said 'Robin', as she was dragged "Bad arm, bad arm"

Bruce stopped her in her tracks and studied her arm, trying to figure out if she broke it or dislocated it. He figured out it was dislocated and held Barbara's arm, above her elbow, and in one quick movement snapped the arm back into it's place.

"Son of a-" Barbara started and bit her lip, screaming through her teeth as bent over, clutching her arm. She then looked up at Bruce and told him "Warn a girl, would you"

"You would have procrastinated if I had" Bruce replied and turned away.

Barbara opened her mouth to say something, even lifting her finger up in the process, but stopped and muttered "Touche, Mr. Grumpypants"

Dick laughed from the couch as he watched what was unfolding in front of him.

"You know" Barbara continued "I think someone needs a hug. Hell, maybe this weekend we'll have training on Saturday and then have a, I don't know, Sunday hug-feast. You know, talk about our feelings, it's good fun"

"For a woman" Dick added.

Wally laughed, but concealed it behind a cough after he received a glare from Bruce.

Barbara rolled her eyes at him "Shut up you _dick_"

This time Wally, Dick and Barbara stared at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter, leaving the others in shock and confusions.

"Ahhh" Barbara wiped tears of joy from her eyes "I crack myself up sometimes"

Batman came back from grabbing something in the next room, grabbed Barbara's good arm and again dragged her towards the zeta-tubes.

"Nice meeting you all" Barbara called out as she got closer "I'm Batgirl. See you round I-"

Barbara was cut off as she disappeared into the zeta-tubes, the computer announcing both her and Batman's departure.

"Well" Artemis looked around the room "That was strange"


	75. Awkward Hugs

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: ...based on 486. from Batfamily Headcannons.

* * *

"Damn-it, we're going to be here for a while" Barbara sighed and rubbed her eyes.

In front of her Dick was attempting to teach Tim how to hug a girl. This 'lesson' was only going on since two nights previous, Dick and Barbara had seen a hug between Tim and Stephanie which probably went down in history as the awkwardest hug ever. Good Lord it was terrible. Just the way Tim's arms went around her made Dick and Barbara cringe as the watched.

"Tim, like this, watch" Dick wrapped his arms around Barbara for what felt like the 400th time this night.

Barbara put on a smile, trying hard not to complain or kill Dick as he held her.

It felt weird, Dick hugging her. Sure Barbara was hugged by Dick all the time, but lately there was a weird sensation that came with the one on one contact the two shared.

Barbara shook that feeling off and pulled out a joke to get it out of her mind.

"That better be you leg touching me right now Grayson" Barbara teased as Dick quickly let go and blushed.

"Ugh..." Dick coughed and backed away from her "Tim, your turn"

Tim sighed and walked over towards the redhead, he stuck his hand out and Barbara took it allowing the new Robin to pull her slowly into a hug. His back crouched slightly and looking around the room as Barbara patted his back, while they hugged.

"Voldemort hugs better then you do" Dick commented.

"I'm trying as hard as I can" Tim shot back.

"Try harder, then" Dick ordered.

"Alfred" Barbara called out "Where going to need more coffee"

Dick again showed Tim how to hug a girl, using Barbara again as the example. This went on for the next two hours or so, till Barbara got tried of standing up and Dick's arms wouldn't listen to him anymore. While they were drinking their coffee an argument between Dick and Barbara broke out over which gender can hug better.

"You do it then" Dick snapped at Barbara.

"Fine" the redhead stood up and wrapped her arms around Dick.

She got her arms around his neck, and Dick's went around her waist. The pair swayed slightly as the clung to each other. Barbara then kissed his cheek as she let go and walked over to pick up her bag.

"I better get going" she told the two boys "See you tomorrow"

And with that, Barbara left the room and left the two boys in shook as she walked out the manor.

"Well" Dick wiped away Barbara's lipstick on his cheek with the back of his hand "That's how girls hug guys, Tim"


	76. What is Air?

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: So today I was sitting in my room, just chilling on Tumblr while I watched Young Justice. Minding my own business you know and then suddenly, out of nowhere, I start choking. Not literally just coughing and stuff like that. I understand how it was just me getting air in the wrong pipe and all, but I seriously thought I was a goner.

So I have decided to write a fanfiction about this near-death experience I had today.

Enjoy.

* * *

"You ok BG?" Tim asked as Barbara doubled over, coughing.

The pair, and Dick, had been chatting together in the Cave when out of nowhere Barbara started coughing.

She had been in the middle of a sentence, when she suddenly stopped and began coughing up a storm, most likely from swallowing air in the wrong pipe. She was now leaning down, with her hands on her knees, coughing it out as she tried desperately to breath or stop coughing.

"I'm...fine" Barbara wheezed between coughs.

Dick slammed his hand down on her back, hard, a couple of times till Barbara was able to finally breath again.

"You ok?" this time it was Dick's turn to ask.

"Yep" Barbara rasped "Fine, just waiting for my life to finish flashing in front of my eyes"

Dick smirked "It couldn't have been that bad"

"I just choked on air, Grayson. Air. Ok?" Barbara snapped "So yeah, it was very bad"

"Your overreacting" Tim rolled his eyes.

"I could have died, Tim" Barbara yelled

She sat down in her chair and reached out for the glass of water on the table, her fingers almost touching as they were able to slowly turn the cup's handle towards her. Barbara became increasingly more frustrated, since she did not wish to move any more then she already was.

"Damn-it, Dick. Hand me my goddamn water"


	77. Evil Friendship Buddies

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**:...sadly Tumblr inspired this.

* * *

"Well, what do you wanna do with your life BG?" Wally asked as they sat in the Mount.

Barbara looked up from the textbook she had been reading and blinked slightly at the speedster. She had only heard bits and pieces of the conversation the others were having, something about what they wanted to do when they were older, besides the whole hero gig.

"I have like small things I wanna do" Barbara shrugged "Like rule the world"

Wally snorted as M'gann and Conner dropped what they were holding. Artemis choked on her water slightly and giggled, knowing her Gotham friend was only joking.

"I mean I could totally do it, if I put my mind to it" Barbara added not looking up from the textbook.

"How?" Wally asked playing around with her.

"I have this huge, secret, well planned scheme of how to take over the world in like 5 simple steps" Barbara answered.

"Then tell us" Artemis told her.

"If I did, it wouldn't be a secret" Barbara stated flicking her wrist slightly "Anyway, if I went ahead with it you guys would know it was me and how do I know one of you guys won't steal it from me"

"So, what would you call yourself?" Wally questioned.

Barbara turned a page of her textbook as she went back to it and chewed the back of her pencil "Don't know" she answered with it still in her mouth "I'll think of that later"

"Don't all villains have sidekicks?" Wally added.

Right as he said this Dick walked in from training with Tim. He had a towel draped on his shoulders and headed towards the fridge to get his water bottle he kept in there out.

"Hey, Wing-nut" Barbara called out.

"Yeah" Dick turned towards his friend and shut the fridge.

"You wanna be my sidekick? I'm taking over the world" Barbara asked.

Dick took a swing of water and shrugged "Sure, I guess"

"I'm going to need to hit you at times" Barbara looked at him skeptically.

"I can deal with that, as long as my butt is left out of it" Dick told her.

Barbara thought it over for a few seconds "Unless are partnership ends us in a romance, fine"

M'gann, who had read both Dick and Barbara's mind, let out a sigh of relief as she realized her friends weren't going to go evil like Kaldur had. She picked up the items she had dropped on the floor, grabbed what she had been looking for and left the room. Conner had already left a few short minutes previous, not bothering to listen or believe what was going on in the kitchen.

"You really think you can do it?" Artemis asked.

"Let's see, childhood trauma...check. Material Arts training...check. Extremely smart...check. Sexy enough to be able to distract guards..."

"Acceptable" Dick stated.

Barbara glared at him for a few moments before continuing "Ability to get information, by force...check. Known family members are evil...check...Holy mother of God, Artemis you totally could be an evil villain. Wanna team up and take over the world?"

Dick's face fell "I thought we were taking over the world?"

"No, you are my sidekick. Artemis would be my business partner" Barbara told him.

"What would I get out of it?" Artemis asked.

"You can have Asian, Africa and Australia" Barbara told her.

"I want half of Europe" Artemis crossed her arms.

"Which half?" Barbara asked.

"The side with England and France" Artemis answered.

"Fine, but we share England and I get Indonesia and the European side of Russia" Barbara told her.

Artemis nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm going to want half of the shares also" Artemis told her, leaning against the counter.

"Will you get your own henchmen?" Barbara had now stood up and walked towards the counter, ending up on the other side from Artemis.

"My sister knows people"

"I'm not going to be paying or making deals with her"

"I will handle all of it. Aren't we going to need minions as well?"

"I could probably manipulate people into become mindless slaves with free Internet Access"

The other three laughed as this comment.

"What about evil laughs?" Wally asked.

Artemis and Barbara looked at each other and thought the question over. Artemis figured out the answer first and said "We'll think of something, if all else fails, we can pay someone to do it for us"

"You know Artemis. I think this could be the start of an beautiful evil friendship" Barbara smiled "But you are going to need a sidekick"

Artemis looked towards her boyfriend of three years, who shrugged and said "I'm in"

"Ok, then" Barbara said "The Evil Friendship Buddies are now in business"

"We're going to need a better name" Dick told her.

"Silence, minion" Barbara yelled and smacked his arm.

* * *

**I'm expecting the ending will get a few laughs, so I hope you all enjoyed.**


	78. Skinny Dipping

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**:...might b

* * *

"Where exactly are you leading me to Babs?" Dick asked as he felt a breeze come over his face.

"Shh, Grayson" Barbara hissed "You'll wake up everyone"

Dick stumbled slightly as his girlfriend held her hands over his eyes, leading him to an unknown location. He theorized any possible scenario of what was going to happen.

Soon, the hands over his eyes vanished and Dick was staring at the ocean. He stood on the dock located a small walk from the Mount with Barbara dragging his hand further onto the dock.

"Babe, what exactly are we doing out here?" Dick asked.

"Simple" Barbara took of her top "Skinny dipping"

She pushed down her shorts and pulled them off. Dropping them on top of her shirt she smirked at Dick as she ran in front of him and dived into the ocean.

Dick laughed and rubbed his forehead as he watched her head pop back up from below. She was smiling and went into a position of lying on her back as she swam in her underwear.

"Not really skinny dipping it you are still wearing your underwear" Dick told her.

"True there" Barbara agreed "But, in case someone comes out and finds us it's safer this way"

Dick looked at her, trying to figure out if he should go in or not. Barbara swam around in a small circle as she waited for her boyfriend to come in.

"Come on in, the water's fine" Barbara yelled.

Dick looked around to make sure no one was around, watching them, and began to pull off his shirt. Barbara whistled from the water as he began un-zipping his pants.

"Boxers or briefs Dick?" Barbara teased as he pulled down his pants "Oh, a brief's kind of man. I like."

"Look out" Dick yelled and cannon balled in next to Barbara.

He came back up for air and shook his head, trying to get his hair out of his face. Barbara swam a little closer as he shivered.

"It's freezing" he told her as his teeth clattered together.

"Here" Barbara swam closer "Let me warm you up"

She wrapped her legs around him from under water and put her arms around his neck as she began to kiss him slightly. Dick kicked his legs, keeping them above water, as he put either one of his hands on her cheeks and kissed back. At one point, the couple went underwater as they kissed and when they came back up they found they weren't alone.

"What are you two doing?" Tim's voice asked from the dock above them.

Barbara gasped and pushed off Dick as she covered her mouth, looking up at him.

"Nothing Tim" Dick answered.

Tim raised an eyebrow at him, giving him the _are-you-serious-I-just-found-you-guys-skinny-dipping-in-your-underwear-with-your-girlfriend_ face and crossed his arms.

"Come on in" Barbara smirked "The water's fine"

Tim rolled his eyes "You guys better be quick, before Batman finds out"

"Tim Drake" Dick announced to Barbara quietly "The world's greatest cockblocker ever seen"

"I HEARD THAT!" Tim yelled.


	79. Hoodies

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: the things I find on the internet to inspire me.

* * *

"What would be more awkward..." Karen looked at time "Walking in on Batgirl and Nightwing making out or walking in on them doing the dirty"

Robin stared at her in shook, his eyes widening and mouth dropping open as he stared at her, but he finally sighed remembering why he never played the question game with the others.

"Probably them doing it" he answered rubbing his eyes "I've seen the make out"

The Team laughed and Karen went on to ask Cassie if she would prefer to do Conner or Jamie. Conner's head turned away from the static on television he had been watching and he stared at Cassie, as did Jamie who had been sitting at the table reading and muttering to himself occasionally. Cassie began to blush and muttered something inaudible about doing either one would please her.

Dick then walked in to grab something to eat.

"Hey, Nightwing. I got a question for you?" Karen yelled.

"Shoot" Dick told her grabbing a power bar in the cupboard.

"Who do you think Batgirl's more of a fan of. You as Robin or you as Nightwing?" Karen asked.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck as he took a bite of the bar, turning to face her.

"I don't know" he answered "She was always a fan of Robin when we were growing up, but when I became Nightwing I never asked"

At that very moment, as if God was sending them all a sign, Batgirl walked in wearing an over-sized black hoodie.

With the Nightwing symbol on it.

She was rubbing her eye with the sleeves, that dangled past her hands, and yawned. From what the team remembered Batgirl had been awake for a record of 72 hours, trying to find a lead on a case she and Nightwing had been working on. Nightwing had finally gotten her to bed and by the looks of it she had literally just woken up.

"Morning" she yawned again opening up the fridge.

"It's 4 in the afternoon" Dick told her.

"Afternoon then" Batgirl corrected, pushing past him to the coffee maker.

"Nice hoodie" Cassie commented from the couch.

Batgirl flipped her off over her shoulder and poured her coffee. She pulled up the hood over her messy, bed head hair and picked up her mug of coffee, heading towards the couch where she sat down next to Conner. She then picked up the remote, ignoring Conner's grunt, and changed the channel.

"Gurl, where in God's name did you get that hoodie?" Karen asked.

Barbara shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee "I know people"

"Why do I have a strange feeling, Nightwing has one to?" Tim stared at Barbara.

"Yeah, he does" Barbara answered "But it has the Batman symbol on it"

"They were all out of Batgirl ones" Dick added.

"That's because they only created it for woman" Barbara snapped before muttering "Sexist Bastards" under her breath.

"Why are you wearing it?" Dick asked, amused by the sight of his girlfriend "I thought you only wore it for me?"

"That was one time Wing-nut and anyway, I'm in a bra and boy-shorts under this" Dick choked on the power bar as Barbara yawned again "This was the first thing I grabbed"

Everyone was now staring at Batgirl.

"Well it looks nice on you" Dick told her.

"Thank you" Barbara thanked taking another sip of her coffee "Your ass looks nice on you"

"So I take it you're a Nightwing fan?" Karen smirked.

"I am a fan of his work" Barbara answered and Dick snorted.


	80. Boulders

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Another chapter, all for you fabulous reviewers.

* * *

Dick's head was killing him.

He blinked his eyes opened and found himself lying on a rock, with Cassie and Tim leaning over him.

"He's awake" he heard Cassie yell out.

"What happened?" Dick asked as he sat up.

"We got hit by something, knocked us off this mountain" Tim answered.

Dick remembered how they had been trying to sneak into a possible hideout for the Light, when a missile was fired and the next thing Dick knew they were all falling off the side of a mountain. It had only been him, Tim, Cassie, Conner and Barbara, M'gann, Jamie and Garfield had tried to sneak in from the other side.

"Who's hurt?" Dick asked pushing himself up onto his legs so he could stand up.

"Cassie has a concussion, you were knocked out and Conner's gone to try and find Batgirl" Tim answered.

Dick's face lost all of it's color as he looked at the new Robin.

He pulled up his radio to his face "Batgirl, come in. Do you hear me?"

Static answered him and he tried it again.

"Batgirl, do you copy?" he asked into the radio.

"Don't bother" Tim sighed "Cassie already checked"

Dick sighed, anger building up inside of him, as his fingers brushed through his hair. He began to pace slightly.

"What about the others?" Dick asked.

"They've abandoned the mission and are looking for us right now" Tim answered.

"FOUND HER!" Conner's voice yelled from close by.

Dick spun round and rushed to where the voice had come from. He found Conner by a giant boulder. He was on his knees looking through a small gap under the rock.

"Tell me she isn't under there?" Cassie asked, worry filling her voice.

"Hi" a small, almost a whisper of a voice came from under the rock.

Dick got onto his knees and looked under to see a bloody and bruised Barbara lying on her back almost a foot away from him. Her outfit was cut up and she gave him a weak smiled, trying to somehow reassure him.

"Oh my God" Dick whispered as he covered his mouth.

"It's not that bad" Barbara coughed "Sure I can't feel my left leg, but it's kind of cozy under here"

She tried to laugh, but her body became racked with coughs as she struggled to breath.

"Conner" Dick looked over at the clone "You think you can lift it?"

"I can try" Conner answered.

"I'll help" Cassie told them.

"Ok,, be careful Cassie" Dick told her before turning to Barbara "You think you might be able to crawl out?" Dick asked.

"I think so" Barbara answered.

Conner and Cassie took either side of the boulder and began to lift it. Dick reached his hand out towards Barbara, who rolled herself so she was on her stomach and began to pull herself towards him. She winced with every movement and when Dick grabbed her hand, he helped her get out faster.

The second she was in his arms, the rock dropped behind her. Conner and Cassie backed away as Dick lifted up Barbara and lowered her down, slowly, onto a flat rock.

Dick and Tim began scanning Barbara over, trying to find all of her injuries.

Her lower left leg was twisted, she had two fractured ribs and had blood flowing from a hit to the head. Other then that, it was only some cuts and scrapes that covered her body. The entire time, Barbara clung to Dick's hand squeezing it every time she had to wince in pain. She was breathing through her her mouth, trying desperately to keep from screaming.

The bio-ship finally arrived above them, M'gann rushed out to make sure they were ok and helped them all into the ship.

Cassie was sat on a chair as she got checked out for her concussion, while Barbara was placed on a med table where she would stay till they arrived back at the mount.

Dick took a seat down next to her as Cassie left and headed back into the front of the ship.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, don't know how I will explain this to my dad, but I'm fine" Barbara answered.

Dick kissed her forehead.

"I'll think of something" he told her.


	81. Chances

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: I don't know if I am going to stop this at 100 chapter, I might slow down and only update when I get ideas but I don't know we'll see. I've set this one in the _**Batman Universe**_.

* * *

Dick was getting married.

And it wasn't to Barbara Gordon.

No, he was marrying some alien princess called Kory on the 8th of September this year. They seemed happy, what from all the phone calls from Dick and discussions with Bruce, so Barbara was happy for them.

For him.

Barbara of course had been invited, what with being Dick's oldest friend, she replied saying she was coming and really happy from him, but declined at the last minute saying she some things had come up and she couldn't make it.

That was a lie.

Barbara didn't want to go, but if she said that to Dick it would break his heart. She didn't want to see the guy she had been crushing on since they were young kids getting married to someone else, it killed her and she wasn't going to force herself to watch it.

She has always dreamed of walking down the aisle and marrying him, but had never told him out of embarrassment.

But who was she kidding, she wouldn't ever marry Dick, she couldn't even walk. She was just some cripple who had missed the chance with the boy of her dreams.

She was even dumb enough to believe he actually gave a damn about her when he arrived at her doorsteps four months ago. They had a romantic evening, with the two waking up in bed the next morning. Dick then handed her an envelope to the wedding.

Which destroyed her.

Barbara had screamed, she had cursed and thrown things at him as he tried escaped out the door, guilty about what he had done to her. Barbara had then fallen off the bed and got angry at herself as she struggled to pull herself up. In the end, frustration and emotions got to her as she give up and spent what felt like years crying on the floor.

Two days later, Dick had called and begged her forgiveness, telling her he should have never done that to him and that he was sorry. Barbara forgave him, being the great friend she was, and told him she would gladly come to the wedding.

Three month later, Barbara changed her mind and canceled, much to the disappointment of Dick. Dinah had asked her why she wasn't going, Barbara had said the same lie she told Dick, but Dinah was smarter then that and knew it was just some excuse. Barbara broke down and told her everything. Dinah just sat there, listening to her friend.

Finally when she finished Dinah stood up cracked her knuckles and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Barbara has asked, rubbing the tears away.

"To punch some sense into that boy" Dinah answered.

Barbara wheeled herself over towards her friend and stopped her, telling her that she had missed her chance and that she'd just have to move on.

Dinah had looked at her for a few moments, trying to figure out the truth but didn't see it. She gave her friend a hug and offered to cancel to, but Barbara told her not to. Dinah then told her she would come straight over after the wedding so that they could have a fun girl's night together.

For the next few weeks, as the wedding got closer and closer, Barbara fed herself the lie of her being able to move on and find someone new.

She had gone out on a few dates, one being with the famous Ted Kord a guy she had met online. The two had hit off pretty well, starting up a good friendship with Barbara not admitting she had a cyber crush on him. Though Nothing ever happened between the tow, they just stayed friends.

It was a week till the wedding and Bruce had called to ask if she needed a ride to it, Barbara declined and told him she couldn't make it. Bruce, being who he was, instantly knew why and understood the reasons. He told her to take care and that he would talk to her soon.

The wedding day came and Barbara received a call from Bruce.

The wedding had been a disaster.

Seemingly a teammate had turned evil and kidnapped Kory, some other things had happened that Bruce hadn't found out about, but the one thing he did know was that the wedding was canceled.

Permanently.

Kory and Dick weren't together anymore, Kory had thought the wedding had been rushed and the two ended there relationship.

The second the phone call was over, Barbara screamed with joy she was so happy. Sure she felt sorry for the couple but that didn't stop her. Cause now she had a chance.

She had a chance again.

And she wasn't going to miss it.

* * *

**So I've based it on the whole Nightwing Annul 2# (I think that's the one) where Barbara and Dick's relationship is discussed, hope you enjoyed and sorry for any errors.**


	82. 12 Questions

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: I will be doing some requests I received, but this one is first.

* * *

"Batgirl, come here and sit down" Karen ordered "We are playing 12 Questions"

Barbara raised an eyebrow "What?"

"12 Question" Cassie looked at her "It's a game where you have a certain number of people and everyone has to ask a question to that person. They are only allowed one question"

"Yeah, so if you join. We will have thirteen people" Karen added.

Barbara unscrewed the cap on her soda and took a sip of it. She shrugged and headed over to where the team sat on the ground in a circle. Karen then placed an empty bottle on the ground, which made Barbara remember to the night in Freshman year were she kissed Dick in the closet.

He was even sitting right next to her.

"Ok, the bottle will decided you get asked first" Karen announced and swung it round.

Barbara kept her eyes on it till it began to slow down.

"Why do I have a feeling it's gonna land on me?" Barbara commented.

It did.

"This thing is riged" Barbara cursed, gaining a few laughs from the others.

"Come on BG" Wally smirked from where he was sitting next to Artemis "It's only a game"

"I would flip you off Wally, but there are children in the room" Barbara shot back.

"Ok, on with the game" Dick interrupted, stopping the bickering about to occur between Barbara and Wally.

Barbara sighed and lend back , resting her back on the couch as she took another sip of her soda.

"Go ahead, ask away" she told the others.

"Can I go first?" Dick asked like a small child.

"No!" Barbara snapped and he frowned, huffing slightly and muttering "Fine" as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought up the game, I'll go first" Karen told everyone and smirked "So, when did you and Nightwing start dating?"

Dick lost all color in his face and Barbara spat out her soda, which miss hitting Garfield by an inch and ended up on the carpet. She choked on it for a few minutes, before she could finally breath again.

"What?" the pair yelled out in confusion.

"Wally told Artemis, who told Cassie, who told Zatanna, who told Raqual, who told Mal, who told me" Karen told them.

Both of there heads snapped towards Wally, who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Artemis on the other hand, looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry" Wally apologized "I didn't expect it to spread like wild fire"

Barbara sighed "Three months"

Karen clapped her hands together, jumping up and down slightly "Ohmigod, I'm so happy for you"

Dick and Barbara both rolled there bright blue eyes and went back into the game.

"When did you become a hero?" Mal asked, sitting next to Karen.

"Six years ago" Barbara answered.

"Wait, then why weren't you on the team then?" Artemis asked.

"I'll take that as your question" Barbara said as Artemis cursed, not wanting that to her question "I was just starting out, rarely did patrolling"

"Because Batman wouldn't let you" Dick added, smirking.

Barbara elbowed him in the shoulder and hissed at him, telling him to shut the hell up. The game went on and Wally was the next person to ask.

"How long have you wanted to be a hero?" he asked.

"Since I was about four, it think" Barbara answered, scratching her head "My dad says I used to run around with a towel wrapped around my neck, pretending to be a superhero"

This gained a few 'awww's from the girls, which Barbara pulled a face from and rolled her eyes. Dick laughed and imagined a small, redheaded Barbara running around with a towel around her neck. Pretty nice picture.

"Was Batman the reason you wanted to be a hero?" Cassie asked

"Nope" Barbara answered

This caused some eyes to widened, even Dick's.

Barbara sighed and rolled her eyes "If I was gonna be a hero, I wanted Black Canary to be my mentor. Becoming Batgirl was an accident"

"What?" Tim said loudly.

Staring at the new Robin in shock and confusion, Barbara answered "Batgirl was a joke at my dad. Since everyone here knows my identity here, they all know I'm the Commissioner's kid, so I wanted to play a joke on him at a halloween party"

Dick laughed as he remembered back to when he first met Barbara.

"How would you react to Nightwing's death?" Jamie asked.

Barbara and Dick looked at Jamie with a _what-the-hell-kind-of-question-is-that_ face. Jamie's face went red and looked away.

"Ok..." Barbara thought it over and got an idea "Cover you ears cause it is about to get loud in here"

She coughed, trying to clear her throat and waited a few seconds for dramatic suspense. She took in one last, deep breath before letting it out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!" she screamed, taking some of the team members by surprise "NIGHTWING...NIGHTWING NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She took in a quick breath "OH GOD...YOU WERE THE GREATEST MAN I EVER KNEW!"

Dick's eyes widened at the sight of Barbara.

"You will be avenged" she pointed a finger up at the ceiling "You. Will. Be. Avenged"

She cracked her neck and smiled at the team. Most of there eyes were widened from what they had just witnessed, and a few even had there mouths dangling open.

"That was intense" Dick finally said.

"I think it just got real in here" Wally joked.

Barbara snorted.

"Ok, Garfield your turn" Karen looked over at Garfield.

"Um...family?" Garfield shrugged not being able to think of anything else.

"Live with my dad" Barbara answered.

"What about your mom?" M'gann asked.

"Well, my biological mom died in a car crash with her husband, he was a drunk so it kind of spiraled out of conrtol, second mom booked when I was nine and third mom was killed last year by the joker" Barbara answered liking her lips.

"I'm so sorry" M'gann apologized.

Barbara shrugged "You didn't know, not your fault"

"Anyone else in your family?" La'gnn asked.

"I've got an older brother, but he's locked up in Arkham" Barbara answered, nonchalantly.

Most of the team member's eyebrows rose.

"Why?" Conner asked.

"Because" Barbara took another sip of her drink "He is a murdering psychopath who kills for fun. Just imagine the Joker, just less...clownish"

"Ok" Karen clasped her hands together to stop the awkward silence "Nightwing, last guy. Go!"

"Hmmm..." Dick thought it over.

Barbara rolled her eyes and thought "_This should be good_"

After a few moments of silence, Dick finally asked his question.

"What do you think of my butt?" he asked.

* * *

**God, I really should get onto those request...please review. Also I have a poll on my page for another story and it would be ever so kind of you to answer it for me. Thanks.**


	83. Off the Radar

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: God, so many requests but I just wanna do this first. I need to get onto those reques-AHHHHH! This one-shot is set in the **_BATMAN_** universe.

* * *

Barbara's mother was in town.

And no one had seen her since.

Her roommate Alysia had called her dad to ask if he had seen her, when Barbara hadn't come home after two days. When he found out, from Dick that she wasn't with him, it was alerted to all the police stations in a twelve mile radius of Gotham.

Which meant it ended up on the Batcomputer.

This worried most of the Bat Family members. Any others out of town ,meaning Jason, and the League were notified that if they saw Barbara to let them know.

Dick was worried the most out of all the members. He had ended up patrolling Gotham for two full nights, trying to find her. Dick, Bruce and Damian had all hunted down villains in Gotham to see if one of them had kidnapped her, or if they had information.

It had been four days since anyone saw Barbara and people where starting to think she was dead. Only till a hobo spotted her that very night.

In the end it was Damian who found her.

Bruce had told him to scan the park, just in case she could be there, and Damian found her at the playground sitting in the rain on the swings. She had a bottle in her right hand as she swung herself slightly.

"Gordon, what is God's name are you doing here?" Damian questioned, crossing his arms.

Barbara looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Her hair was dripping wet and she looked slightly, out of it.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Damian, what are you doing here?"

Her voice was slurred and Damian could guess she was drunk.

"I found her" Damian told into the communicator "We're at Gotham Park, a playground on the west side. She is also drunk"

"I've sent a car to come pick her up" Bruce replied.

Damian lowered his arm and stared at the drunk, redhead in disgust. She smirked at him and lend over to pat the swing next to her.

"Have a seat Damian" she told him.

"Tt, as if I would sit on that" Damian replied.

Barbara breathed out a laugh and took another swing of her drink. Damian snatched the bottle and held it between his fingers.

"Hey! I was drinking that" Barbara wined.

"I don't believe someone with the blood alcohol level as you have needs anymore of this" Damian stated and flung it away.

"You know" Barbara blinked slightly "You're a tiny dick"

"I am nothing like Grayson" Damian snapped.

Barbara raised an eyebrow at him "I wasn't talking about him"

Damian's eye widen behind his mask and he ended up huffing slightly, as if trying to make it seem as if he knew what Barbara was talking about the entire time.

"Aww" Barbara cocked her hair slightly "You're so cute"

She tried to reach out to hug him, but Damian stepped back and Barbara lost her balance from the alcohol effecting her body. She hit the ground with a _THUD _and rolled onto her back as she let out a moan.

Damian rolled his eye.

"You are a complete disaster Gordon" he told her as he helped her up.

"You're right" Barbara replied when Damian had gotten her sitting up "I am, aren't I?"

Damian nodded, feeling slight pride in being right and smiled from it.

"I mean" Barbara laughed sadly "I couldn't even handle my mom coming to town. I suspected I would be able to handle myself a bit better, but this? God, I am screwed up"

Damian felt slightly sorry for the redhead, as his stomach fell slightly and sighed.

"Everyone in the Bat Family is, Gordon" he reassured.

Barbara looked at him, her greens eyes wondering if he was telling her the truth.

She smiled "You're a good kid Damian...when you want to be that is"

"Mistress Gordon is that you?" Alfred called out.

Damian looked over to see Alfred rushing over to the pair, holding a quiet large umbrella over his head, behind him was, an already dripping wet, Dick who rushed ahead to Barbara's aid.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he helping her up.

"She's drunk, Grayson" Damian answered, backing away "What does it look like?"

Dick glared at him and sent him a _I-can-see-that_ face, before going back to helping Barbara.

"You look really cute, Dick" Barbara told him as he held her up.

Alfred put the umbrella over the two and Damian back off into the shadows, heading home on the roofs. Dick held onto Barbara as she coughed and sniffled slightly on the way to the car.

"Damn-it, why were you sitting in the rain?" Dick asked her.

"I'm drunk, remember?" Barbara slurred "I have no idea what I am doing"

* * *

**Ok, I have a few requests really getting to me and so many other damn ideas I wanna do...Screw it I DO WHAT I WANT! Be back soon.**


	84. Haly's Circus

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Requested from an anon on my tumblr. She, or he, wanted more Eric and Abby moments, so here is another one.

* * *

"Eric, don't wander off" Barbara ordered as Eric rushed forwards towards the line in front of them.

Eric had been able to pressure his parents into going to Haly's Circus and the couple had finally found a good Friday to take there kids there. Now they were walking, hand in hand, as Abby rushed after Eric.

"You sure about this?" Barbara asked Dick as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"One time won't be so bad" Dick replied.

"Hmmm" was the small noise to escape Barbara's mouth as she watched the kids.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy look at the clown" Eric pulled at the sleeve of Barbara's shirt as he yelled.

Barbara smiled, even though the only thing she or Dick could think about ever time they saw a clown was the Joker. She pushed his fingers gently off her shirt and held his hands as she smiled at the little redheaded boy.

"I can see" she poked his nose, causing him to laugh slightly.

When Barbara looked back, she lost all color in her face.

One of the clowns had a fake gun in his hand, one of those types that when fired a little stick would fly out and a flag with the word _BANG _on it. He was pointing it at another clown and for a second it looked like it was pointed at the lower abdominal area.

Her old scar, that had once paralyzed her, flared up and her stomach began churning as she swallowed down her lunch.

"Mom? Abby asked next to her "You ok?"

Barbara looked over and quickly covered up her PTSD with a smile.

"Fine" she answered "I'm just gonna go get some air"

Barbara stood up and made her way through the bleachers and to the stairs. She quickly head down them and out the tent, into the cold Gotham air. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

While she had her eyes close and breathing deeply, something ran into her leg. She jolted slightly and looked down to see Eric clinging to her leg.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked.

"I came to check on you" Eric answered smiling back and showing his smile, with one of his top front teeth were missing.

Barbara smiled and bent down to pick her son up, into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck as she turned around and headed back into the tent. She walked up the stairs and back to where a worried Dick and Abby were sitting.

"You ok Mommy?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine sweetie" Barbara answered and Eric gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Good, it's not fun when Mommy isn't ok" Eric told her and rested his head between her neck and shoulder.

Barbara smiled and sat back down next to Abby, with Eric now sitting on her lap, to finish watching the show. Dick's hand appeared next to Barbara's behind Abby and Barbara took it.

It was their own personal "Are you ok?" and "I'm fine"

* * *

**Ok, on with the other requests.**


	85. Department Store Clowns

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: I don't know what happened exactly, but I'm reading the reviews for this story and I get inspired by a review from** celestialstarynight** so I hope you don't mind.

Ages are 17 for Dick/Babs and 20 for Wally/Artemis**  
**

* * *

"So what exactly happened?" Dick asked as he lend his hands against the kitchen counter.

"Batgirl tried to kill me" Artemis answered.

"I did not" Barbara shot "It was an accident"

Everyone stared at the redheaded Bat protegee as she shrugged and took a bite of her toast.

"How exactly did you try to kill my girlfriend?" Wally asked as he wrapped his arms around Artemis's waist.

"She drove off with me dangling out of the car" Artemis stated before Barbara had a chance.

Barbara frowned as he mouth dropped open in shock at Artemis. Dick and Wally snickered slightly, but stopped when they saw the glares Artemis and Barbara shot at them. With narrowed eyes and frowns Barbara and Artemis could intimidate and scare even the most dangerous of villains.

"Why was Artemis dangling out of the car?" Dick asked.

Barbara sighed "Because, I sped out of the department store parking lot..."

She muttered something inaudible that not even Conner could have heard. The others stared at her, not even Artemis knew why she was left dangling out of the passenger's side of Barbara's car when they went out together.

"What?" Wally asked.

Barbara again muttered something inaudible, again.

"BG, we don't understand what you are saying?" Wally told her.

Barbara let out a frustrated moan "I saw a clown, ok?"

Everyone's eyebrows raised at Barbara.

"I mean it scared the shit out of me. Seriously, Artemis was just getting in the car when I saw it exit the store and I just took off. It was just there and I really though the department store was gonna blow up or something" Barbara screamed "It was scary"

They all burst out laughing as Barbara frowned at them.

"I'm serious" she stomped her foot.

"Aww, I think BG needs a hug" Wally let go of Artemis and headed towards Barbara with his hands outstretched.

"Get the hell away from me West" Barbara smacked them away and moved closer to Dick "I will kick your ass, ok?"

Dick pulled back his girlfriend, before she could rip Wally apart and held her as she glared at Wally.

"Ok, well now we all know not to let Babs go to the department store during Halloween" Dick stated and received a smack on the arm from her.

* * *

**Ok, back to requests.**


	86. Scratches

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: I had some asks on my tumblr and thought I might as well put them here. Damn, I am getting really close to the 100 mark.

* * *

"You're gonna hurt yourself" Barbara stated as she bit her lip, watching her young friend standing on top of one of the tables outside the Tomorrow Academy.

Dick smirked and winked at her as Bette and Artemis took there places standing next to her, waiting for him to do his little _stunt_.

Dick was about to flip backwards, on to his hands, on top of the table. The danger-stunt part was that the table was much shorter than him; Dick knew this because he was once forced to lie down on it so Bette and Artemis could finish a debate, and if he landed in the wrong area of the table, he could probably fall off and really hurt himself.

"Just do it already" Bette yelled and Dick glared at her.

He then looked straight, took a deep breath, flung his arms straight up and jumped, pushing himself back onto his hands. His acrobatic skills came in handy for this as he landed perfectly on the edge of the table, his palms slightly off the table and his legs bent at an angle so he wouldn't fall off.

The small crowd that had appeared around the table clapped while some did a small 'ooh' or 'ah'. Most of them didn't wait for Dick to get off the table and began walking away, though some stayed to see Dick flip over and then scratch himself on some of the old wood.

"Ow, damn-it" Dick hissed, clutching his hand in pain.

"Nice one, Grayson" Bette commented.

"Are you ok?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah" Dick reassured her "It's just bleeding a little"

Barbara rolled her eyes and walked towards Dick, grabbing his good hand and leading him inside, forcefully pulling Dick's arm into the school.

"Ow, ow, ow" Dick repeated as he was dragged down the empty hallways and towards the nurses office.

Barbara ignored him and stopped outside the door, slowly opening it to find that the nurse had gone on her lunch break. She cursed herself and Dick for being so dumb, and decided to take matters into her own hands as she dragged him into the Nurse's Office.

She forced Dick to sit down on one of the beds as she grabbed one of the first aid kits and sat herself down next to Dick, pulling his hand onto her lap.

"You don't have to be so forceful" Dick joked, laughing slightly.

"That was dumb Dick" Barbara stated, scanning his hand for any signs of a splinter.

She kept her eyes on Dick's hand as she began tending to it, gently rubbing the blood away. Dick lost the laughter as he stared closely at his friend.

"I was just playing around with Bette" Dick told her "You know how I am with her"

"Yeah, but you could have seriously injured yourself" Barbara snapped.

"It's just a scratch" Dick replied, softly "And anyway, you know my back story Babs, I would have made it"

"You could have not" Barbara shot back, wrapping a bandage around his hand.

Dick moved his head so that he would be able to make eye contact with her. She looked up at him finally and Dick gave her a soft, genuine smile.

"I'm fine" he told her as she looked him dead in the eye "See, not a single scratch on this handsome mug"

"Tell that to your hand" Barbara joked.

"Touché" Dick smirked.


	87. First Kiss

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, sorry there was a bit of a mix up and I accidently published the wrong chapter.

* * *

"So glad you could make it" Dick smiled as he stepped between Barbara and a male guest.

He took her hand and led her away from the guest, Dick would always get a little jealous when he saw a male speaking or flirting with Barbara. Dick would always step in a second before and lead the redhead away in confusion, usually making an excuse over how he was happy to see her or how he wanted to dance with her.

Barbara frowned at Dick as he placed one of his hands on his back as he led her out on to the balcony.

"Dick, what the hell?" Barbara asked when they arrived out in the late Gotham breeze.

"I'm just happy to see you" Dick smirked as he lend his back against the balcony.

Barbara pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she sighed, pulling her dark shawl over her shoulders.

"Don't think I don't notice" Barbara told him.

"Notice what?" Dick asked.

"How you act at all of these events" Barbara answered, keeping her eyes on the gardens below the two.

Dick laughed "And how do I act?"

"Jealous usually" Barbara answered, she pulled the thin shawl closer to her neck.

Dick pushed off the balcony and shot "I am not jealous"

One of Barbara's eyebrows rose slightly as she snorted at him. Her green eyes concentrated on Dick as she pulled the truth from his face with her eyes. Her arms crossed and she cocked her head at him.

"Really?" Barbara asked.

Dick nodded "Yeah"

"Oh please, every time I try to talk to another guy, my age, you magically appear and pulled me away" Barbara stated.

"No I don't" Dick argued.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No. I-Barbara you're freezing"

Dick's hands had ended up on Barbara arms and he felt the small goose bumps on her pale skin. A close look and Dick could see that Barbara's teeth were clattering behind her lips.

"I'm fine Dick" Barbara looked away and rubbed her arms for heat.

"Here" Dick began pulling off his suit jacket and draping it over her shoulders "This will help"

His hands stayed on arms after he put the suit jacket on her shoulders. He stood behind her and she looked over her shoulder slightly, beginning to turn till she had her back to the gardens and her face to Dick.

Slowly their faces got closer and closer together, till their lips met each other.

It was almost as if hundreds and thousands of tiny little fireworks went off in the two. Their lips tinged as the kissed slowly. The two stood there, making out, not fearing a single paparazzi to appear out of the bushes. If so, it would probably take the pair by surprise and the poor man would most likely end up with a fist to the face.

Dick's arms slowly moved down Barbara's arms to her hips and Barbara's hands went to Dick's cheeks. They stood there together for what felt like forever, till Barbara removed her lips from and pushed back.

She was blushing, hell Dick was blushing.

"Well" Barbara finally said "I think we are going to need to talk about this"


	88. Just I Love You

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: ...

* * *

Barbara was gonna do it.

She was going to tell Dick how she felt about him.

Barbara loved him, she always knew she did. She had just never had the guts to tell him, but she was going to do it today.

"Go on" Bette waved her hands, telling Barbara to go towards Dick.

Shooting her a glare, Barbara made her way towards Dick, who was exiting the school and heading over to the car Alfred usually picked him up in. He had his head down so Barbara called out to him.

"Dick!" she cupped her mouth and yelled out.

Dick's head snapped towards her as a smile crossed his face. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards her.

"What's up Babs?" Dick asked "How was your New Year's Eve?"

"Good, good" Barbara answered, trying to quickly push off the topic so she could tell him "I wanted to tell you something"

Dick held up his finger before she had a chance to say a peep.

"Me first" he told her.

Barbara let out a breath "It's pretty important"

"Mine is to" Dick shot back, smiling "I met someone"

Barbara's heart clenched up and she felt her heart go up into her throat. She swallowed, feeling that if she didn't she would accidently vomit it up.

Dick had met someone. A girl and he liked her, God Barbara could even see it in his eyes, he was head over heels for her.

"That's nice" Barbara said.

"Her name is Zatanna" Dick told her.

Barbara didn't care for a name, she already hated her.

"We're going out tomorrow" Dick was acting like a tiny school girl "It's our first date since New Year's Eve"

Barbara nodded, not fully listening to what Dick told her. Her heart was still shattering into pieces, cutting up her insides as they fell down.

"Hey, you wanted to tell me something" Dick brought Barbara back to reality "Something important"

Barbara smiled "It's nothing"

"Oh! Ok then. See you tomorrow" Dick then turned and walked towards Alfred's car, Barbara giving a small wave and tiny smile as he headed to the car.

"Just that I love you" Barbara whispered to herself as she watched Dick get into the car.


	89. Not Telling

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: I'm doing a request, finally. From** blaiseredfern.**

* * *

Dick had finally been able to take Zatanna on a date.

After weeks of training, patrolling and missions, Dick was finally able to convince Bruce to let him have the night off. So he took that time to take Zatanna to one of his favorite restaurants in Gotham. A elegant, yet not too expensive, restaurant located in the safe side of Gotham, close to his school.

"This was really nice of you to invite me out" Zatanna told him as he pushed in her chair.

"Well, your my girlfriend" Dick replied heading round the table to his seat "I think it's my job to"

Zatanna smiled "It's nice to finally visit Gotham. I mean I came here once a long time ago with my..."

Dick didn't hear the rest of Zatanna's sentence because he looked over towards the door and spotted the sixteen year old Barbara Gordon walk in with the Captain of the Swim team, Tom Larsen. Dick's mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of his friend and Zatanna looked over her chair and towards the pair, when she saw Dick's mouth open.

"Do you know them?" Zatanna asked.

"They go to my school" Dick answered pushing his chair out "Excuse me one sec Zee"

Dick headed over towards Barbara and Tom, quickening his pace.

"Well if it isn't Barbara Gordon" Dick smiled.

Barbara looked over towards him, her wild red hair flying around her as she did, her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Dick?" she smiled as well "How are you?"

"Good, didn't expect to see you here" Dick concealed his anger and annoyance behind the smile on his face.

Dick nodded to Tom and looked back at Barbara.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Dick replied.

"You still didn't answer my question" Barbara stated.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck "On a date with Zatanna, now you?"

Barbara looked over at Tom and told him "I'm on a date, with Tom"

Dick nodded as Barbara pursed her lips, the two stared at each other for a few awkward moments, till Tom coughed slightly behind Barbara.

"I should go back to my date" Dick told them.

"See you Dick" Barbara smiled as he walked away.

A date? Barbara Gordon was out on a date? Why hadn't she told him? Why did she forget to mention this to him? Did it just slip her mind or something? Dick felt his fists clench up as he headed back towards Zatanna, putting a smile on his face to cover the annoyance he was feeling.

Why wouldn't she tell him?


	90. Slender

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: Might do Amnesia too.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE PLAYING THIS?" Barbara screamed at the three others behind her as she moved the mouse around to play the game.

The group had decided to play this new scary as balls game called _Slender_after being told by Tim, who had played it with Jamie and Conner a few nights previous, that they would never be able to handle this.

Challenge accepted.

Now the group were sitting around Wally's laptop at the house he and Artemis lived in. Barbara had been the only one tough enough to be able to play the game, after the four had gotten partially drunk, with Dick, Artemis and Wally standing behind her.

"God, this laptop sucks" Artemis stated covering her eyes.

"What twisted soul made this game?" Dick asked.

"Probably a ginger" Barbara answered.

The group laughed feeling a little better with the joke, but were still terrified out of there mind playing, or watching, the game.

"This sucks. This sucks so much" Wally repeated, pushing his fingers though his ginger hair.

"Ohmigod, where the fuck is that little bitch Slender?" Barbara asked, moving the player around the woods.

The screen started going static slightly and the group screamed and cursed, as Barbara quickly moved the character away. After getting the character as far away as Barbara could from the Slender man the screen went normal again and a sighed with relief fell over the group, everything was fine, till Barbara made the character head towards the house.

"No!" Artemis yelled "Don't go into the house. He's gonna be in there"

"This game sucks" Dick took another sip of his drink.

"Someone else play this, cause I can't" Barbara stated "Dick. Dick. Dick, play this game. Dick, please I can't do it"

"No, hell no" Dick shot back "I'm not touching that laptop"

Barbara let a sound of something between a scream and a whine, as she continued. They already had four pages and she had just gotten the fifth one.

"Shit get's really intense when you are like five pages in" Barbara told the group as the game got a creepy music in the background.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE IS HE?" Artemis screamed when they hadn't seen Slender man in about ten minutes.

Artemis spook to soon, for Barbara then turned the corner slightly and saw Slender man standing in the distance. The group began screaming once again as Barbara held the SHIFT key so that the character could run.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" Barbara cursed, panting from all the screaming she had been doing.

"Oh my god, this sucks" Wally said.

Artemis was crying slight out of fear "Holy shit this is terrifying"

Wally wrapped his arms around Artemis and shielded her from the sight of the game. Dick put his hands on Barbara's shoulder.

"Oh my God, Dick, I can't do this" Barbara told him.

"It's ok, your doing good" Dick reassured, kissing the top of her head.

"Why does this character not have a fucking gun?" Barbara yelled at the screen "I just want to shoot this mother fucker"

The screen went static again and they all knew the character was dead, because the Slender man's face appeared on the screen. They all screamed and Barbara fell off her chair and onto Dick, with Artemis and Wally ran behind the couch. Barbara covered her mouth as she screamed into it.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" Wally cursed behind the couch with Artemis.

"This suck. I hate that game" Barbara yelled "Oh my God, this sucks, this sucks balls"

Tim was right, they really couldn't handle this game.


	91. Sleeping Tank

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: based off of this wonderful sleep tank I found at **superherostuff**. I set it before Wally and Artemis leave.

* * *

Fire alarms are the worst thing to ever be invented.

Sure, they save lives and all that, but do they seriously have to be that loud?

Barbara moaned and opened her eyes as the alarm for the Mount went off. She blinked and sat up, sighing as she grabbed her robe and headed out. Barbara really couldn't bother with putting on her robe and found herself heading into the mission debriefing room.

Dick was standing in the middle, waiting patiently for everyone who was sleeping at the Mount tonight to enter.

He doesn't even look tired.

"Dude, what the hell?" Wally yawned and rubbed his eyes as he walked in with Artemis.

"Is this some type of test?" Garfield asked, with a small yawn.

"Yep" Barbara answered, before Dick could even open his mouth "That's why I took my time getting here"

Dick smirked "You know, there could have been an actual fire and you would be stuck in here, with no way out, because you took so long"

Barbara shrugged "Not that I would worried, you'd probably save my ass in the end"

"By, the way, what exactly are you wearing?" Dick asked.

Everyone looked over and stared at Barbara's outfit, this caused her to glare at Dick with the best batglare she could muster.

"You son of a-" Barbara started.

"Is that what I think it is?" Artemis asked.

Barbara sighed and nodded, glancing down at the bright red sleep tank with a robin symbol on it. Dick smiled at her, knowing he had won this round of teasing, but that didn't mean she wasn't gonna get back at him for this. Wally snickered behind Artemis, but stopped instantly when Barbara began glared at him.

"I'm expecting it gets better?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh yeah, it's got a cape" Barbara answered, nonchalantly.

"Your kidding me?" Dick asked, just receiving this new information now.

Barbara pushed back the robe and let it drop to her shoulder, allowing the little yellow cape to peek out.

Good God, she was going to kill Bette for this.

"That is the greatest thing I've ever seen" Wally told her as he laughed.

Artemis walked over and actually pulled it out as she began playing with it, waving it up and down as if to pretend Barbara was flying.

"Ok, last time I checked, Robin doesn't fly" Barbara stated.

* * *

**Ok, a short little update but whatever, enjoy. **


	92. Bulletproof

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: I believe a reviewer wanted some Hurt!Dick, so here it is. I based it off the Batman and Robin (Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne ones) since I just finished reading them and they were absolutely amazing. You all should read it, even though there isn't any Dibs moments, sadly.

* * *

"NIGHTWING!" Barbara screamed as a gun went off.

Dick's body jerked forward as the bullet hit the back of his head and his body hit the ground. Barbara and Tim thought he was a sure goner for a few moments, until they saw him move slightly on the floor. He moaned in pain as Barbara struggled to undo the ropes around her wrists.

Dr. Hurt, also known as Simon Hurt, a psycho surgeon and one of Bruce's ancestors, laughed manically behind Dick as he blew smoke from the barrel of the gun.

In a relevantly long and confusing story it had been revealed that he was Bruce's ancestor, Thomas Wayne, a black sheep of the the Wayne family who had some how ended up in the future where Dr. Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father, brought him in. When it was revealed that Thomas (Simon Hurt) was insane, Bruce's father sent him to a mental institute for help. It was hard to keep up with and even harder to understand.

"Don't worry" Hurt reassured "That .32 pellet won't penetrate his skull. But it had been expertly placed to fracture the skull and cause a hematome"

Barbara glared at Hurt, waiting for the right minute to strike.

"In less then 12 hours, blood will absorbed into the cerebrospinal fluid, which will result in you friend receiving permanent neurological damage" Hurt explained.

Barbara understood all of that medical jargon perfectly. If they didn't get Dick help soon, blood would collect with in the brain tissue, leading to permanent brain damage and possible seizures.

"Our handsome young acrobat will become a basic human vegetable. Unable to move or feed or change himself" Hurt laughed as he crouched down to and looked at Dick "All he will have left are the broken memories of how it used to felt to soar"

"You son of a bitch" Barbara lunged at Dr. Hurt.

A guard grabbed her and pulled her back before she had a chance to claw Dr. Hurt's face off. She struggled against him as Hurt paced towards her and took her chin in his hands.

"Don't worry my dear" he told her "I have all the necessary tools to help your friend right down here, and I will gladly do it...with a price"

"Leave her alone" Dick hissed, his voice slightly slurred.

Dr. Hurt ignored Dick and brought Barbara's face closer to his "All I need is for you to give me your soul"

As in, swear allegiance to Dr. Hurt.

"Batgirl...don't" Dick pleaded from where he was lying.

Tim struggled with his ropes, desperately doing so as no one watched.

"Look here you demon worshiping coward" Barbara glared at hurt "I don't believe in God or Satan, so your whole taking of souls stuff isn't going to work with me. Your plan is gonna fail, cause in the end, you're just some piece of pathetic crap that lived too long"

Dr. Hurt squeezed her cheeks more and snapped "Don't test me child. If you want little old Nightwing to live, well then you might want to do what I say, because time is running out for him"

Barbara glanced over at Dick, seeing him lying there in pain broke her heart and she let out a small sigh.

"Fine" she looked away from Tim and Dick.

Dr. Hurt let go of her cheeks and told the guard to release her. He ordered her to follow him and she did.

"Batgirl..." Dick whispered trying to push himself up as Barbara walked past.

"I'm sorry" Barbara whispered back.

Dr. Hurt stopped at a table with a book and a candle sitting on it. Barbara on one side of the book, Dr. Hurt on the other. Hurt nodded to her to put her hand on the book and she did so. Dr. Hurt opened his mouth to begin, but Barbara interrupted the second before he began, as she noticed someone standing in the shadows.

"One quick thing before we start" Barbara said.

"And what would that be?" Dr. Hurt asked, annoyed.

"You might want to turn around" Barbara answered, smiling "Batman's standing behind you"

Dr. Hurt spun round as Batman pounced on him from the shadows, Barbara turned and kicked the guard behind her right square in the chest, sending him flying into a wall, before rushing to Dick's aid. Tim fought a few other guards entering the room, covering the pair, as Barbara helped Dick up.

Dick stumbled slightly and Barbara nearly went down with him as they exited the building, but was somehow able to keep herself up and carry on.

"God, you're heavy" Barbara complained slowly getting Dick out of the warehouse and towards the batmobile.

"That's not what you said last night" Dick slurred back.

"Shut up and tried to move yourself" Barbara ordered.

Dick attempted to stand up fully, trying not to rely on Barbara too much, but stumbled and hit the ground.

"Nightwing, come on" Barbara begged, trying to pull him up again "Don't you dare give up on my now"

"I...I can't" Dick told her.

Barbara let out a frustrated sigh and with all the strength she could muster, pulled Dick up and back into a standing position. They were just a few steps away from the batmobile and just a few minutes away from the medical attention Dick needed.

"Come on, Dick" Barbara whispered "Please"

Dick moaned and tried again to stand up fully. He was able to this time and tried to get his body to the batmobile.

Barbara finally got him in, which gave her time to scan over his bullet wound.

"Is it bad?" Dick asked.

"I've seen worse" Barbara answered.

Dick's head was spinning and his body was about to give out on him any second. Barbara was desperately trying to keep him conscious and breathing as they waited.

In the end, he blacked out the second Batman and Robin hoped in the car.

* * *

Dick woke up to find himself lying on the hospital bed located in the Batcave. A heart monitor was slowly beeping next to him as a sign to tell Dick, and others, that he was still alive and breathing.

He sat up and looked around, spotting Barbara sitting in a small chair besides him, with a blanket over her small body, sleeping peacefully with her legs up to her chest and her head resting on them.

"I see you have awoken Master Richards" Alfred's voice snapped Dick's head in the other direction as he placed a tray on the table beside the bed.

"What happened?" Dick asked rubbing his head.

"I'm afraid you were shot in the head" Alfred answered right as Dick felt the bandage on the back of his head "Mistress Barbara was quiet worried about you when you four arrived back here"

"I'd expected" Dick replied glancing over at her again.

She moved slightly and her eyes blinked open, landing on Dick quickly. A smile crossed her pale, heart shaped face as she sat up, letting her legs drop off the chair, and moved forward closer to Dick.

"Hey" she rasped, rubbing her eyes "How do you feeling?"

"Like I got shot in the head" Dick joked.

Barbara's face fell and she frowned at him.

"I'm kidding Barb" Dick told her taking her hand "I'm fine"

Alfred quickly left the room, leaving the couple alone in the batcave.

"We were all pretty worried about you" Barbara revealed as she kept her eyes on her hands.

"I heard" Dick replied, keeping his eyes, also, on Barbara's hands.

Barbara looked up and said abruptly "You sure you're ok? I mean I could go find Alfred and see if I can find you some aspirin"

She rambled on for a few moments, with Dick smiling slightly next to her.

"I'm fine" he interrupted "Ok?"

Barbara glanced at the clock and sighed.

"I should get going" she told him standing up "My dad will start asking questions if I don't get home soon"

"See you round Babs" Dick smiled, weakly as she left.

"Feel better" Barbara replied and she was gone.

* * *

**Forgive me if I got any medical stuff wrong, I am not a doctor so I don't know everything and probably got this all wrong. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	93. I'm a Damsel In Distress

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: SO CLOSE TO 100 CHAPTERS AND SO CLOSE TO FINISHING THIS STORY! Yes, I will be finishing this story at 100, for I have too many Dibs stories on my plate, so I hope you enjoyed _Birds and the Bats_.

Got the idea after reading a small one-shot by BatKane

* * *

"Pardon me, my god, uh...zombie. I will have to ask you to release the young-" Dick started, boldly.

Standing in front of him, a petite redhead was being held by the waist, in an iron grip, by the zombie Solomon Grundy. Dick had heard her yelling at Solomon from above ground and had jumped down from the ladder, into the sewage.

"Get in line, Junior" the redhead interrupted.

Dick became increasingly confused "Lady...aren't you a damsel in distress?"

The girl struggled against Solomon Grundy's grip, pushing her palms against his hand before looking up at him and blowing stands of red hair out of her face.

"I'm a damsel. In distress. I can handle myself" the girl told him, before smiling sweetly "Have a nice day"

"Uh" Dick was very confused at this point and didn't understand what was going on, but he coughed, clearing his throat, and went into hero mode " Ma'am, I'm afraid you may be too close to the situation to realize-"

Dick pulled out a batarang as he said this and was prepared to throw it at Solomon, but Solomon wiped his hand hand into Dick's chest and the Boy Wonder went flying into a near by wall.

He hit the ground and quickly attempted to find the batarang he dropped. Batman hissing orders through the headset. When he did grab it, Solomon Grundy punched him and he flew into the sewage water. He groaned in pain as he sat up. The girl rested her cheek on her hand and sighed, bored out of her mind.

Once again, the new Boy Wonder grabbed his batarang and flung at Solomon. It hit him in the chest and stayed there, before blowing up. This caused Solomon to step back and drop the young girl into the sewage water. Dick winced and rushed to her aid.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Miss" Dick apologized pulling her out of the water.

He lead her to the edge and helped her sit down. Dick then spotted Solomon running towards him from the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me" he told the girl and ran back to fight Solomon.

A few minutes later, and a lot of batarangs, Solomon Grundy was knocked out, sitting on the floor of the sewage moaning in the third person. Dick cheered for he had just beat his first villain, without Batman staring down his back.

"Good job Robin" Bruce's voice greeted him in the headset "But don't let something like this happen again. And next time, don't let a pair of goo-goo eyes get you out of fo-"

Dick cut him off, shutting the headset down, as he headed towards the redhead. She was lend over the sewer, squeezing out as much water as she could.

"Are you all right Miss-" Dick started standing behind the redhead.

She straightened her back and flung her wet hair into his face. The impact felt like 100 pound where just flow into his face as the wet auburn hair then slowly fell behind the girl's neck. The girl then headed towards the ladder, climbing up, with Dick following her up.

"Barbara" she said slamming her wet shoe into his chest when they got above the sewage "My friends call me Babs, only they would if I had any" she then turn to face him "So, do they give you a name with all those colors?"

Dick hesitated and Babs smirked at him.

"Are you always this ticulate?" she joked, turning the word articulate into something else.

"Robin" Dick cough finally getting it out "My name is Robin"

"Robin eh?" Babs smiled "I think I prefer Boy Wonder"

"So, uh, how-how-how'd you get mixed up with the, uh—" Dick started.

"Nursery Rhyme down there?" Barbs nodded towards the opening next to them "Well, you know how men are. They think that 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' means 'take me, I'm yours'"

She pressed her body up against Dick's, smiling up sweetly at him and pressing her hands together against her chest. She fluttered her eyelashes slightly, waiting for any kind of response from Dick. When she didn't receive one, she sighed and grabbed her shoe from him as she headed towards a end of the street.

"Well, thanks for everything, Rob" Babs thanked, putting her shoe back on and then turned towards him slightly "It's been a real _slice_"

Babs then continued to make her way towards the end of the ally way.

"Wait, can I give you a ride?" Dick told her pointing towards the batcycle behind him.

"I'll pass" Babs answered, bluntly.

"No, no, please. I insist. Let me just drive you home" Dick told her.

"It's fine Boy Wonder" she pointed her thumb over her shoulder "I live just a few blocks from here. Anyway, I'm a big girl. Tie my own sneakers and everything"

She smirked at him and headed to the end of the ally way. When she got there, she glanced back at Dick.

"Bye-bye Boy Wonder" she told him and vanished round the corner.

"Bye" Dick waved slightly.

* * *

**So there you go.**


	94. Sick Day

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs) and a small amount of Spitfire

**Author's Note**: I did one of these for my other story 30 Days of Writing, but I really wanted to do one for Babs. Enjoy.

* * *

"Well, you look like crap" Dick told Barbara flatly as she entered the cave.

The redhead looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. She much paler then normal, with her under eyes dark, her hair in a messy bun and her nose slightly red. Her back was also crouched slightly and she seemed tired or out of it.

She glared at him as she dropped her bag "You're such a charmer, _dick_"

Dick smirked, but it faded away when she got closer to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Barbara waved a hand "I'm fine, just couldn't sleep last night"

Dick didn't ask anymore questions. Of course he was worried about her, but when Barbara was sick she preferred just to take a few Advil and move on. She did not enjoy being questioned and Dick wasn't about to put himself in a argument with her. He believed this was from being a scholarship student, Barbara just didn't want to fall back on her grades.

Barbara sat herself in a chair next to Dick and pulled out her computer. She went straight into school work as Dick heard her fingers type, vigorously on the key board. Here and there Dick would sneak a glance at her from where he sat, watching to make sure she was ok.

When she let out a sudden moan, Dick glanced over at her to see she was resting her head on the table, moaning.

"You ok Babs?" Dick asked getting up and heading over towards her.

"My head feels like the seven layers of hell have decided to have a disco party in my head, whilst they listen to Gangnam Style" Barbara answered.

Dick smirked at her over reacting as he felt her forehead "Well, you are burning up"

"Fabulous" Barbara commented, sarcastically.

"You should get some sleep" Dick told her and spun her chair around.

Barbara moaned something inaudible back.

He lifted her up into his arms and began heading towards the stairs. Barbara would have hurt him but she was too tired and too sick to bother with it, so she just rested her head on his shoulder and didn't say a word as Dick headed towards the guest bedroom.

"Master Richards, is Mistress Barbara alright?" Alfred asked as they past him.

"She's got a fever, so I'm taking her to the guest room to get some sleep" Dick answered.

Alfred nodded "Of course sir, I go make some chicken soup for when she awakens"

Dick entered the guest room and lowered Barbara onto the bed. He then began pulling off her shoes and then socks.

"Touch my pants and I swear I'll stab you in the neck with a pen" Barbara moaned at him.

Dick smiled and placed her shoes and socks next to the bed. He then lifted up the covers and rested them onto of her body. Barbara, on the other hand, snuggled deeper into the bed as she hid herself away from Dick.

"Get some sleep ok?" Dick ordered.

Barbara just let out another noise and disappeared under the covers.


	95. First Dates

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs) and a small amount of Spitfire

**Author's Note**: Dick and Babs is controlling my life so this is how I expect they will end up together in the show.

* * *

"You know, we should get dinner sometime" Barbara told Dick as they walked, quickly, away from a group of thugs.

The thugs were on the floor, moaning in agony as the two bat protegees promptly walked away. The pair had been arguing for most of the evening, till Tim yelled at them through the headset and told them to just ask each other out already.

"Yeah, we should" Dick replied.

"Friday?" Barbara asked.

"Sounds, good" Dick answered.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" Barbara told him, glancing over and smiling.

She walked off further, towards her bike and hopped on.

"Aren't guys suppose to pick up their date?" Dick asked hopping onto his own.

"Well, we both know you are the woman in this relationship" Barbara told him, starting her bike up.

Dick nodded "Point proven"

* * *

Barbara honked her horn as she sat in her car outside of Dick's college. She was earlier for there date, but Bette had forced her to go early.

Dick glanced over his shoulder as she rolled down her car window.

"Get in loser" she yelled, quoting Mean Girls "We're going on a date"

Dick smirked at the redheaded and nodded to his friends, as all males do with most of there guy friends when they are leaving, as he headed over towards her car and got in. He flung his back-pack onto the back seats and smiled at her.

"You're early" he told her.

Barbara just waved her hand at him "Bette made me come here early"

"She help you pick out your outfit?" Dick asked, looking her up and down.

Barbara was wearing a very revealing, green v-neck and pair of skinny jeans that clung to her body. Her hair was loose and slightly wet as if she had just jumped out of the shower and she narrowed her eyes at him as her hands gripped the wheel, harder, slightly.

"Stop it" she ordered "Or you are not getting _anything _tonight"

Dick laughed as Barbara pulled the car out of it's spot and headed down the road. Dick soon realized she was heading towards the pier.

"Why are we heading to the pier?" Dick asked.

"Because dinner is for snobs, movies are second dates, you have to be in a relationship to cuddle at home and we practically already know each other already" Barbara answered "Why not do something we've always wanted to do"

Dick remembered how when they were kids they always wanted to go to a carnival that came to Gotham every so often, but no matter what something came up and they couldn't. Either school, work, patrolling or, on occasion, the end of the universe.

"You remembered" Dick smiled.

"God you are so the female in this relationship" Barbara sighed, before laughing when she caught Dick's face in the mirror "I'm just kidding, seriously you give off more PMS then I do"

Dick frowned more at her as she parked the car. When she shut it off she lend over and gave him a peek on the cheek.

"There" she told him "You'll get even better if you behave"

Dick nodded and saluted "Yes ma'am"

"Now, I've never done this with a friend" Barbara told him "So, do we hold hands or what?"

Dick looked down at there hands and tried to think. Do they? Should they? Hell, he hadn't ever been on a date with a friend like Barbara ever. The two had always felt that they should keep their emotions to themselves, but when Tim lectured them about it a few nights ago, they sort of had to.

He looked up at her, in the eye. She raised her eyebrows slightly as she waited for a reply.

"I guess" he told her and took her hand.

"Well, I have a feeling this is just going to get even more awkward or something horrible is going to happen" Barbara replied.

He poked her nose "Good thoughts Babs, otherwise bad stuff will happen"

Barbara just gave him one of her famous looks, before walking with him towards the pier.

* * *

"So" Dick dragged out the word as he stood outside his apartment with Barbara "Tonight was...nice"

Barbara raised an eyebrow "That's how you describe it? Nice?"

Dick gulped "No, not like that. I'm mean...it was nice...really nice...I..um-"

Dick rambled on an explanation as Barbara just laughed at him. His eyes widened at her as she kissed him on the lips. He was in shock at first, but slowly fell into the kiss. The two stood there, kissing, as if they were the only two people in the world.

When it got a little more passionate, Dick struggled to open the front door as the pair rushed up the stairs, ripping there clothes off in the possess. By the time they made into his apartment, somehow with bumping into anyone, Dick's shirt was gone and his pants open and Barbara had lost her shirt and shoes in the hallway of his apartment.

Dick wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her fingers entwined themselves in his hair as he kissed her neck.

This felt right, in Dick's mind. It didn't feel like all the other girls he had dated or slept with. Barbara was better, different.

So much more different.

But still right.

* * *

**I'm working on a really long one for the next, so it will be up soon. **


	96. Circumstances

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: We are getting really close to the 100 mark, gosh it's like a countdown. Set like a year or something after the season 1 final, so basically I made it still the original team.

* * *

"Team, last night Gotham's Commissioner's daughter, Barbara Gordon, was attacked on her way home from school" Batman announced to them as he stood besides a screen.

A picture of Barbara was pulled up and appeared on the screen, behind it a few newspaper headlines on the attack were up.

Dick felt his hand clench up slightly as he saw the picture. He remembered that Barbara had been assaulted the night previous on her way home from school and that Alfred had received a call from her dad in the middle of the night telling them what had happened. He was still doing the blame game on himself for not walking her home or giving her a ride.

"We suspect someone might have been hired to do this" Batman added "Where and when the attack happened have caused us to believe a hit has been put out on Miss Gordon. Commissioner Gordon has most of the officers in Gotham, and neighboring cities, on the look out for the attacker or protecting Miss Gordon. Myself and Robin will be watching over the Commissioner, while the rest of you help out protecting Miss Gordon"

The rest of the team members were excused and began leaving the room.

"Robin, stay behind" Batman ordered.

Some of the members glanced over at him, before leaving the room. Dick turned towards Bruce and waited.

"You are excused from missions tonight" Bruce told him.

"But, I thought you wanted me to-" Dick started.

"That was a cover" Bruce stated "You are needed somewhere else"

Dick nodded, understanding fully what he meant, and headed out the cave.

* * *

"So, you guys must be the famous Team, I've heard all about" Dick stuck his hand out to Kaldur "Nice to meet you, I'm Dick"

Dick had told Wally about what was going on before he left, so his redheaded friend smirked, ever so slightly, from were he stood next to Artemis by the door.

Kaldur took his "Very nice to meet you, my apologized for having to meet at a time like this"

Dick looked over towards Barbara, who was still unconscious. She had a nose tube in, which Dick was thankful for her having instead of a breathing tube, and a IV sticking into of her left hand. Her left cheek was slightly purple and swollen and she had a few bandages around her arm and head.

Dick just watched her chest slowly rise and fall.

"Yeah, well I just hope they catch the guy behind this" Dick replied, trying to keep his voice from turning into a growl.

"Miss Martian, Superboy and Rocket are watching from outside. Myself and Zatanna will be outside the door, with the officers, while Artemis and Kid Flash will stay in here" Kaldur told him, even though Dick already knew the plan.

Dick nodded and watched as Kaldur and Zatanna left the room. Artemis then took a position close to the window, while Wally stood close to the door. Dick then sat back down is his chair and went back to taking Barbara's hand and watching her.

"So, what exactly happened?" Artemis asked, before coughing "I mean, if it's ok to ask"

Dick sighed "From what her dad told me is that she put up a hell of a fight, hence some of the bruises on her. She got knocked out, but before they guy could finish her off a patrol officer saw them and seemingly scared whoever it was off"

"Is she going to be ok?" Artemis asked.

"Should be, she still unconscious though and the Doctor's says she had some slight head trauma from her fall" Dick answered "But, Babs is a fighter, so she should be fine"

* * *

The evening went relatively smoothly, up until the point Dick came back from getting coffee.

He entered the room and a second later the sound of a bomb going off could be heard outside. The hospital shook slightly from it and Dick had to steady himself on a wall to make sure he didn't fall over. Seconds later an alarm went of in the building.

The door opened and one of the officers rushed in.

"We're under attack" he told them "We have to go"

"We aren't leaving Barbara" Dick stated.

"I wasn't planning on it" the officer told him.

The other officer appeared with a gurney and pushed next Barbara's hospital bed. A nurse had also appeared in the room, helping to connect the IV with the gurney. Both officers got on either ends of the bed. One put his hands under her knees, while another got his arms under her elbows.

"On three" the first officer ordered "1. 2. 3!"

They lifted her body up quickly and got her on the gurney in seconds. The nurse checked over, quickly, before nodding and allowing the officers to move Barbara out of the room.

Artemis pulled an arrow in her bow and pointed it around the hallway as she and Wally went in front of the others.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They ran out to help the others" the second officer answered.

Dick stood close to the gurney as the nurse rushed off to another room, not until after she pointed to a exit and told them to head out that way. Wally ran up and down the hallway to scan for any sign of the hit-man.

"It's clear" he told them when he got back three seconds later.

"Let's move" the first officer ordered and group began making there way down the hall.

They headed to a elevator and waited for it to arrive at there floor. When it arrived they all shoved into it and pressed the button for the ground floor. The entire time, the officers were speaking into their devices.

"We've got an ambulance to take us to the precinct" the second officer told them "While we wait for all of this to finish"

The elevator doors opened and they were surrounded by a large group of people and patients evacuating. Other officers were rushing into the building as the sounds of explosions and crashes could be heard from outside. The two officers pushed their way through as Dick helped with pushing the gurney out.

They got out into the parking lot and spotted some fighting going on between the others on the Team and a mysterious figure, moving in the shadows. Artemis released two arrows, to help the others and defend them as they headed over, further away from the fighting, and towards an ambulance with an officer by it.

Dick was shoved in first as the gurney came in next to him. The first officer got in next to the driver and the second officer got in behind Artemis. They all crammed in as Wally stayed behind to help the others, the officer who had been outside of the ambulance shut the door and it began to drive off. Dick found Barbara's hand once again and watched her, making sure she was still breathing.

"Take us to the GCPD" the first officer ordered the driver.

"Gladly" the driver replied and pulled out a gun.

He pointed it at the first officer's head and pulled the trigger, killing him instantly. Artemis was about to pull her bow back, but a gun was placed at the back of her head.

"Don't even try it" the second officer told her, Dick could hear panic in his voice "You've only four arrows, I've got six bullets"

Artemis slowly lowered her bow as the gun was kept to her head.

"The hell are you gonna do to us?" Dick asked, still holding an unconscious Barbara's hand.

"Nothing, if you do as we say" the driver answered and made a sharp turn round the corner, driving them further from the precinct and the hospital.

Thankfully none of the gunman noticed a tracking device get set off by Dick as they drove on.

* * *

The group was brought to an old warehouse by the harbor and were quickly outnumbered as a two more men appeared and pulled the gurney out, pushing it into the warehouse. The officer and the driver kept a gun to Dick and Artemis's head as they followed them inside. Artemis was stripped of her bow and arrow as they were pushed inside.

Dick glanced at the second officer "You hired, or blackmailed?"

The officer looked Dick in the eye and he could see the fear "They've got my wife"

"Yeah, and you'll get her back if you help us" the driver snapped.

"What the hell are you gonna do to Barbara?" Dick growled.

"Our job" the driver stated "We kill her, and then we get paid"

Dick glared at the driver as he was shoved into a chair and tied up "You aren't gonna get away with this"

The driver smirked "So far I have"

Dick was about to say something back when a weak voice caught his attention.

"Dick..?" it was Barbara, oh God she had woken up "What's going on?"

Everyone around her had frozen in place.

Dick glanced over to the gurney to see her trying desperately to open her eyes and wake up. He could see she was still out of it and without any medication probably in a lot of pain as well. She moaned slightly as she moved her head from side to side.

"Don't say anything to cause her to panic" the driver hissed "We'll just kill her quicker"

"It's ok Barbara" Dick reassured, keeping eye contact with the driver "Everything's ok"

She moaned once again "My head hurts"

"Yeah, I know Babs" Dick replied and swallowed "Just close your eyes and go to sleep"

And the Award for Worst Friend goes to...Dick Grayson.

She could possibly be killed in the next few minutes and he was telling her to just close her eyes and go to sleep, god he was a horrible friend. He hated it and wanted to beat himself over it.

Barbara moaned once more but slowly fell back into unconsciousness. The two other men around her went straight back to work. On pulled out a needle and mysterious clear liquid. He filled the syringe with the liquid as his partner set up a heart monitor to keep track of Barbara's heart.

"What are you going to do to her?" Artemis asked.

"Just a simple poison that will slowly decrees her heart beat till it stops" the driver answered.

A sudden anger washed over Dick and he pulled at his restraints, as he tried to get at the driver "You son of a bitch"

The driver smirked at him and just headed over towards the others. Dick then glanced over at the officer with pleading eyes.

"Please, please help us" Dick begged "I'm begging you"

"I'm sorry" the officer answered "But they have my wife"

"We'll help you find her if you help us" Artemis told him.

The officer thought is over, but soon looked away from them, out of shame "I'm sorry"

"Some help he is" Artemis whispered to Dick.

Before another word could be spoke a glass window shattered from in the darkness. The hitmen looked up and into it as they waited for something.

"John, go check it out" the driver order one of the men before turning to the other and snatching the syringe "Give me that"

The driver injected the poison into Barbara's system as a yell came from the darkness. Dick felt his ropes untangle and looked over to see Artemis standing up, holding the tip of an arrow in her hand.

"Where did you-How?" Dick asked.

Artemis shrugged "I have my ways"

Dick nodded and Artemis quickly headed over to the officer, who had his back turned, and pounced on him. She knocked him out quickly, before they tip-toed into the darkness. Dick could hear Barbara's heart beat slowing down and his heart was clenching up, knowing he had to get to her soon or she wouldn't have long.

"George, Go!" the driver ordered.

George nodded, not even noticing the two weren't in the chairs as he headed into the darkness. A few seconds later another yell came from the darkness. Artemis found her bow and arrow and pointed it towards the driver, she glanced at Dick and nodded.

"Ready?" she asked.

Dick nodded "Ready"

Artemis fired at the arrow embedded itself in the driver's arm. He yelped in pain and jumped back, away from Barbara, as he pulled the arrow out. He then turned around to see if they were still tied up in the chair and Artemis and Dick took this as a chance to rush forwards.

Barbara's heart rate was getting to close to the edge as Dick and Artemis planted themselves in front of the driver. Artemis pulled back another arrow and pointed it at the driver's chest.

When he looked back he froze.

"Don't even flinch" she ordered.

A black flash appeared behind him as it dropped from the ceiling above.

Dick would have enjoyed watch Bruce beat the driver up, but he heard the one sound he prayed he'd never hear.

Barbara flatlining.

Dick cursed mentally as he began compression on Barbara's chest. After thirty compression, he tilted her head back, squeezed her nose slightly and breathed down large mouthfuls of air.

"Come on, come on" he whispered slightly as he did another set of compression "Don't you dare Babs, don't you dare"

Two minutes went by and still no life, but Dick was not about to give up on her. No, he had already lost his family to one criminal and wasn't about to lose Barbara to another.

"Breath" he yelled at her.

"Dick..." Artemis whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dick just ignored her and did another thirty compression after two breaths. Barbara's lips had turned blue and her skin was almost translucent.

"Dick, I'm sorry" Artemis apologized behind him "She's gone"

He backed away from the gurney, quickly, and pushed his hands through his hair as he did, before rubbing his face. He glanced at Barbara on the gurney and saw that she looked almost, peaceful.

It scared Dick.

"Damn-it Barbara" Dick cursed looking at his, now dead, friend.

There was pain, a lot of it, filling Dick's body. Almost to the point that he felt like he couldn't breath. His heart clenched up and he felt tears begin to form around his eyes. Artemis had covered her mouth and looked away from Barbara's body, it hit Dick like a bullet train, she had just watched her friend die as well. Bruce was on the other side, staring, slightly, at Barbara's body, in just as much shock as the others, only he didn't show it.

Dick was just about to give up on Barbara, it finally settling in that she was gone, when a small sound, almost a whisper, appeared.

_beep_.

It was so small and quiet that Dick almost didn't hear it at first, but it got louder and louder and faster and faster.

It was Barbara's heart.

"Oh my god" Artemis whispered.

Dick rushed back to Barbara's side as her body suddenly arched forward and she let out a giant gasp of breath. He pushed back strands of loose hair as she panted for breath, her eyes darting around the room wildly as she tried to get air down her throat.

"What happened?" she gasped.

Dick let out a laugh as he saw she was still alive.

"What didn't" Artemis replied behind Dick, smiling.

* * *

**Yes, I flung in a god damn miracle and made it clique and corny at the same time. ENJOYZIT PEOPLE, I'M OUT! *click***

**Please Review**


	97. Swears and No Sleep

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: I believe this could be the last Family Moment One-shot. So enjoy. Some based off the Up All Night promos I saw.

* * *

When baby Abby was finally brought home, Barbara and Dick weren't exactly 'perfect' parents.

"Oh my God look at her" Barbara whispered in awe as she stared down at a naked little Abby.

Abby was lying on her back, naked and soaking wet. She had just come out of the first bath her parents had given her since arriving home and looked at at her parents with her little blue eyes.

"She is so damn cute" Dick whispered back.

Barbara began dabbing water off of Abby as they spoke.

"She's fucking adorable" Barbara replied.

"God Damn-it" Dick commented "So fucking adorable"

"Shit" Barbara whispered.

Barbara's eyes slightly widened when she realized what she said.

"Shit, we should slow down on the cussing now" she told Dick "We're parent"

"Oh, fuck" Dick cursed "We should"

They looked at her laughed as they smiling at baby Abby, the little miracle they had made. Barbara tickled her slightly, brushing her fingers up and down on her stomach.

Abby sneezed.

"Holy shit even her sneeze is adorable" Dick stated.

* * *

"Son of a bitch" Barbara cursed as the baby monitor went off for the eighth time that night. It was 3 in the morning and the new parents hadn't gotten any sleep in days.

Dick switched the lights off and got out of bed, with a bedhead Barbara right behind him as the couple headed to baby Abby's room. They entered the room and headed towards the cot. Dick lend against the rail as he tried to keep himself awake.

"Sweet lord" he looked at the baby with pleading eyes "Go to sleep"

Abby screamed and her parents moaned as Barbara lifted up the small girl and began rocking her, softly soothing her as she bounced her.

"Sweetie, please go to bed" Barbara begged "Mommy and Daddy haven't had any sleep in days because of you"

"Or sex" Dick added.

"Zip it" Barbara ordered.

Dick rubbed his eyes and sighed as Abby began screaming even louder.

"Knock it off" there grumpy neighbor Mr. Clark yelled from the other side of the wall "Or all call the cops"

"SHUT UP!" Dick and Barbara yelled back.

Abby slowly began to cry less and her parents let out a sigh of relief as she did, but seconds before she fell to sleep she started up again.

"For the love of-" Barbara started.

"Where on your side" Dick yelled at the baby "We just want to help you"

* * *

**I'm still thinking of a family moments fanfic, but if I do there might be some changes in it.**


	98. Lies

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: I been thinking over doing this as a one-shot, or putting it in New Life, but I've decided to put them in both. I know it's been done before but I got to get this off my chest.

* * *

"Batgirl, wait" Dick called out after her as she stormed out of the Mount.

The Team had just found out of Artemis still being alive and Kaldur just being a mole, which had led to large amounts of yelling and arguing. Most of the team had left the room, not wanting to stay and speak to any of the four. Dick had been smacked across the face by Barbara, who had then turned around and exited the room.

"Barbara" Dick whispered her name as he grabbed her wrist.

She turned around and punched him right square in the jaw, knocking backwards and causing him to release her wrist.

"Oh, don't you Barbara me, _dick_" she hissed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes "Don't you dare"

Dick clutched his jaw in pain and he looked at her. She was mad, furious for that matter, this was the maddest he had ever seen her in there entire friendship.

"You think it's was okay to go out there" she pointed a finger towards the room where the others were entering from "and risk the lives of teammates, of friends?"

"I was try to stop the invasion" Dick shot back.

"What you were doing was trying to get us all killed" Barbara snapped "You endangered, both Artemis and Kaldur lives for the sake of a mission"

"So save people lives is bad?" Dick yelled.

"Sure, maybe you were able to save the entire damn world from being destroyed, but that doesn't make it right" Barbara told him, calming down slightly "Risking your friends lives, that's something you'd never do"

"It was a late resort" Dick shouted.

"You could have told us then" Barbara shot back, making him silent "So, why didn't you?"

Dick hesitated and when Barbara saw this she let out a small laughed.

"Oh, I know" she looked around the room "You don't trust us, do you? You think one of us is gonna tell the light, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought the whole 'mole thing' finished years ago"

"Babs..." Dick started.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Barbara asked, ignoring him "I've known you longer then anyone on this team and you decided not to tell me. I thought you trusted me?...but who am I kidding you didn't even tell me you were Robin"

Dick cringed, that hurt. He hated how Barbara used that against him.

"You told me you never wanted to end up like him" Barbara stared at him "That you wouldn't get paranoid. That you won't risk teammates lives for a mission. None of it"

"I didn't end up like him" Dick defended, quietly.

"No, you ended up worse then him" Barbara stated, laughing "Congratulations"

Dick spotted some of the team members cringe as Barbara turned around and walked out, vanishing through the zeta-tubes and leaving behind the rest of them.

* * *

Dick made it back to his apartment, to find Barbara packing her clothes into suitcases. Wally had told him to give her some space, but with her living in his apartment, he knew she'd probably be packing and knew it would be the only time to talk to her.

"Well, your finally home" Barbara hissed, shoving shirts and shoes into a beige colored suit case.

Dick sighed "Can we talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about" Barbara answered, not facing him.

"Barbara" Dick walked towards her.

She spun around and attempted to punch him again. Dick straightened his back and waited for her to, watching as she struggled with tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Soon, she lowered her arm back down to her side and stared at him.

"Why?" she finally asked quietly "Don't you trust me?"

"I do Babs, I swear, I trust you with my life" Dick answered, putting his hands on her arms "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt"

Barbara looked away from him "Don't ever do that to me again" she looked at him "I swear, I won't ever forgive you if you lie to me again. You understand me? Next time you lie, I'm walking out that door"

Dick smiled slightly "So, that means you're staying"

Barbara punched his shoulder "For now, but that doesn't mean you aren't off the hook"

Dick smiled and kissed her.


	99. Ginger Fetish

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs)

**Author's Note**: one left. Ugh, I wrote this, planning on updating yesterday, but it deleted itself and put me behind my updating. So I give you it today.

* * *

"I don't have a ginger fetish" Dick yelled.

"You so do" Wally and Barbara shot back.

"No, I don't" Dick denied, entering the kitchen as the two redheads followed close behind.

He pulled a water bottle out of the fridge, before facing his two friends. Both had there arms crossed against there chests, as they looked at him. All of this had started because Dick had said how Barbara had a leather fetish, which led her to retaliate by saying he had a ginger one and now the group was in the midst of a debate over it.

"Yes you do" Wally stated.

"Prove it" Dick shot back.

The two redheads looked at each other and then back at him.

"Are you serious?" Barbara asked.

Dick nodded and the two then shrugged.

"Fine" Barbara looked at him "Your best friends on the team are Wally and me, you are close friends with Roy. Your favorite color is red and the only reason you watched Mad Men was because of the redhead"

"Most of you previous girlfriends were redheads, including your most recent" Wally added.

Barbara frowned at him and raised an eyebrow "What exactly does that mean, West?"

"Nothing, nothing at all BG" Wally told her.

Barbara glared at him, for a few more seconds, before turning back to Dick "Your first crush was a redhead, your favorite actress is Deborah Ann Woll and out of all the girls you've been with, redheads are the ones who last the longest"

"Your favorite character from Harry Potter is...well you don't have just one, you love all of the Wesley" Wally stated.

Barbara nodded "You had a bigger crush on Batgirl then you did Barbara Gordon"

Dick blushed a bright pink, remembering how he was more in love with Batgirl, when he first met her, then he was Barbara, who at the time had been his crush and friend.

"Ok, so maybe I have a thing for gingers" Dick shrugged.

Both of Wally's eyebrows raised "Thing? A thing? Dude, you have a full blown obsession on them"

Barbara nodded her head in agreement from next to him "You have probably had sexual fantasies about every ginger you see and probably undress them with your eyes. Which also leads to answering the question, is Nightwing gay? No, he is bisexual, only when it comes to gingers"

Dick opened his mouth to say something, but Wally interrupted him by saying "If you had the chance, you'd probably do me"

"What?" Artemis voice asked from the doorway.

The three all turned to see Artemis standing at the doorway, with Tim right behind her. Barbara began to snicker as Wally's freckled face went the same shade of red as his hair, Dick on the other hand was staring at Artemis, with his mouth dangling open.

"How much did you hear, babe?" Wally asked.

"Just the sentence you just said" Artemis answered walking in "What?"

"It's nothing Arty" Barbara reassured "We were just talking about how Wing-nut has a ginger fetish"

"And that leads to him and Wally having sex, how?" Artemis asked her friend.

"Because Dick would probably do any ginger, male or female" Tim answered.

"Shut. Up" Dick growled, glaring at him.

Tim shrugged and grabbed his stuff, that had been left on the counter, before leaving the room. Artemis just rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into the discussion and left the room, which cause a sputtering Wally to rush after her. This left just Dick and Barbara, by themselves.

"So, I have a ginger fetish?" Dick asked slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Barbara shrugged, lending her body against his "Not that bad really, it means I just have to be jealous of like 7% of the world's population"

Dick laughed and kissed her.


	100. Engagement

**Summary**: Bunch of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings.

**Rating**: I guess K-T is fine

**Pairing**: Dick/Babs (a.k.a Dibs) and a small amount of Spitfire

**Author's Note**: FINAL CHAPTER! Oh my goodness, I started this like some amount of months ago and I've finally come to the end, wow it's really upsetting. I just want to thank all you beautiful gorgeous reviewers out there, you guys are fabulous and I love all of you.

And continuing, here is the final chapter.

* * *

"Dude, you are seriously going to propose to Barbara?" Wally rose one of his ginger eyebrows at his friend, shocked that he was going to go through with it.

The two were sitting in Dick's and Barbara's apartment, alone. The girls had gone out shopping about an hour ago and weren't suppose to be back till after lunch, which left just enough time for Dick to inform Wally about it.

Dick nodded, playing around with the dark red, velvet box in his hands "I've got the ring and the entire thing planned out too"

"Did you ask her dad?" Wally asked.

"No, I'm going to today" Dick answered "But, God, he is going to kill me"

Wally shrugged, sympathetically "I'd give you some advice but when I proposed to Arty, I didn't have to really ask for permission...but that didn't mean both Jade and her dad didn't kidnap me and threaten to kill me if I hurt her. So...good luck, I guess"

Dick rubbed his face and took a deep breath.

"I'm screwed" he stated.

Wally laughed "Yeah well, if you live, I better be your best man"

* * *

"Um...Commissioner Gordon?" Dick asked as he opened the door and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in Grayson" Jim Gordon answered, not looking up from his paper work "What can I do for you?"

Dick was slightly hesitant as he walked into the office, slowly, and made his way towards the desk. He pulled the chair back and sat down, staring at his possible future father-in-law.

God, he was more terrified of Jim Gordon then he was Batman.

"I wanted to ask you a question" Dick told him.

"Is it about marrying my daughter?" Jim asked on the dot, quickly jotting down his signature on the piece of paper in front of him.

Dick was dumbstruck "I..uh...how did you know?"

Jim glanced up at him "I'm a detective, son" he then looked back down at the paper "So, you have everything you need?"

Dick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, pulling the velvet box out of his pocket and playing around with it in his hands after he showed it to Jim "Yeah, got the ring, the plan, everything. I just had to ask you for permission...sir"

Jim put his pen down on the desk and the slid the paper away from him as he looked up at Dick, and clasped his hands together.

"Son, I care about my little girl, a lot, and you know that if you hurt her I will have the entire GCPD force on your ass in a matter of seconds" Jim told him "And with the history you've had with my daughter, I just don't feel that you are the man she needs"

Dick nodded, sadly "I understand"

"But, my daughter loves you, more then you think, and I guess I'll be okay with her decision, weather she says yes or no that is, though I doubt she'll ever say no to you" Jim sighed and messaged his temples "Just promise me, you'll take care of my little Barb"

Dick nodded again "I promise"

"Good, now get out of my office" Jim ordered.

"Right away sir" Dick shoved his chair back and rushed out of the office like the roadrunner from Warner Brothers.

* * *

"So, it there a reason we're at the pier?" Barbara asked as she rested her head on Dick's shoulder and clung to his arm like a baby koala on it's mother's back, as they walked down the boardwalk.

The carnival located usually at the pier had arrived, once again, in Gotham for the spring. Just in time for Dick to pop the big question to her.

"Well, since it's in town, I thought why not reminisce about our first date" Dick answered.

Barbara pulled off a piece of bright pink cotton candy from the stick in Dick's hand and popped it in her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him, smirking slightly as she studied him.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked.

"What?" Dick's voice went high pitch as he yelled it and cough, clearing his throat "I'm not nervous"

Barbara stopped in her tracks, causing Dick to have to back up when he kept walking for a few extra seconds, and stared at her boyfriend. Her hands placed themselves on her hips and she drummed them slightly.

"I know you Dick" she stated "What's going on?"

"Nothing Barb, I swear" Dick told.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Barbara asked suddenly.

A wave of shock suddenly came over Dick. She thought he was what?

"Barbara I'm nothing breaking up with you" Dick answered reassuringly.

"Oh my God, you are, aren't you? It explains everything. Why you have been around all the time. Why you seemed so distant lately. You were just trying to find a easy way of breaking up with me" Barbara was already lost in her own thoughts of paranoia.

"Barbara?" Dick tried to get through to her "Barbara?"

She rambled on as Dick let out a sigh, threw away the cotton candy, pulled out the red box and got down on on knee in front of her. Barbara saw what he was doing and covered her mouth in shock.

"Barbara Gordon" Dick started and opened the box, revealing the small diamond ring inside "Will you marry me?"

Some people around them had stopped to watch and were waiting for Barbara to answer. Barbara slowly moved her hands away from her mouth as the shock past and nodded.

"Yes" she told him in a quiet voice as he stood up and said loudly "Yes"

She placed both of her hands on either side of Dick's face and kissed him passionately as those around them erupted into clapping and whistling, some even congratulated them from where they stood. When Barbara pulled back, Dick pulled out the ring from the box and on slid it onto her ring finger. Barbara just smiled like a complete idiot, not knowing what to say. Most of the people that had crowed around them began to scatter and continue on there way, leaving just the the couple in the middle of the pier.

"I got it fixed to fit you finger" Dick told her as he slid it on and she looked up at him in confusion "It was my mom's"

Barbara smiled at him sweetly, touched by this, and kissed him once again.

"I love it" she whispered to him "And I love you"

* * *

**Thanks so much for hanging around to read all of this story and taking the time to review. I'm pretty upset that I've finished it, but it was fun while it lasted. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also, since I thought about doing a Family Moments Fanfic, I have decided to create it, so keep your eyes out for it. Just to note, some of the stuff from this story could be in there and some stuff could be changed. **


End file.
